Slave for You
by TheMadNovelist
Summary: Romance story with a twist! Rated for later content. This story was born out out of some crazy ideas i had for a kaiba romance with a difference! pairing eventual Kaiba x OC.
1. Prologue: A Virtual Duel

**Disclaimer: **TheMadNovelist does not own Yugioh or its orignal characters. I do however own the characters Leo and Amber who I created and the plot of my story. Thank-you.  
I hope you enjoy my fan fic.

**Prologue: A virtual duel!**

It had been a long day and even longer week for Seto Kaiba, he'd just gotten off a video call with the owner and creator of Duel Monsters and he was feeling pretty stressed. It was no secret that Kaiba and Pegasus often didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but at least his negotiations to market his virtual dueling world were running smoothly. Kaiba looked up at his clock wondering how late he had been working; the time difference between New York and Domino, Japan often meant he had to stay up late to take any conference calls.

'Just once that smug man could be the one to stay up late to make the conference call' Kaiba thought to himself as he packed his paper work into his briefcase, 'Man I need to unwind. It can't hurt to have a duel in my virtual world, just have to make sure to stay away from Pegasus' testers'. He had felt insulted when Pegasus had even suggested the idea, after all he had wrote most of the code himself, surely Pegasus didn't need to get his people to test it. Pushing those feelings aside Kaiba walked down the long corridor which led to his office and got into the elevator. Pushing the button for the basement level where his equipment for his virtual world was located, he shuffled his deck as he waited for the lift to arrive. When the doors finally opened Kaiba wasn't surprised to find he was the only one down there, 'nothing new there' he thought to himself. He felt the anticipation building as he set up the options to allow himself to pull himself out of the game when he wished. Finally happy that everything was fine, he made his way to the chair, loaded his deck and put the helmet on. In the blink of an eye he went from being in a building basement to standing in a large clearing in the middle of a wood. To his left he could hear people dueling, so he took the path to his right not wanting to be seen or disturbed by the other duelists who were quite frankly not worth his time.  
After a few minutes of walking through the wood, Kaiba was sure he could here laughter and what sounded like a cat purring, 'odd' he though to himself. After all who ever heard of a card in duel monsters that purred? He certainly hadn't! So imagine his surprise when he reached the next clearing and instead of finding a monster to duel he found… a girl petting a kuriboh! This rather unusual sight triggered numerous thoughts in side Kaiba's mind, the first being 'why on earth is a kuriboh purring? Never mind that why is it even in here?' and secondly although you'd of thought he'd think this first wouldn't you? 'Wait there is a girl trying out my new program? Since when did girls play duel monsters?'. Yup Kaiba could be a bit of a chauvinist at times. He was about to wander off in another random direction when he heard her speak to him.  
"Oh how original. Pretending to be Seto Kaiba of all people! Couldn't think of your own identity?" she said in a rather mocking tone Kaiba didn't particularly like. He turned to face her and was struck with the intensity of the glare coming from her ice blue eyes. 'So that's what it feels like to be glared at by me' he silently thought to himself. Before he could answer her, she rebuffed him again. "Well seeming as we think so highly of ourselves maybe you would like to duel me?" this time her voice didn't have a mocking quality but it was definitely challenging and defiant. This time he responded straight away, the urge for a duel was already flowing though him, 'I'll enjoy showing her who's the master of this game' Kaiba thought, before saying "Of course if you don't mind losing" and he gave her one of his trademark smirks. He was surprised when he was met by a grin and a flash of delight in the girls eyes, "Ok then! I challenge you to a duel!" she said pointing at him, and adding "don't you worry; I won't tell the real Kaiba you've been impersonating him if you lose".

Meanwhile over at Industrial Illusions in New York, Pegasus was having an awkward moment of his own. No it wasn't related to duel monsters, for once. His brother-in-law Leo and his niece had showed up for an unexpected visit, as much as he loved to see them he was a bit busy with organizing not only Kaiba's new contract but he had to deal with another one, for a certain Duke Devlin.  
"Well now we have my niece occupied for the time being my dear brother, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Pegasus asked Leo, trying to hide the slight annoyance he felt. At times like this he couldn't help wondering if Mokuba got under Kaiba boy's feet like this. Leo stood quietly admiring the view from his brother's office of the New York sky line; he wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say. He was glad his adopted daughter was out of the way though, that was one less worry. With an audible sigh he turned to face his brother.  
"Max" he said trying to choose his words carefully, very carefully indeed. "I'm not sure you're going to like what I'm going to say, but I need you to know."  
Five minutes later, Pegasus's personal secretary nearly jumped out of her chair when she heard her boss's excruciated cry of "YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" coming from down the corridor. Concerned she paged him in his office only to be cut off by her boss saying everything was fine and could she cancel where possible and postpone where necessary all his meetings for the rest of the day.

Back in Japan, Kaiba had been dueling the mystery girl for an hour, as exhilarated as he felt, he was actually losing. They had gone life point for life point for the past fifty-five minutes until she finally got the lead. He was only trailing behind her 1500 life points with 1200 life points; he wasn't concerned though, because he'd just drawn his trademark card. 'If this doesn't convince her I am the real thing nothing will' he thought. So you can imagine his surprise and even anger when she announced she had to leave and was conceding the duel to him! Before he could utter a cry of protest, she winked and blew him a kiss and vanished.  
When he realized she was gone, and he didn't know who she was he fell to his knees and punched the ground. His next action would have surprised those who didn't know Seto Kaiba very well, instead of screaming out in anger, he just started to laugh. He laughed and laughed so hard he thought he'd finally gone insane. 'I don't believe it' he thought 'another duelist who can actually rival that kid Yugi!' The adrenaline from his half finished duel still pumped through him, and he decided to go for a walk to try and relax before heading back to the office to try and find out who she was.


	2. Chapter 1: Paperwork!

Amber Mollari12/4/2007

**Chapter 1: Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork.**

It had been two weeks, and the pile of papers on Kaiba's desk just kept growing. Normally it wouldn't have even gotten to a tenth of the piles current height, but Kaiba was a man on a mission. He had spent the past fortnight on his latest obsession, discovering the identity of the mystery duelist he had met in the virtual wood. He'd all but given up when he'd read the list of the people Pegasus has scheduled to test the new program at that time and all of them were men. At which point he'd given up for a couple of days to catch up on his paperwork, 'Does this stuff ever end?' the young CEO asked himself as he reviewed the twentieth report that day. Starting to feel extremely bored and tense he picked up the next piece of paper work up from his in tray, it was an amended copy of the contract between Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions, the one discussing proposed additions to the program. That's when it hit him; Pegasus had worked with him to add extra functionality to allow people to have a username and virtual self much like an avatar.  
'So that's why she thought I was somebody impersonating me!' he realized, he also noticed how weird that sounded and was glad he didn't say it out loud. Within minutes he'd managed to pull up all the user profiles and avatars for the testers using the program on the day he had dueled the mystery girl. He almost started to laugh gleefully when he found a female user profile, only almost. This is Seto Kaiba we are talking bout, and everyone knows he doesn't laugh gleefully. However he did let out a frustrated growl when he saw her display picture and username. It read MissRa, and her avatar didn't look like what he remembered, in fact he never really paid much attention to what she had been wearing. He'd been too taken in by those eyes of hers, and the way they seemed to look right through him, something he'd often heard those who worked for him saying about him as he passed them in the cafeteria. Kaiba sighed to himself out of frustration more then anything else, and eyed his huge pile of paperwork, before groaning.  
'Just another one of that irritating man's games' he thought to himself, 'strange he didn't play any of those god dam toon monsters he's so fond of'. Silently shaking his head at the whole thing he packed away the work with the highest priority into his briefcase and decided to head home to finish it off there. After all he had a flight to Duelist Kingdom tomorrow afternoon and he wanted to take a nap to make sure he wouldn't feel too jet lagged. Before he could think about setting off home though, he had to leave his personal assistant Rowland and his personal secretary a memo about the two – three week business trip where he was expecting Rowland to assist Mokuba in running things. Mokuba may be young, but Seto Kaiba wouldn't trust anyone else with his company.

Over at the Black Crown game shop, Duke was bouncing around his room like a five year old kid on a few dozen pixie sticks at Christmas! Tomorrow was the big day, and he couldn't wait, he was still practically bouncing of the walls of his room when he calmed down enough to conference call his friends.  
"Have I got news for you guys!!" he exclaimed down the phone, causing them to all hold their phone's handset away from their ears.  
"Well somebody sure sounds happy today." Was Joey's reply, "what happened? Did you find yourself another lady for your fan club?" To Joey's credit he kept any bitterness he might be feeling out of his voice.

"So come on Duke what is this good news?" came Yugi's voice next. Duke still couldn't believe that Yugi had wanted to be his friend after how shabbily he had treated them all. That's why he wanted him there more then anyone.  
"Well" he responded, trying to drag it out, he still couldn't really believe it himself, "Tomorrow yours truly is being flown to Duelist Kingdom by the big cheese of Duel Monsters himself! He wants to meet me to discuss contracts for my new game, and he said he's even going to try and open up negotiations between me and Kaiba Corp! Man I can't wait." Duke was practically jumping all over again as he told his friends. This time it was his turn to hold the phone away from his ear as Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan all shouted congratulations at him down the phone. "Calm down you guys!!" he shouted back, "you don't know the best bit yet". He smiled as they quieted down even if it was cut short by Tristan.  
"So what can be better then Pegasus flying you to his island to sort out your contract Duke? Was Joey right bout the fan girls?" Tristan enquired trying to not to laugh. Duke felt himself start to blush, but just a little. After all Duke was a ladies man, and ladies men didn't blush like school kids. Well maybe occasionally.  
"So yeah tell us Duke, what could be better then what you already told us?" this time it was Tea he could hear. Duke was enjoying this way too much, he had to suppress a giggle, their curiosity must really be getting to them he thought.  
"Well I'd say taking my friends to Duelist Kingdom with Pegasus' permission so I won't be bored is! Pegasus warned me that this could take a couple weeks at least to sort out because of all the legal stuff involved. Although that's still not the best bit!" he explained. His explanation was met by more pleading from his friends to know what was so great. After they settled down he continued, "The best bit is he's flying us all over there tomorrow on his private jet". He heard groans from his friends on the phone.  
"But Duke" Yugi said, "That's not enough notice for us to clear it without our parents, why didn't you mention this sooner?" The others all agreed.  
"Don't worry you lot, I didn't mention it sooner because I wanted it to be a surprise for your summer holidays! Anyway you can all come, I already got my dad to sort it with your parents for you, so get off your lazy asses and get packing!! We're going to Duelist Kingdom! Duke Devlin style!" He smiled when he heard the screams of excitement coming from his friends. Grinning like the Cheshire cat he went to start packing himself, he'd been waiting for these talks for weeks but Pegasus had insisted on waiting until summer. He hadn't wanted to affect Duke's school studies he'd said as way of explanation. Duke really couldn't understand why his friends didn't like the man; both times he'd been lucky enough to meet him in person he had found Pegasus to be a polite and gracious man.

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was kicking ass on Halo and thoroughly enjoying himself when his big brother got back from work. He wished Seto wouldn't work so much, Mokuba giggled maniacally as he lined up his sniper rifle to shoot one of the other team when he felt a hand roughing up his hair.  
"Big brother, your home!" he shouted, pausing the game. Seto looked at the screen briefly before enquiring, "Kicked anybody's ass today?" normally Seto didn't let his brother idle away all his time on video games but it was the summer holidays.

"You bet I did big brother!" the younger Kaiba said grinning from ear to ear, and getting up off the couch to give his brother a hug. Seto couldn't help but smile.  
"That's my little brother." he said before heading upstairs for a shower. Mokuba watched him go, and jumped back over the couch and grabbed his wireless controller and laughed some more as he shot his opponents.  
Seto quickly made his way to his room; he was looking forward to a shower immensely before getting his hands dirty with more paperwork before bed. Closing the door behind him, he quickly undressed and grabbed his robe and went into his en suite bathroom. He turned on his shower and decided to brush his teeth, while he waited for it to warm up. To his surprise he could still Mokuba laughing from inside the bathroom. Rinsing his mouth out, he stepped into his shower and let the warm water wash over him, even he had to admit it was extremely refreshing after the day he'd had at work. 'Just two or three hours working then I should spend an hour or so with Mokuba before I go to bed' he decided. After all there was a good chance he would be gone for three weeks, and he knew his little brother would miss him a great deal, and though he was loathe to admit it. Seto would miss him as well. He was surprised to find himself wondering bout MissRa again while he was in there, he growled at himself and pushed it to the back of his mind and grabbed his shampoo.  
Downstairs Mokuba was having the time of his life; nobody could touch him when he'd grabbed the sniper rifle on his own custom map. He skillfully lined up his opponents one after the other. Whereas the opposing team hated his skill with the sniper rifle, his team mates adored him for it. To make things fair he often switched teams after each round, which always seemed a fair way to smooth any ruffled feathers. Mokuba was just about to fire the winning shot when Rowland came into the room and disturbed him.  
"Oh man, Rowland, you just made me miss the winning shot for my team mates." Mokuba groaned. Rowland tried his best to look apologetic about it, but he couldn't for the life of him understand master Kaiba's obsession with shooting things on games. He bowed respectfully to the young Kaiba, which always made Mokuba laugh.  
"I am most sorry master Kaiba I didn't realize you were playing Halo again." Rowland said, "Trying to beat your high score again I presume? Anyway I was hoping to remind you that your brother is going on an important business trip tomorrow." Mokuba had to suppress a small groan. He hated it when his brother went away on business trips for weeks at a time; it wasn't that he didn't understand they were important. It was more that he felt kind of lonely when he did. "So master Kaiba", Rowland continued, "As is your brother's usual practice he's asked me to assist you in running Kaiba Corp on his behalf".  
At this Mokuba felt himself breaking out into a smile, as much as he missed Seto when he went away, he loved being allowed to run the company while he was away even more.

Meanwhile at the Kame game shop, Yugi was eagerly packing for his surprise holiday with Duke and his friends. He hadn't one hundred percent believed it was happening until his granddad had come up to his room to give him a brand new suitcase to use for his trip.  
"Well that settles that little doubt, doesn't it Yugi?" he heard Yami say at the back of his mind, and nodded.  
"Yes it does, other me. I can't wait! This is going to be one swell summer vacation." Yugi replied, "Anything in particular you would like me to pack Yami?". For a while now Yugi had been sharing his body with the spirit of his millennium puzzle, they got on so well it was like they were two peas in a pod. Yugi had to admit he sure would miss his friend if anything happened to him to sever there bond. He could see Yami stood next to him in his room as he was packing, although he looked more like a ghost then a person to the untrained eye. When he looked up he could see Yami was looking at their duel disk and their deck rather intently. Yugi got the hint straight away.  
"Don't worry Yami, I wouldn't dream of going to Duelist Kingdom without my duel disk. I was wondering if there was anything else you wanted me to bring" Yugi explained to his other half. Trying to not to laugh, at the confused expression on Yami's face.

Joey on the other hand had just gotten off the phone to his sister Serenity; he always rang her at least once every week ever since she had her eye operation. He didn't know who was more scared of her losing her sight again, his sister or himself. After telling her he might not be able to phone her for a few weeks and promising to make it up to her, he half walked half ran up the stairs to his room. 'I have some serious packing to do!' Joey thought to himself. He scanned his room quickly for anything obvious he could take, 'I can't go without my duel disk and deck, Yugi is bound to have his with him, we can get some serious practice in on the plane' he decided, as he excitedly ran around packing like a man possessed. Anyone who saw him would think he was the one who was going to be getting a new contract for a new game with Industrial Illusions instead of Duke.

- 4 -


	3. Chapter 2:Plane spotting

**Chapter 2: Plane spotting!**

The next day in the car, on his way to the air port Duke could barely contain his excitement. It took most of his self control not to run the red lights and speed his way there, even if he was way ahead of schedule to make his flight. 'Man this is so going to rock' he thought, before turning on his car stereo to listen some tunes. In Duke's world if something rocked it called for some serious rocking out, luckily he wasn't driving himself t the air port, his dad was. So there was no chance of him head banging so much he crashed his car.

At Domino airport the gang had already arrived and were eagerly awaiting Duke's arrival, well Yugi and Tea were. Joey and Tristan were eagerly awaiting the opportunity to get something to eat, as per usual. The silence in the group was finally broken by Joey asking, "Do you think Pegasus will have included some free food in this free flight?" he looked at his friends with pleading puppy dog eyes.  
"Hey Joey, is it any wonder Kaiba calls you a mutt when you make puppy dog eyes at us all the time?" Tristan said half joking, only to hit round the head with a cushion. By an irritated Joey.  
"Since when did you turn into Kaiba's clone?" he asked his friend. Yugi shook his head at the pair of them; he half expected them to get into a fight. Yugi being Yugi however had hoped for the best, he didn't like to think badly of people. Next thing he knew, Tristan had messed his hair up to look like Kaiba's and was doing impressions of the CEO of Kaiba Corp which even he had to laugh at. 'Just hope we don't bump into Kaiba while we're waiting for our plane to arrive', he thought to himself. Sensing Yugi's concern Yami asked his friend what was wrong, and why he was worried bout Kaiba of all people being at the airport. To which Yugi explained Tristan's bad impersonation of Kaiba and even Yami had to chuckle at that idea. Just as Tristan finished playing around and re-gelled his hair, and Tea had stopped herself from laughing, Duke came running up to the group.

"What I miss guys?" the slightly out of breath Duke asked his friends, wondering what the big joke was. To his surprise the gang looked at him and fell about laughing even harder, causing the confused boy to anime sweat drop.  
"Oh. It's. Nothing." replied Tristan, between fits of giggles. Trying to, regain his self composure.  
"Yeah Duke don't worry they weren't laughing at you" Yugi chimed in, "Tristan was doing his impression of Kaiba because Joey called him Kaiba's clone that's all, it was pretty funny actually". On hearing this Duke chuckled a little, and wondered why on earth Tristan would ever be accused of being Kaiba's clone he was about to ask when Joey cut him off.  
"Tristan said it's my own fault I get called a mutt, because I have big puppy dog eyes", Joey complained to his friend "I don't do I duke? Please say I don't". At hearing this it was Dukes turn to laugh, but he just shook his head and refused to comment. Instead he decided to suggest the gang get something to eat before the plane arrived, on hearing his stomach growling. This idea proved extremely popular with Joey and Tristan who took off like a pair of Olympic runners in search of a fast food joint.

Mokuba had finally gotten bored of shooting people with a sniper rifle on Halo. Yes it can happen! It was a Saturday so he wasn't expected to go into work, so he was wandering around his home looking for any chance to create mischief. He was a young teenage boy after all. He decided to go get his skateboard from his room and ride it down the stairs; he knew his brother hated it when he did this so he always did it when he knew his big brother was going away for while. Before he got to his room however he passed his brother's room and noticed his door was ajar. Which was odd as Seto normally always made sure it closed and locked, at least closed when he was in there. Trying to suppress laughter he peeked around the door and saw his brother had fallen asleep at his desk. This sight triggered the forming of a plan in the young boy's mind, to wake his brother up. Normally he wouldn't dare do anything to annoy him, but today wasn't an ordinary day. Today was the day his brother was leaving for a business trip, and he knew his brother wouldn't be able to stay mad the whole time was away.  
Hand over his mouth, to suppress his mischievous laughter, he walked up to his brother and tugged on his dressing gown sleeve to make sure he really was asleep. As hard as it is to believe Seto sometimes played pranks on Mokuba, usually before he went away on a business trip. So he wanted to be sure he was really asleep. Tugging hard on the sleeve of Seto's dressing gown got no response, his brother didn't even stir, 'Oh man he must have been working all night again. Well I best wake him up so he can pack'.  
The next thing Seto knew he was being rudely awakened by what sounded like his alarm clock. He reached out to his left to turn it off as he always did. However this time his hand fell on what felt like hair, not only did it feel like hair but it felt like a head. Still fairly groggy he turned to see what he'd hit instead of his clock he saw a blurry figure of a boy with black hair giggling and shouting "BEEP! BEEP!". It took Seto a minute or two to realize he was looking at his brother, pretending to be an alarm clock and an efficient one at that! He'd grabbed a foot stool so he would be heard more clearly, and he was grinning from ear to ear. Normally Seto found it rather endearing when he brother smiled like that, but not when he was being disturbed from his work and/or his sleep.  
"Mokuba!" he started to yell, his grogginess sounding in his voice. In a split second however his brother was gone. Running down the corridor to his room laughing all the way there. A sleepy Seto Kaiba rubbed the sleep from his eyes and realized he was still at his desk. 'What am I doing at my desk' he wondered as he started to wake up, the last thing he remembered was getting to the end of that large pile of work he had brought home. 'I must have fallen asleep' he realized. Not that it was much of an issue, thanks to his brothers little prank he was up with more then enough time to pack some things and make his journey to Pegasus' island in more then enough time to make their meeting. Although he couldn't help wondering if there were any speeding laws applicable to air travel.  
Mokuba was feeling a bit out of breathe, as he lent against his door just incase his brother chased after him. The look on his brother's face had made it all worth it even if he did get shouted at. He stopped and listened for a few minutes, he couldn't hear any footsteps or his brother's voice. So he decided to peek out down the corridor, still seeing no sign of his brother he relaxed a little and decided to surf the web and read his favorite web comics.

At the air port the gang was getting very, very excited as they saw their plane come into view. Never one to miss a chance for possible free food, Joey was off again doing his best impression of an Olympic athlete, with Tristan following not far behind. The rest of gang left in their wake, they all did an anime fall before quickly running to catch up to the boys.  
"Hey! Slow down you two", Duke shouted after them. After all they wouldn't get far considering Duke had every-bodies invites in his jeans pocket. Five minutes of running later a very tired pair of guys were standing at the gate looking for their tickets when Duke came up behind them and whacked each of them on the head with their invites. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the gesture, which even Yami found amusing. Joey and Tristan both started to protest but were soon cut off by Duke.  
"Well if you had of asked me for your invites guys I would of told you they doubled up as our tickets, but no you had to pretend it was a life or death race." Duke responded unable to keep all of the sarcasm out of his voice. Quickly retrieving the invites from his pocket he handed them out to each of his friends, who then proceeded to show them to the man at the gate who let them through to board Pegasus' plane. They couldn't believe the size of it when they clapped eyes on it.  
"I call window seat!" shouted Joey excitedly as he bounded up the stairs. Followed by Duke, Tristan, Yugi and finally a rather nervous Tea. Yugi was trying his best to be reassuring to his friend.  
"B-but I-I have n-never flown before Yugi" she stammered clinging onto him for dear life. Yugi was about to say something when he felt Yami's presence beside him.  
"Perhaps I should talk to her?" he enquired, seeming as Yami had never flown before either Yugi decided his friend's suggestion would be a good idea. True they'd been to duelist kingdom before but last time was by boat. "Don't worry Tea", Yami's voice sounded calm and more masculine then Yugi's and he hoped more reassuring. He took her by the hand and led her to her seat on the plane. She looked up at him and gave him her best attempt at a smile.  
"I take it you've never flown before either Yami?", she said feeling a little calmer now she was on board. Yami smiled and nodded before responding.  
"Well back in ancient Egypt we didn't exactly have aeroplanes" he gave a slight laugh, which to his surprise seemed to relax the girl because she laughed with him. Meanwhile Duke was trying to stop Joey and Tristan raiding the mini-bar on the plane, which the two guys were convinced would hold food and not the alcohol Duke tried to convince them was in there. He was about to give up trying, when a voice sounded over the intercom asking all passengers to please take there seats, because they would be taking off shortly. With a groan Tristan and Joey complied, and chose their seats and buckled themselves in, Duke wisely decided to bring his mp3 player along so he wouldn't be annoyed all the way by the other's guys complaining bout food.

Back at the mansion, Kaiba was inspecting his walk-in wardrobe for suitable attire for his business trip, and of course planning a suitable revenge prank. He couldn't believe he hadn't already set one. They always left a parting prank before he went on long trips away without his brother by his side. It was something of a little tradition; their step-father hadn't really let Seto be the child he was when they'd been adopted. So he started leaving little jokes and pranks around for his little brother, not wanting Mokuba to be deprived of his childhood the way Gozaburo was doing to him. With a low growl at himself for thinking back to those times he shook all thoughts out of his mind, and started picking out suitable clothes to pack. After that he packed his other essentials, not really trusting anything that was ever provided in hotels there was no way he would trust anything Pegasus would provide. This was when he got the perfect idea, for a revenge prank on his brother. With a wry smile he dug out his cell phone and rang Rowland, who answered after the second ring.  
"Hello sir. How may I be of service?" was his assistant's response. Seto paused for effect, trying to word his strange request in the right way.  
"Rowland I have a" he paused again, how should he put it, "rather odd request for you today. While you're out running your errands I would greatly appreciate it if you would go to the joke shop" his smile was starting to become a smirk.  
"The j-joke shop sir? What could you possibly need from there?" was the baffled reply.  
"Oh just a usual prank, as you probably know my little brother is very fond of playing pranks on me before I go away on any important business trip. I was hoping to leave a small surprise for him. I trust that I can leave this matter in your capable hands?" Kaiba had no doubt Rowland would know the perfect prank to choose. Even if it was a strange request.  
"Ah I see" said Rowland, starting to understand what this was all about. " I'm sure I know just the thing for master Mokuba." He replied chuckling slightly. It may be unprofessional of him to think so, but secretly he was glad his boss acted his own age even if it was only once every blue moon. Kaiba gave a short acknowledgement and hung up. 'Now with that taken care of, I just need to find all the required paperwork. Then find my deck and duel disk, just in case he decides to try his little scheme again', he thought to himself as he finished his packing. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of prank Rowland would decide on, one thing he did know was he would have to give Rowland a small bonus for accepting such a bizarre order.


	4. Chapter 3: Business Trip

Amber Mollari12/4/2007

**Chapter 3: A business trip with a difference**

At Duelist Kingdom Amber was lying on her bed in her room, one of her favorite CDs blasting out of the speakers of her laptop. She sighed to herself more then anything; it had only been a week since she'd moved here to her uncle's island. However she was getting a little bored and none of her friends were on msn, she missed them already. Losing herself in the music Amber began to sing along to her favorite track on the album, something she would never ever do if she knew her uncle was stood outside. A knock on the door made her jump off her bed with a start; she rushed over to her laptop and paused the music.  
"Who is it?" she called out not sure if she had imagined the knocking at the door. She smiled when she saw her uncle's head pop round the door.  
"You don't mind if I come in do you? I wouldn't want to interrupt your rendition of what ever it was you were singing to" Pegasus replied chucking. Making Amber smile and blush a little at the same time, she didn't like to let other people hear her sing. One of her worst habits was singing badly in the shower, so she was grateful she had an en suite bathroom here. "Don't worry you didn't sound that bad, for once" he continued. Earning himself a pillow in the face, from his niece.  
"You know I don't like it when you listen to my singing uncle" she replied trying not to laugh at the bemused expression on his face as he picked up her pillow and threw it back.   
"How many times do I have to tell you Amber, you can call me Max." he smiled, before telling her what he came to tell her. "Anyway I have an important guest arriving any minute now, I was wondering if you would want to accompany me to greet him?" Amber's ears perked up at the mention of an important guest, causing Pegasus to laugh at the cat like expression on his nieces face. A small part of him regretted never having a child with his late wife Cecilia, and Leo wasn't able to. At least he had Leo's adoptive daughter Amber though he consoled himself.  
"Who is it? Whose coming?" she asked jumping around excitedly looking for her shoes. She gave him a pleading look begging to know the answer. Never being able to resist that look since the day he'd met her, he held up his hands in surrender.  
"Well I'm sure you'll want to meet him my dear Amber" he told her smiling, "It's my dear Kaiba-boy". He found the expression on his nieces' face rather amusing. "You never know if he likes you he might even let you see his blue eyes cards" he told her teasing. Amber's eyes were full of mischief at the idea of Kaiba coming to her uncle's island as a guest; her thoughts were interrupted by her uncle waving a hand in front of her face. She giggled.  
"I am still on planet earth Uncle Max, when he's arriving? Wait a minute" she realized her uncle had told her he was meeting somebody to discuss a new game, but he hadn't mentioned Kaiba's name "I thought that Duke Devlin person was supposed to be your meeting for the next few weeks? What's going on?" A rather confused expression on her face. She looked into her uncle's soulful brown eye, his other covered by his long silver hair.  
"Oh did I forget to mention he was coming too? How thoughtless of me", her uncle replied this time dodging the impending pillow heading his way, and playfully bonking her on the head with it. He looked at his watch, and ushered Amber to follow him.

At the island landing pad, Kaiba's blue eyes plane was just arriving and proceeding to land. Looking out of the window, Kaiba was surprised to see Pegasus had come to greet him personally for once. Not only that but he wasn't alone. 'Since when did Pegasus have kids?' he wondered to himself, 'hmm why do I even care' he chided himself. Despite his annoyance at himself he couldn't help wonder if this girl might hold some clue to the mystery of who the mysterious missRa was.  
As he disembarked from his plane, luggage in tow, and briefcase in hand he noted the girl was whispering something to Pegasus, and then ran back inside. The gesture struck him as a little odd, but he didn't comment.  
"Ah I'm so glad you could make it my dear Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus exclaimed, before motioning for one of his staff to help with his luggage. Kaiba relinquished most of his luggage to the assistant but stubbornly kept hold of his briefcase.  
"Well what did you expect? I am here on important business after all." He was about to ask about the girl, when he decided against it but he wasn't sure why.  
"Of course" was the reply, "Of course you are Kaiba-boy. If you would be as so kind as to let me show you to your room?" Pegasus asked. The over enthusiastic tone to the man's voice putting Kaiba on edge.  
"Hnn" was all he said in response. Pegasus raised an eyebrow wondering what it meant, relieved when Kaiba-boy nodded. He motioned to his assistant to follow with Kaiba's luggage, and the three of them made their way inside the large house.

On the other side of the island, the plane carrying Duke and his friends had just landed. With Pegasus being pre-occupied greeting Kaiba his personal assistant Croquet was waiting for them. He tried to hide his bemused expression as the gang of five disembarked from the plane. Yami/Yugi was leading the girl out by her hand, and Duke was looking rather embarrassed by Joey and Tristan. Who followed close behind, still arguing about who ate the last pack of peanuts from behind the bar, and who was going to pay for them. Croquet couldn't help but wonder how Mr.Kaiba was going to react when he bumped into Yugi and his friends. It was no secret that the two didn't get along.  
"Excuse me, but may I see your invites?" he asked the group of friends. All of them except Duke looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. Duke sighed, and showed Croquet his ticket/invite. The others quickly followed suit, finally realizing that was what Duke was talking bout back at the airport in Domino. Satisfied that everyone was accounted for who should be here, Croquet motioned for the gang to follow him to where they would be staying.

Mean while Amber was sat in her room, trying to resist pinching herself just to prove she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't believe it was him! The real Seto Kaiba, the teen CEO of Kaiba Corp, and not only that but he was here. Trying to stifle a giggle fit she decided she needed to get a shower if I she was going to be presentable enough to approach him. It had been her dream for a long time to face Kaiba in a duel, especially since it was announced he was the proud owner of three of the only four Blue Eyes White Dragons her uncle had ever created. Not only was Kaiba here, but her uncle had told her he's invited Yugi Motou to accompany Duke Devlin. She'd heard many interesting things about him as her uncles' game had taken off. Amber couldn't wait to meet him and find out if any of the bizarre things she had heard were real.  
Humming the tune she was singing before her uncle had interrupted she un-paused her media player and turned the volume up. Happy it was loud enough, she crossed to her bathroom and decided to have a nice warm shower.

Else where in the huge villa, Kaiba was musing about getting a shower himself before settling down to review the important paperwork he needed. He allowed himself to be led down corridor after corridor, past numerous doors, before he was finally ushered into a room. Not surprisingly it had a blue theme, Kaiba smirked at the gesture.  
"I hope you find the room to your satisfaction my dear Kaiba-boy, I know my humble home isn't as grand as what you are usest to" Pegasus told him.  
"I'm sure I'll survive Pegasus, besides I'm sure you have somebody else to annoy?", Kaiba responded rather curtly. He was curious as to whether or not Pegasus would give away any details as to who the mysterious girl was. He was disappointed however, when Pegasus agreed he had over things that required his attention and left. Shaking his head, he laid his briefcase on the desk, and had a look around the room he had been provided. Finally satisfied that it wasn't bugged or booby trapped, he decided to get a quick shower to refresh himself before doing a little exploring. He was determined to find out who that girl he had seen talking to Pegasus was. However Kaiba had no idea of the consequences such a decision would lead to.

Croquet on the other hand had his hands full with showing the gang their rooms on a different wing of the large villa. For the sake of peace his boss had explained, Yugi would be best kept as far away from Kaiba as possible. After all he didn't want anything to get broken should any fighting break out between Kaiba and Yugi, or worse still Kaiba and Joey. He'd just shown Tea to her room, and practically had to drag Joey and Tristan out of the room to stop them gawping at everything. Next room on the way was Yugi's, who gave a polite thanks and went to get settled in.  
Swiftly moving on, Croquet successfully managed to get both Joey and Tristan to their allocated rooms without much more fuss. Although he was glad to finally be rid of their constant enquiries, about the possibility of room service. That just left Mr.Devlin who needed to be shown to his allocated room, which was located just at the end of the hall. A fact Croquet was glad about. They were already driving him round the bend and they hadn't even been here an hour, how was he going to cope with weeks of them? He could only guess. 

- 4 -


	5. Chapter 4: Joey the explorer

Amber Mollari12/4/2007

**Chapter 4: Just call me Joey the explorer!**

Much gawping, unpacking, and bed bouncing later. The gang was all sat in Duke's room wondering what to do next. It didn't take a genius to work out what Tristan and Joey wanted to do.  
"Let's go explore!" Joey said a huge grin on his face. Even a blind man could see what he really meant was; let's go find the kitchen because I'm still hungry. Also even the worst fortune teller or wanna-be psychic could of guessed why Tristan was agreeing so enthusiastically. He was hungry too. Not really that surprising that Tea was wishing for once she could meet a female friend, and escape from Joey and Tristan every once in a while. With a sigh she gave him a sharp jab in the ribs.  
"We all know you're just after more food Joey, anyone would think you two had hollow legs" she told him. Shaking her head slightly at them. "You'd most likely get lost within five minutes on your own." She continued in a slightly patronizing way.  
"Like hell I would!" Joey snapped back at her. "I can sniff out food from miles away! Just call me Joey Wheeler, explorer extraordinaire!" Next thing he knew he was knocked on his back by a slightly annoyed Duke holding a draft excluder like it was a light saber. The look on his face said it all.  
"Can you stop thinking about your stomach for five minutes? This is a very important time for me. If you do anything to screw this up so help me I will personally tie you to the lighting conductor by your feet!" Duke told him. This got a stifled laugh out of Tristan, until he was met by a glare from Duke saying the same fate would befall him, if he wasn't careful. Duke was poised to strike Tristan with his make shift light saber, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round and was surprised to see Yami standing behind him 'wasn't Yugi just stood there' he wondered.  
"Perhaps I should take them to find some food Duke? You have a busy day tomorrow and you need to get your paperwork in order. Am I correct in my assumptions?" Yami asked him calmly. The calming tone of Yami's words helped to calm Duke down, he couldn't help being nervous. Yami was right he did have a very important day ahead of him. Wordlessly he nodded to the other boy, if you could call Yami a boy. In fact the gang wasn't really sure whether to view Yami as a boy or a man. Holding her hands up in defeat Tea decided to go exploring the huge villa with her friends. While it was true they'd been here before for the Duelist Tournament which saw Yugi crowned as King of Games, they hadn't spent that much time in the house itself. Most of the duels took part on the island, and they'd only seen a small portion of the house. Something they only realized as they were being led to their rooms.

Kaiba on the other hand was just stepping out from an amazingly relaxing shower. Even he had to admit, Pegasus had good taste in bathrooms, as he surveyed the en suite room he'd been allocated. All the fixtures were chrome, and the tiles were white with wisps of silvery grey running through them. Moving the wet hair out of his eyes he reached over to grab one of the pale blue towels, and wrapped it round his waist. Then he proceeded to use a second to gently towel dry his hair, next he decided to brush his teeth. Funnily enough although he had no way of knowing his actions were being mirrored by Amber who was in her bathroom also. More coincidental still, she was hoping to make herself presentable should she run into him, in the same way he was hoping to look presentable should he bump into her. The only difference was Amber was listening to music, and Kaiba wasn't. To him music would simply have been an unnecessary distraction from the task at hand. Satisfied he looked the part; he crossed into his room and searched his suitcase for a suitable outfit when he heard a knock on the door. He hoped it wasn't Pegasus; he was loathe to let that man see him half naked.  
"Who is it?" he called out. Relieved, when he heard feminine voice of a maid reply to him, she'd simply come to tell him Pegasus was serving dinner for all his guests later that evening. Until then he was free to wander the grounds as he saw fit. He said thanks through the door, and moved his attentions back to getting dressed.  
Finally settling on the same outfit he had worn for his Battle City tournament. He admired himself in the mirror, hoping to give off a commanding air. Nodding to his reflection he decided to do something Seto Kaiba rarely did, take a walk. White trench coat billowing out behind him all the way.

Bouncing and chattering down the hall, Joey was getting more and more excited about the prospect of food. Despite the fact he had no idea where he was going he was having fun pretending to be a great explorer at least. Every time they passed a corner he insisted on peering around using his hands as a pair of make-believe binoculars even Tea was laughing. That was until Joey bumped into somebody while he was prating around. He found himself face to face with the red jacket of a suit; he slowly straightened up and found himself face to face with a man with shoulder-length silver hair. It was none other then Maximilion Pegasus himself. Unsure of what to do or say he just stood there wide-eyed staring at Pegasus' bemused expression.  
"You are allowed to talk to me you know Joey" he said with a chuckle. "Besides, I was just on my way to fetch you and your friends" he paused when he realized Duke wasn't with them. He let what he had said register on the young man's face before enquiring, "And where might Duke be? I expected him to be with you guys."  
"He's still in his room P-Pegasus" Joey managed to reply without stuttering too much. To his surprise Pegasus actually gave a warm smile.  
"I'll have to go get him then, I need to tell him to come for dinner." He said before realizing they didn't know where to go either. He motioned for them to follow him to Duke's room, when they got there Pegasus explained and proceeded to show them all to the dinning room they would be using. To the gang's surprise there were six places laid out, all with place names.  
"So you're not joining us for dinner Pegasus?" Yugi asked eyeing the name plate at the head of the table. Which read; Amber. He couldn't help wonder who Amber might be. Pegasus shook his head slightly; there was almost a sense of regret about the gesture. Remembering his niece didn't want her relationship with him to be known by his guests until she felt comfortable with it he pondered on what to say explain.  
"Unfortunately this is a rather busy time; I am currently undergoing negotiations with a number of associates during these next few months. Tonight I have a rather illustrious dinner-date with Kaiba-boy. However another of my guests will be joining you shortly, I hope you don't mind the extra company." He said as way of explanation, deciding to use the half-truth that Amber was his guest. After all it was true that she was only staying here temporarily, before Pegasus was able to make arrangements for her to move with her to Japan. After ushering for his guests to sit, he made a quick but gracious exit.  
"Who knew he could be so..." Tea struggled to find the appropriate word, "so well nice?" Finally settling for the only word that would come to mind. Tea had been seated facing the chair which has been allocated for Amber; Tristan sat to her left and Duke to her right. Yami/Yugi was sat next to Duke and Joey was seated next to Tristan. This meant that Amber would be sitting with Yugi to her left and Joey on her right. The small group of friends was already settled and chatting amongst themselves when they heard the door open. A blonde haired girl in jeans and a vest top came in and sat down at her place at the table. The sudden hushed silence made her a little nervous and she looked down at her lap as she felt four pairs of eyes looking at her. Seeing her friends gawping at the poor girl Tea kicked both Duke and Tristan in their shins, regretting she couldn't do anything bout Joey. Yugi had never really been one to ogle, but he was curious about her.  
The silence hung around the table until Yugi finally decided to break the uncomfortable air starting to permeate the room.  
"So you must be Amber?" he asked, in a rather innocent voice. It was an obvious thing to ask but he wanted to at least try to make her feel welcome. He gave Joey a look to say stop staring, it's rude before introducing himself, when she nodded.  
"It's nice to meet you Amber, my name is Yugi and these are my friends Joey, Tristan, Tea and Duke." He told her pointing out each person in turn as he mentioned them. Amber looked up at all the smiling faces starting to feel a little better; she noted sadly that Kaiba wasn't joining them this time. 'He is here on buiseness with my uncle' she consoled herself. Feeling a lot more comfortable when the maids came in with their dinner.  
"Well now that the introductions are over can we at least eat?", she looked up and realized it was Joey who had spoken. She laughed a little at the pleading look he was giving Yugi.  
"Is he always like this?" she asked the boy sat to her left. Who sheepishly nodded, as he saw Joey starting to shovel food down his throat the moment it was laid in front of him. Shaking her head, she began her own meal thinking to herself 'well Kaiba may not be here but at least I can have fun with these guys'. ****

- 4 -


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner with Kaibaboy

Amber Mollari12/4/2007

**Chapter 5: Dinner with Kaiba-boy**

Realizing the time Kaiba made his way back inside the huge villa, he'd spent his free time wandering around the gardens. It wasn't that Kaiba was really that interested in flowers, but he had been curious to see if he might find the mysterious girl hanging around. After all it was in a nature setting he had met her originally, so he naturally assumed he might find her idling away amongst the flowers. He approached the doors with a sigh, was he actually disappointed he hadn't found her? Kaiba wasn't sure, maybe he was more relieved. Both notions seemed a bit silly to him, so yet again he pushed all thoughts of her to the back of his mind as he walked to the main foyer where the maid had asked him to wait.  
Five minutes after he had gotten there, he was greeted by a different maid and led down a few corridors to a conservatory. 'Rather odd place for our meeting' he thought. However he chose to say nothing, Pegasus' silky voice distracting him from his thoughts, he'd almost forgotten about him. Almost.  
"I hope you don't mind it being just the two of us, my dear Kaiba-boy", he heard Pegasus saying, not really paying much attention. Pegasus watched him with a bemused expression on his face, 'why all those belts around his arms and legs? Also what's with those gauntlets?' He wondered.  
"I trust you chose this place because we wont be disturbed and not for its view?" Kaiba enquired. He strode across the room and draped his coat on the back of his chair before sitting down. Further enquiring, "So are we going to discuss things over dinner or get straight to the paperwork?"  
Kaiba didn't have long to wait for his answer. Two maids came in each carrying a tray with their meals, Pegasus thanked the women and requested they fetch him a bottle of red wine. Bowing to their boss, they quickly left and returned with the wine he had asked for and two glasses. Setting them down next to each of them, and handing the bottle to Pegasus to inspect before finally being dismissed. The young CEO had to admit to himself at least, that his host had good taste in wine, and food. Even if he wasn't the biggest fan of drinking Seto always appreciated a well prepared meal.

Back in the dinning room, the gang was conversing happily having finished their dinner and even dessert. It was no surprise that Amber decided to leave them to it, she felt like a spare wheel. Only Yugi noticed her go with a pang of sadness, he'd wanted her to feel welcome amongst him and his friends. Obviously her retreat from the group had shown she wasn't feeling that welcome. Giving his friends a polite excuse as to where he was going Yugi decided to follow her; he was worried his friends or himself had upset her in some way. Luckily he was quick enough not to loose her as she traversed the corridors of the villa finally going outside onto the poolside patio, and plonking herself down on a sun lounger. She gave out an audible sigh, she felt so alone. Amber was lying back staring at the night time sky, wondering how her uncle's meeting with Seto Kaiba was going. Closing her eyes as she tried to picture him as she'd always seen him on TV, standing tall and slim, his brunette hair slightly obscuring his wonderfully blue eyes. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she imagined losing herself in his eyes. When she felt a hand on her shoulder and almost shrieked in fright. Frantically looking around she saw it was only Yugi. 'What could he possibly want with me', she wondered. Amber didn't get the chance to ask, next thing she knew Yugi was bombarding her with questions.  
"Are you alright Amber? We didn't do anything to offend you did we? I'm sorry if my friends and I were rude or anything…" he trailed off when he heard her giggle. She couldn't help herself and she wasn't sure why, it just felt kind of well ridiculous. Here was the King of Games and he was running around looking for her to see if he had upset her! Surely it was her who should be apologizing to him for walking out on them?  
"I. I just. Wanted to be alone. Just to think. I guess" was her uncertain reply. Yugi thought about leaving her to her thoughts, when Yami urged him to stay instead. He barely knew the girl but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was feeling very cut off and lonely. Yugi remembered what that felt like, before he'd solved his grandpa's puzzle and been united with Yami. Wishing for real friends he never imagined it would come true, and that Tea, Joey and Tristan would come into his life. Even Duke was now a valued friend to Yugi and his friends. Despite the misunderstandings between them in the beginning.

Over in the conservatory, Pegasus and Kaiba had long since finished their dinner and were discussing the contract. Try as he might to focus Kaiba just couldn't stop his mind wandering every so often, and found himself doodling absently on his pad. 'Since when do I doodle?' he silently asked himself, 'must just be the wine'. He shook his head slightly trying t clear his mind, and tried to follow what Pegasus was saying.  
"As I was saying Kaiba, I think the profile feature will be very popular, you could market it as a mmorpg version of duel monsters!" Pegasus exclaimed. 'A mmorpg?' Kaiba wondered.  
"Unfortunately I don't think that would be possible for quite some time. For my virtual dueling environment to properly utilized as a massive multiplayer online, role playing game we'd need to develop more home friendly equipment. We can hardly expect the average duelist to be able to fit one of the arcade machines into their spare room now can we?" Kaiba replied. Smirking at the fact his business associate hadn't realized that flaw in that plan himself.  
"Yes, yes your quite right. How stupid of me!" Pegasus chuckled, "I must be losing my touch well at least you seem to have kept yours fully in tact. Moving on though, do you think we will still be able to allow the user to choose an avatar?" Pegasus took a small sip of his drink while Kaiba mused over the idea.  
"I think it's certainly more achievable then your other suggestions, I wont however allow a avatar based on me to be used. It's bad enough I get hounded by the media, and fan girls without testosterone driven teenagers running around pretending to me." Kaiba raised an eye brow at the man sat across from him as he started to chuckle.  
"Of course not my dear Kaiba-boy that wasn't what I meant at all. Just a small amount of user customization like choosing their gender, hair colour, eye colour, that stuff." Pegasus smiled, almost as if he had some private joke. Kaiba realized his mistake but would never admit to his rival.  
"Well of course, although I thought you had already been working on that feature? Are you thinking we should allow some changes in terms of clothing?" Kaiba's spotted a chance to glean some info about that mysterious girl and he wasn't going to pass it up.  
"Well yes I'll admit I have been having a small play around with the idea. I haven't done anything drastic myself; I submitted my proposals to the appropriate people at Kaiba Corp, and at Industrial Illusions. As per our agreement Kaiba-boy." Pegasus liked watching Kaiba bristle at the use of his pet name, it never ceased to be amusing and it never got old.

Outside by the pool Amber and Yugi were attempting to get to know each other better, it was going better then they'd expected. Amber felt like she had 101 questions to ask him, and for the most part he seemed happy to answer them. Except for one or two questions regarding his other-self.  
"So you met Tea, Joey and Tristan at school back in Domino which is in Japan?" she asked him wanting to make sure she had her facts right. He nodded smiling.  
"I live with my grandpa, I help him run his shop" was his reply. Amber's curiosity was getting the better of her and she asked excitedly; "What kind of shop is it?"  
"Oh it's a small game shop, he mainly sells board games and of course duel monsters cards. Duke's father owns a different shop across town. They specialize more in video games, they kind of have an unofficial truce not to sell what the other does." Yugi explained. Amber nodded smiling.  
"You met Duke when he challenged you try his new game. Wait! Is that why you're all here? To talk with Pegasus about marketing Duke's game?" she asked trying not to get too excited. Yugi smiled and nodded, 'she seems nice enough' he thought to himself.  
"That's really cool Yugi." She told him with a warm smile. "However, there are lots of things about you I'd like to know" she continued. Yugi got the feelings a long and awkward discussion was about to begin.

Their business concluded for the night Kaiba grabbed his coat and other belongings from the room before making his leave. He was looking forward to some peace and quiet in the solitude of his guest room for the rest of the night.  
When he reached his room he placed his papers on his desk and hung his coat up, it was only then he took any real noticed of his doodles. I say doodles they were more like drawings. Stunned he studied the small drawing closely and realized he'd drawn the girl from the game! Not only that but scattered randomly across the rest of the blank page were small doodles of hand-cuffs and similar motifs. With a low growl he screwed the piece of paper into a tight ball and threw it into the bin. 'Not now' he thought 'I can't let myself get distracted by these stupid ideas and. And by that infuriating missRa, she probably doesn't even exist anyway.'  
Lying on the bed, his hands behind his head he tried to clear his head all thoughts about the meeting he'd just had. Realizing he hadn't heard from his little brother, he reached into his jeans pocket and retrieved his cell phone. Mokuba answered on the third ring.

"Big brother! Is that you?" a happy Mokuba exclaimed down the phone. Hearing his little brother's voice made him feel a lot better. He sat up on the bed so he could hear Mokuba better.  
"Well who else where you expecting? The Easter bunny?" he replied, not bothering to stifle a small chuckle. Only Mokuba ever heard him like this.  
"Seto, I grew out of that years ago! Don't be silly. Besides why would an over grown rabbit have your phone?" was the slightly baffled response.  
"Never mind all that now. How's things going back in Domino, I trust our stairs are in one piece and you haven't broken your neck trying to skate board down them. Oh did you get my little surprise?" as much as he trusted his little brother he still worried he'd come back and the house would be wrecked.  
"Yes Seto I did, I am so going to get you back for that!" he little brother told him, sounding slightly annoyed. It was all in good fun though, they knew it. Seto couldn't help but laugh, he loved these little games he played with Mokuba. After all he had done everything in his power to make sure his little brother had a chance at a normal childhood. Just because he was now in charge of Kaiba Corp and not Gozaburo wasn't going to change that.  
"I'll look forward to it. Besides little brother I need to finish some paperwork off, and before you nag me to death. I promise to get some sleep. Ok Mokuba?" he was surprised at how tired he actually felt.  
"Ok big brother. Bye!" was all Mokuba said before hanging up. Kaiba smiled, and wondered what sort of thing Mokuba would do to get him back.

- 5 -


	7. Chapter 6: Oh my Pharaoh

**Chapter 6: Oh my pharaoh!**

Still in by the pool Yugi was trying to explain to his new friend about his other self. He hardly knew the girl but for some reason felt like he could talk to her about this. She listened intently as he told her about the Pharaoh, and how he solved the millennium puzzle given to him by his grandpa. 'Doesn't he need to stop for air' she wondered. He'd been talking non-stop for what felt like hours.  
"So this one time at band-camp", Yugi said just to see if she was still listening, she hadn't said a word in over 30mins.  
"Oh god don't you start that on me!" She cried. Hiding her head under her pillow. She could just about hear muffled laughter coming from the boy. Removing the pillow from her head she saw he was laughing at her. Amber gave him a look questioning what was so frigging funny.  
"I'm sorry Amber, but you were so quiet I was worried I sent you to sleep or something. At least I know you were listening to me, but you probably thinks it's all a childish fantasy right?" his' eyes searching hers for an answer.  
"Well I could see why some would think that Yugi" she smiled before she continued. "I did however spend some of my childhood in Egypt and I'm not as materialistic as most people you would meet. On the contrary I'm a lot more open minded about these things. However I would like to see this 'other you' just so I could be sure for myself that its real." Was her, carefully thought out reply. Yugi didn't say anything; he just looked at her not knowing how to respond. He's expected her to laugh, to say it was impossible to tell him to grow up or something. After all that what everyone else outside his group of friends seemed to do and he's kind of come to expect hostility from others.  
"Anyway I don't know bout you but I'm feeling rather puckish, I'll get us some snacks. Won't be long" he heard Amber say. When he looked up she was running back to the villa. 'Well Yami this is as a good a time as any I suppose, what do you think' he asked his other self through their link. After Yami gave his consent they made the switch, 'Hmm Amber is in for a surprise when she gets back' thought Yami.

Several minutes passed whilst Yami stood by the pool admiring the night sky view as he waited for Amber to come back. The young pharaoh was just beginning to get impatient when he heard a female voice behind him say 'Oh hi pharaoh I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon'. Yami turned round and found himself, face to face with the blonde girl Yugi had told him was Amber, and she was holding two bags of what looked like food.  
"Would you like a marshmallow or a tortilla chip? I wasn't sure if I was in a sweet of savory mood so I grabbed both and decided to let Yugi pick. Although seeming as you're here now you can pink" she said by way of explanation. Yami tried to work out which was which, but he couldn't. Well it's not like these types of foods existed when he was alive. Seeing his perplexed expression the young woman giggled, she held up a bag of pink and white fluffy things, and explained that these were a kind of sweet called a marshmallow, and that the other bag contained crisps made from corn. Tentatively Yami opted for a tortilla chip; he didn't want Yugi to end up on a sugar high later when he was supposed to be in bed sleeping.  
"Hmm not bad, what did you say these were again?" he asked the girl. Before reaching into the bag and grabbing a large handful and stuffing his face with them. Much to Amber's amusement.  
"There called tortilla chips, and speaking of names what exactly should I call you? I can't keep calling you the Pharaoh surely?" was the bemused reply. Pausing for a moment he wondered what name he should tell her, Yugi always called him Yami or the pharaoh but he wasn't in ancient Egypt now so he opted for Yami.  
"Well Amber, I have had many names but Yugi always calls me Yami." Happy with his response he eagerly grabbed some more chips.  
"Ok then Yami, but I don't think Yugi will appreciate you getting him fat on all these chips you know" she said giggling a little. He raised an eye brow at her not quite comprehending her words. Then it dawned on him, they shared the same body so if he ate too many unhealthy foods it would affect Yugi. 'Well one little indulgence won't hurt surely' he pondered.


	8. Chapter 7: WTF

**Chapter 7: WTF?**

Later that night, Kaiba awoke from a particularly disturbing dream. Bolted upright and turned on the bedside lamp, 'what the hell was all that about?' he wondered feeling a little freaked out. That bastard better not of spiked my drink or I swear I'll have his head, he decided as he crossed over to the bathroom. The cold of the bathroom tiles shocked him into a more wakeful state against the bare skin of hit feet. As he proceeded to splash some cool water on his face and neck to refresh himself. He felt his thoughts drifting back to the nightmare he'd just woken from.  
'What's wrong with me' Seto wondered. It'd been months since he had, had any sort of nightmare regarding his old step-father. Why now? Why did they start happening again now of all times when he had important work to do for his company? He studied his reflection intently for a few minutes, and his reflection studied him. Neither got any answers from the other. With a sigh, he decided to go back to bed even though he couldn't shake the dream from his mind.  
In his dream he had found himself in his mansion, and he could hear Mokuba screaming for his help. He'd ran down the corridor to the door at the end where the voices were coming from, but no matter how fast he ran he never got any closer. After what had felt like he's been running for hours, he had stumbled just as he got to the door and he'd woken up.  
Now he was lying in his bed in his guest room at Pegasus' villa, staring at the ceiling. He had no idea why he was bothering. The ceiling couldn't answer any of his questions, with a low growl he rolled over onto his side and stared at the wall instead. Not finding any solace on the wall either he got up, grabbed his dressing gown and decided to some work on his laptop. However his mind had other ideas, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't focus. Normally if he was at home, he would walk down the hallway to his brother's room see he was asleep and he would be fine. However he wasn't at home, he was on Pegasus' island, and Mokuba was back in Domino. Glancing over at the clock, he tried to figure out what time it would be back there. Unfortunately in his sleep deprived state he had no idea, he wanted to check his brother was alright. Although he didn't want to worry him either, so what could he do?  
He stared at his laptop screen until the words seemed to jumble together in a big scribble. He rubbed his eyes but it didn't help. Frustrated he turned it off and began pacing around his room, and then he had an idea. He could call Rowland, if only his sleep-addled brain could remember where he put his god dam phone. A few minutes later, he found it. He found the Holy Grail! It was his phone.  
Hitting three on his speed-dial he waited anxiously for an answer. Rowland answered after the 3rd ring.  
"Is there anything I can do you for sir? Is everything going alright with Pegasus?" Rowland asked. Hearing his personal assistants voice on the other end, helped to smooth his frayed nerves a little.  
"As a matter of fact there is Rowland" Kaiba replied glad his voice didn't waver, "I was wondering if you could tell me what Mokuba was up to? I hope he's not been idling all his time on those consoles of his." Kaiba congratulated himself on his cover story.  
"Erm Master Mokuba has been busy keeping things running at Kaiba Corp just like you asked. In fact he's doing such a good job I've hardly been needed at all!" his PA explained. Seto was kind of glad nobody was around to see the look of pure relief on his face; after all he had a reputation to maintain.  
"Well that's good news." Was Kaiba's reply, before thanking Rowland and putting the phone down. Now he felt like he could attempt trying to fall asleep again.

The next morning when Seto woke up his room was in a complete state of disarray, in fact it looked like a hurricane had been through. Hurricane Seto to be exact. Still groggy from a night of broken sleep the young CEO looked around, 'what the hell happened to my room?' he wondered. It took a few minutes for his actions earlier in the morning to come back to him. He could vaguely remember throwing all his clothes out of his case while looking for his phone, trying all the pockets in his coat, throwing all his paperwork to one side before realizing it was in his jeans pocket the whole time! 'Oh yeah' he said to himself as the hazy memory came back to him.  
The sleepy teen made his way to the bathroom, he was in desperate need of a nice shower. To help him wake up. Then he could set about the task of bringing order to the chaos he created last night. Dam Pegasus and his dam wine, he muttered to himself. Having no recollection of his nightmare he blamed the only logical thing, the alcohol. Just how much did I drink last night, he asked his reflection when saw how hung over he appeared to be.

On the other side of the mansion, Amber and Yami were waking up as well. Only they were waking up to find themselves out side on a pair of sun loungers, having talked all night till they fell asleep. Yawning Amber rubbed her eyes, wondering where she was. It took a minute or so to register that she was still besides the pool. Only now it was morning. Looking around slightly baffled she saw Yami's sleeping form on the lounger next to hers. Feeling a little sheepish, she poked him to see if he was really asleep. Getting no response she tried again, only to get a mumbled response of "go away your pharaoh still needs sleep, don't tell me you still want more…"  
Trying not to laugh, she pondered what to do in response to such a strange question. Assuming he was playing around and not actually still asleep, Amber opted for messing with his head a bit. Leaning over his sleeping form, she whispered in his ear, "what are you going to do if I said I did?", she sat back on her lounger and waited to see what he did.  
"For Ra's sake woman, cant you find somebody else to annoy. I told you already Pharaoh needs his sleep, I'll entertain you later I promise." Was the muttered response. Fighting to contain her laughter she decided to whisper something else.  
"Awwh don't be such a spoil sport, you know I only have eyes for you Pharaoh", she had to put a hand over her mouth to contain her giggling, so not to wake him up. There wasn't a response after a few minutes so Amber decided to go inside. When she heard him mumbling very quietly;  
"Oh all right, you win. Dam you woman, you know flattery gets you everywhere! Just give me ten more minutes.".  
Really struggling to fight her laughter, Amber being the mischievous person she was by nature decided to push him in the pool. Just to see his reaction. Quietly as she could manage she snook up behind his lounger, and slowly pushed it closer, before tipping it up and the pharaoh off into the pool. As soon as he hit the cold water he snapped awake, 'what in Ra's name?' he wondered. Then he saw Amber's laughing form stood by the poolside. When she realized he was just a bit mad she ran off inside, as a soggy Yami made his way to the side of the pool to climb out. Once there he chased after her, not caring about the water going everywhere as he ran.

Joey found himself being rudely awakened by the slamming of his bedroom door, by Amber. She'd ducked into the first room she could. Unfortunately for Joey it was his room. Looking up with a rather groggy expression he enquired as to what she was doing there, even though his brain wasn't awake enough to register her response. She tried explaining that Yami was chasing her, and she needed to hide, in between fits of giggles. Making her harder for the sleepy blonde teen to understand.  
"Sure. Sure whatever, but I don't see what's up with your bathroom." Was Joey's half asleep response.   
"Thanks" was all she said before she ducked into the en suite room and locked herself in. Mean while Yami was trudging back to his room, dripping pool water everywhere! 'How am I going to explain all this to Yugi?' he wondered. He didn't want to be responsible for giving his other half a cold. Continuing his train of thought he could for the life of him figure out why on earth Amber had pushed him into the pool. Never mind what he'd been doing there. Well it wasn't like he had any recollection of getting up and going outside this morning so what had he been doing there? None of that particularly mattered right now, his main priority had to be getting dry and making sure Yugi didn't catch a cold. 

Back at Joey's room. Joey was banging on the door to his en suite bathroom, wondering if Amber was ever coming out.  
"Amber I know you women take ages in the bathroom, but this is getting ridiculous. Why are you in there anyway?" he shouted through the door.  
" I told you before! Yami is, well he was chasing me." She shouted back. This sounded kind of odd to Joey why would his pal be chasing Amber.  
"C'mon don't be silly Yami wouldn't be chasing you. What made you think that? And could you please come out of there already? It's nearly breakfast time and I need a shave!" he replied.  
"Maybe I pushed him in the pool" she said rather sheepishly.  
"You did what?? What you do that for? I hope it was worth it. Cause if Yugi catches a cold he is going to be so mad with you. Look can you at least let me in please? I feel awkward talking to a door." He knocked on the door to emphasis his point. He was relieved when he heard the door being unlocked. 'I hope she isn't half naked in there' he thought as he opened the door. To his relief and disappointment she was just sat on the side of the bath fully clothed.  
"So come on, tell me why you pushed the pharaoh into the pool already" he said to her. At the mention of 'the pharaoh' Amber just collapsed into heaps of giggles, leaving Joey wondering what was so funny. Ten minutes of explaining and quoting later and Joey's sides where hurting as much as Amber's were from all the laughter. "I gotta admit Amber that is a pretty funny story. I still need my shave though, so do you mind awfully if I kick you out now? In the nicest possible way of course." Joey asked.  
"It's ok I need to go get freshened up and grab breakfast myself so I'll catch you later. Oh and don't embarrass Yami too much with what I just told you ok." Amber responded. Before heading back to her own room.


	9. Chapter 8: Dances with Dragons

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own yugioh, and I don't own any songs by Dream Theatre or The Feeling. I have only quoted These Walls because it helps with the plot. Also it's a song which reminds me of Kaiba and I would love to see him react to hearing. SO I made it happen! If you haven't heard it download it! If you have and want me to explain feel free to ask!! I will gladly explain. The lyrics can be found here:  you!  
TheMadNovelist.

**Chapter 8: Dances with dragons**

The whole Yami/pool fiasco sorted, Amber was looking forward to some quality relaxation time! So she decided to do what she loved to do best, practice her dancing. Yes Amber was in fact a dancer, she was taught from a young age and when she got older found she enjoyed it as a form of exercise and relaxation. Her favorite was by far pole and lap dancing. Much to Leo's dismay, but her uncle was a lot more open minded about it, and had even installed a dance pole for her in one of the old storage rooms. He'd even had the stuff moved elsewhere, just so she could practice. After quickly showering, throwing on her bikini and some shorts, and finding Yugi to apologize she was heading to her dance room. She was glad Yugi had found the funny side of what she had done, agreeing that Yami was most likely in need of a cold shower anyway.  
Anticipation running high, Amber pushed open the door to her make-shift dancing studio, in one corner were the boxes of her stuff still packed ready for her 2nd move. There were also a few old leather couches, which were very handy actually. She was more interested in the other side of the room, where her pole was, and her boom box which played her favorite tunes to dance to. Her compilation CDs were in a pile next to it as always. She heard the faint sound of typing, 'Croquet must be hiding from the wife again' she mused. Sometimes Croquet used this room for a bit of piece and quiet, not that she minded she enjoyed having an audience.  
"I hope you don't mind me playing some music, I need to practice." She said to who she assumed was Croquet sat on the couch nearest the pole. His face behind a laptop screen. If she'd of taken the time to look she'd of noticed the guy's hair was brown, and was most definitely not Croquet. It was in fact Seto Kaiba. He wasn't too thrilled at the idea of music, but after all he was a guest at the villa. He had no idea who would use this room to practice anything that involved music, but he acquiesced anyway.  
"Just make sure its something decent" was his slightly aggravated reply. A bemused, Amber wondered what to say back. Croquet knew the sort of music she liked; he'd seen her practice before.

"Oh you know it's going to be decent, silly. I only listen to decent music!" she said happily. Kaiba didn't even look up, it's a shame really. If he did he'd realize missRa was right in front of him. "Humph" was his curt response. Shaking her head and trying not to laugh, she put her favorite compilation in the player. 'Must have had an argument with the other half' she decided and got ready to start when the music kicked in.  
Kaiba was pleasantly surprised to hear a metal track and not the usual crappy pop songs most girls seemed to favor. Although he'd never heard the song before. The song in question was one of Amber's favorite songs to dance too, These Walls by the band Dream Theatre. Before the words started she was always moving around the pole like she was born to dance. Two minutes into the song Kaiba's attention was caught by song's lyrics, the chorus in particular seemed to feel like somebody was singing the song about him. Feeling stupid he pushed the idea to back of his mind.  
The second time the chorus came round he involuntary froze, when he heard the line '_I'm losing all my instincts, falling into blackness_'. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't help himself. Memories of his step-father threatened to come flooding back. The song went on. He wanted it to end, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of a stranger. Silently he listened as the song continued. '_Tear down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
You are the only one who knows  
I'm holding back_

It's not too late for me  
To keep from sinking further  
I'm trying to find my way out  
Tear down these walls for me now

So much uncertainty  
I don't like this feeling  
I'm sinking like a stone'

"Mokuba" he was voice was barely even a whisper. The dream came flooding back. Running, running towards the door. His little brother screaming for him, begging for him to come and save him. The door never seeming to get any closer, his brother's cries becoming more and more desperate. Until with a final burst of speed he nearly made it to that door only to trip and fall.  
Silently a solitary tear ran down his face. Seto willed himself to keep working, to forget about his past and the dream. He willed his fingers to move to continue to type, relieved when the song ended and 'Helicopter by The Feeling' started to play. He felt his heart beat start to slow, his body relaxed, and his brain started to function properly again.  
Blissfully unaware of the effects her choice of song was having on her 'audience' if Kaiba could be considered an audience. Amber was having the time of her life, as she swung herself round the pole. Dancing made her feel alive and free! The songs on her chosen CD would appear to be a random selection of songs from her hard disk to anyone who didn't know her. Although each and every song was picked for a reason, and for each song she had a routine. The songs on the current CD were those songs which made her want to move, songs she just had to sing along to and/or dance around her room too. Dancing in her room was a poor substitute for dancing around her beloved pole; she was humming to the song as she climbed up the pole.  
Pole climbing was one of the hardest pole tricks and one it had taken her the longest to learn, for these reasons every time she practiced she always made a point to include it. Being one of the more impressive tricks in her repertoire she was a little sad that Croquet wasn't watching. Still unaware it wasn't her uncle's PA but a certain well known teen CEO with brunette hair. Who was avidly trying to shut out her music, and concentrate on his financial reports for his company. Falling miserably, he was close to giving up and leaving.  
Leaning back and sighing, he gave a cursory glance to where the music was coming from. Needless to say he was surprised to see the girl he'd seen talking to Pegasus gliding down the pole. 'So it's a dance pole…' he realized. To be fair he had thought it a rather odd addition to the room. Unable to take his eyes off her, he sat there transfixed 'isn't she going to hurt herself doing a stupid stunt like that?' he wondered. No sooner had he thought it then the girl had righted herself and landed on her feet. She looked like it was the kind of thing she did everyday.  
She paused to get a drink of water, and waited for her next track to start. Before launching into another routine. Moving with perfect ease, Kaiba's eyes were glued to her as she performed.  
Amber could feel his eyes on her, secretly smiling to herself she threw herself into her next routine. Performing in front of one of her uncles' staff was one thing, but it paled in comparison to her old life. Where she'd worked in a club with her best friend, whom she missed terribly. She'd sent e-mails but was yet to receive a reply. Whilst performing some of the more suggestive parts of her routine she stole a glance over at where she assumed Croquet was sitting. To her surprise it finally hit her. The guy sat behind the computer wasn't Croquet, it couldn't be. Croquet had black hair, and this man's hair was brown. Unfortunately because the young CEO had turned his attention back to his reports she couldn't see his face.  
When the song came to a close Amber decided to find out who it was, only to hear the sound of the door closing as the track ended. To her dismay the guy had already left.

Kaiba quickly shut down his laptop and packed it away. He had to get out of that room, the music was driving him mad and he couldn't figure out why. Everyone knows that Seto Kaiba doesn't like it when he doesn't understand things. Especially why he couldn't keep his eyes off that girl, and why the music she had played had triggered off such a strange reaction in his mind. After all it was just a stupid song. Trying desperately to get his panicked breathing under control he glanced left, then glanced right down the corridor making sure nobody could see him in his present state. Satisfied, he hurriedly made his way back to his room. He'd been avoiding it today because of the dreams, took refuge in what he thought would be a haven of tranquility in a storage room. However fate had other plans for him, even if he refused to acknowledge such concepts as destiny. That didn't stop destiny from messing with his head now did it? Or perhaps it's all just an interesting coincidence? Poor Kaiba will never know.  
Once back inside his room, he leaned against the door trying to regain his wits about himself. Surveying his room he saw everything was back where it belonged, where he liked it. 'I need a lie down' Seto decided. Taking of his coat and shoes, he settled himself down on the guest bed. Only to find himself staring at the ceiling, and thinking about her again. The young teen couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen her somewhere before, it was something bout the glint in her eyes. The way she seemed to smile as she was drifting down the dance pole. It all seemed so god dam familiar to him! But from where? Where had he seen those eyes before?   
For what felt like hours he pondered over his questions. Even though the answer was pretty much staring him in the face he still couldn't see it. None of that mattered because his thoughts were rudely disturbed by a knock on his door.

Back in the storage room/dance studio Amber had been fairly baffled by the sudden departure of the man on the couch. Feeling rather tired, she'd done a warm down, and was on her way out when she'd spotted a piece of paper on the floor. Deciding it might be a clue as to the mystery man's identity she scooped it up and quickly scanned it. The header had read; Property of Kaiba Corporation. Then it all it her like a blast of cold water, she'd just been dancing in front of Kaiba! 'Oh my god!' she thought, 'what on earth is a guy like him going to think of me now. He must have left because I disgusted him or something.' She thought sadly.  
Despite feeling like she wanted the ground to swallow her, she decided she had to return the document to its owner. After all it might be important, and possibly necessary for his negotiations with her uncle. Amber certainly didn't want to be responsible for anything going wrong.  
So now she found herself standing outside his room, her normally nerves of steel for once in her life failing her. Twice she went to knock and hesitated, twice she nearly walked away. Finally plucking up the courage to knock, albeit rather tentatively on the door, she willed her feet to stay rooted to the spot. Half tempted to just leave the paper on the floor when she got no response. 'No I can't just leave it, somebody else might take it' she told herself off. With a renewed sense of purpose she knocked again. Louder this time, and with more certainty behind it. She braces herself for what was coming, when she heard somebody moving around inside.

Coming to his senses, Kaiba got up and crossed the room. 'Who the hell is this' he wondered. He was expecting Pegasus, or a maid, even Yugi or one of his annoying friends. Having found out from Pegasus that they were staying on the opposite side of the villa. The one person he wasn't expecting was the girl he saw when he'd arrived, and who he'd just seen dancing half naked around a pole, to be standing there holding a piece of paper. Still half naked. Well it wasn't that she was topless, but a bikini and shorts constituted half naked in Kaiba's world. He was used to covering up, for various reasons which he never really told anyone.  
He stared at her dumbly, for once in his life unsure what to say. Blue eyes staring into blue. They both stood there, rather dumbfounded. Until Amber got the courage to break the silence. 'Oh my god! It's him! It's Seto Kaiba! He's even sexier in the flesh.' Were the thoughts whirring around her head.  
"S-sorry to d-disturb you, but you left this" she said, holding out the piece of paper she had found. She felt like a waitress handing somebody a bill. He took it, silently reading it, trying to work out what it was. The young brunette felt a bit weird when he heard her stammering, was she really that scared of him? Having finished scanning the document he gave her one of his rare smiles and thanked her.  
"Your welcome Mr.Kaiba" was the slightly hesitant but slightly more confident response. For some unexplained reason the teen CEO didn't want her to leave, he found himself wanting invite her into his room. This felt, a little odd to him. After all it was a guest room, in somebody else's house. She had just turned and started to walk down the corridor. Amber was equally surprised to hear Kaiba's next words as he was to hear himself saying them.  
"Would you like to come in for a little while? I didn't intend to be rude earlier." He called down the hallway. 'Am I apologizing?' he asked himself amazed. He barely knew this girl, but something about her he couldn't quite grasp what. But she made him act out of character for him! He was even more surprised to feel happy when she turned round and said "I'd love to, if your not too busy that is?"


	10. Chapter 9: Into the dragon's den

**Chapter 9: Into the dragon's den**

Amber couldn't believe Seto Kaiba had just invited her into his room! When she turned back to answer him, the boy had been leaning against the door frame. Dressed in all black, a simple black shirt and belted jeans, and surprisingly white socks. She heard herself saying she'd love to, then adding if your not to busy. He was a CEO of a major gaming company after all and she didn't want t take up any of his precious time. Despite how long, she had longed to meet him in person, ever since she'd seen him compete and win his first ever tournament. Leo had been there, she had sat in a VIP area with her step-father and uncle, her uncle's game was just starting to hit it off in Japan. To her surprise not only did she fall for the country, but she found herself thinking about the young boy called Seto Kaiba. He was still young, still in the shadow of Gozaburo Kaiba. Who had reluctantly agreed to let Seto enter, on the grounds that he worked extra hard for the next month afterwards. Now five years later he was standing in a door way to one of her uncle's guest rooms and asking for her company.  
Feeling extremely surreal she made her way back down the corridor, he held the door open for her. Kaiba followed her inside, and offered her a chair next to the desk. As she had expected the room was immaculate, everything for arranged neatly. Even his laundry was in a neat pile. Amber opted for sitting on the edge of the large four poster bed, positioning herself between the pale blue voile curtains. 'Figures Uncle would give him a room themed in blue' she thought to herself. Kaiba she noticed had taken the chair next to the desk, the one she hadn't taken. Ignoring the pang of guilt she looked at her feet not knowing how to act or what to say, her heart racing in her chest like it was going to burst out of her ribcage and run off down the hall.  
Seto was observing her closely, she seemed so different. Back in the storage room she had been so confident, fiery even, now. Now she seemed so small and fragile, like a bird with a broken wing or maybe a new born kitten. He was at a loss as to how to explain such a transformation. 'Must just be nervous about meeting me because of my reputation' he mused.  
"So as you probably know I'm Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Which means you have me at a disadvantage, seeming as I don't know who you are" he said. Hoping to sound friendlier then he did, silently cursing himself. The young woman looked up, those blue eyes seeming to look straight through him. 'I know her' he thought 'but where from?' Still the answer would not come.  
"Oh. Well my name is Amber, and yes I know who you are Mr.Kaiba. I think everyone does" she responded. Flashing him a playful smile, before lying back on the bed. The look of total surprise on his face at her actions amused her greatly.  
"Well Amber, I'm sorry if I was rude before. I hope I didn't disturb your practice as you called it…." His voice trailed off. Seto found his eyes tracing the contours of her legs, moving up to her hips where her shorts hung hinting at her bikini bottoms underneath. Her toned stomach and his gaze lingered at her chest, her full breasts just threatening to fall out of her top, as she lay on her side watching him watching her. That glint in her eyes came back he noticed as he met her steady gaze.  
"No, you didn't. If anything I prefer having an audience" she said while admiring the nails on her hand. "I was more worried I had offended you in some way." She continued. The sound of chuckling made her look up.  
"Not at all Amber. It was just…" how could he put this? "The music was just becoming a bit of a distraction. So I decided to come back to my room." He motioned to his laptop sat on the desk behind him. Again he was presented with her playful smile it reminded him somewhat of a Cheshire cat. Those kinds of thoughts didn't bother him too much; it was the mental pictures he was experiencing of pinning her to the bed and wiping the smile off her face which were annoying him. He shifted a little in his chair, and crossed one leg over the other. Hoping to hide any tell tale signs of what he was thinking, even if it was subconscious and not deliberate. Poor Kaiba was still a teen at the end of the day, with all the raging hormones to match. She nodded at his response, to say she understood and gave him a fairly apologetic look before sitting up again. Interpreting his change in body language as a sign he was uncomfortable with her lying on his bed. If only she knew what was really going on in that teenage boy's mind of his!  
"You know Mr.Kaiba" she began. Only to be cut off by Kaiba.  
"Please don't call me Mr.Kaiba it makes me sound old! Just call me Kaiba." He told her. She'd nodded before continuing what she was saying.  
"Well as I was saying, Kaiba I've kind of wanted to meet you for quite some time" she paused. Choosing her words carefully when she saw the brunette's raised eyebrow in response to what she had told him. "I've followed your dueling career for about five years now actually. If you could call it a career. Its just a card game at end of the day." She said trying to stifle nervous laughter. 'Five years?' he was a little surprised by this. 'That was when I entered my first tournament; I'd quickly mastered the game in a matter of months. After beating everyone in my class my teacher had suggested I entered.' The bemused expression didn't go unnoticed by Amber.  
"Oh is that so? So that means you know I'm the proud owner of three of the only four blue eyes cards." He replied smirking. "Besides I'm sure that's not the reason why you wanted to meet me in person. Were you after an autograph? Your not a stalker fan girl are you?" he asked her. Feeling somewhat relieved when she practically fell of the bed from laughing, he still found himself thinking two things. The first was what on earth was so funny, and the second involved pinning the girl to the floor. He shook the second thought away and asked her why she was laughing so much.  
"Oh just you. Am I a stalker fan girl? Do you really think Pegasus would let me on the island if I was? Come on Kaiba. I know he likes to annoy you, but he isn't that weird you know." She responded. Still giggling slightly.  
"How exactly would you know that Amber?" he enquired. Trying to feign indifference when really he was incredibly curious. Realizing she had almost given herself away she quickly tried to come up with a reply.  
"Ah well my dad works at Industrial Illusions. He's very good friends with Pegasus, if you must know." She told him. Sticking her tongue out. Kaiba actually laughed. Even he had to admit, it was kind of cute.  
"Well that would certainly explain it. I'll be a minute I need to turn my laptop off seeming as I'm not doing work on it." He swiveled round on his seat.  
"If it's not too much trouble could I check my e-mail before you shut it down? You can close all the windows, but I promise I wont pry." He heard Amber asking behind him.  
"Fine, but be quick" was all he said, quickly closing and saving all his work. "I have to get some papers from my brief case anyway." With that he stood up, offered her the seat and retrieved his briefcase from the other side of the room. Yet again he missed another opportunity to realize he was looking missRa right in the face. For somebody who didn't believe in fate, the fates were sure toying with him. When he looked up he noticed instead of sitting down she was bent over the desk instead. Giving him a perfect view of her ass, trying not to look but failing Seto found himself wanting to grab her from behind. Shaking away such thoughts before they could progress, he turned back to the task at hand. When he looked up again, she'd finished and was in his bathroom. He heard a flush, and then the sound of water running while she washed her hands. 

As Amber reached for a towel to dry her hands on, she felt hands grab her waist and pull her backwards. The next thing she knew, there was a pair of lips caressing her neck. She leaned back involuntarily melting into the arms of the stranger, and moaned slightly. Taking this as encouragement the stranger pushed her up against the bathroom tiles; he smirked as she let out a sharp gasp from the cold. Grabbing her hands and pinning them up against the wall with one hand, he used his other to explore her curves. Letting out another moan Amber found herself being spun around to face the stranger. Who happened to be no other then Seto Kaiba! Before she could say anything, or ask what he was doing, his lips claimed hers. Pulling her close for a passionate embrace, his tongue snaked its way inside her mouth.  
No sooner had it started, it ended. Realizing what he was doing Seto snapped out of his trance and pushed her away. A look of complete shock in his eyes.  
"I- I- I'm sorry. I d- d- don't know what came over me" he turned and ran out of the room. Grabbing his coat and briefcase as he went, quickly deciding to find refuge outside on the patio and wait for his meeting there. Deciding the fresh air would help him clear his mind, and help him figure out why he had lost control of himself like that so suddenly.

Back in his room Amber was left standing there speechless. The events not quite registering in her mind. Had the Seto Kaiba just been kissing her? Unsure of how to act, since he had freaked out and ran off she decided to discreetly leave and go back to her own room. She'd been happy to see that her friend had finally gotten back to her via e-mail and she also had one from her dad, Leo. Not wanting to read them in front of Kaiba she'd decided to wait until she went back to her own room. She felt a little concerned about Kaiba though, he'd seemed almost afraid. Silently walking back to her room she pondered where he could of gone to and whether or not she should go looking for him. Deciding against it, she just settled for answering her e-mail and a quiet night of contemplation as to his strange behavior. 

Echoing her thoughts regarding strange behavior out teen CEO was sat by the pool. Asking himself the same questions, Amber was asking herself about him. 'Why did I do that? I barely know her! She could be absolutely anyone, and for some reason when she was there in my room… I just couldn't seem to think straight.' He berated himself over and over for his actions. Holding his head in his hands. At least he didn't have long until his meeting with Pegasus and that Duke Devlin boy from the Black Crown game shop.  
A while back Duke had designed and invented a prototype for his own version of Duel Monsters. Only this version involved playing with dice instead of cards. Not a fan of leaving things to chance Kaiba had been skeptical about it, but had agreed out of curiosity more then anything else to attend a meeting with the boy. Pegasus was intending to act as mediator. Deciding he was wasting his time besides the pool feeling sorry for himself, the young brunette made his way to the conservatory where he had his last meeting. They had agreed on using the same location, for the coming meeting as well. Glad for a distraction he gathered his wits about him and waited inside the glass room.


	11. Chapter 10: Bordem Part Deux

**Chapter 10: Boredom part**** deux**

Kaiba was relieved when Pegasus and Devlin finally showed up for their meeting, and in some ways a little agitated. This would be the second time he would be bored to death in this conservatory in his first week here. 'How am I going to survive another week or two of this' he asked him. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a silky voice.  
"I trust we didn't keep you waiting to long eh? Kaiba-boy. As you know our dear friend Devlin-boy will be joining us this time" it was Pegasus who spoke first. The brunette teen looked up at Devlin, gave a curt nod and looked back at his papers which were decorating the table.  
"It's an honor to finally meet you Kaiba, I hope that all the things I've been hearing from Yugi and the guys aren't true." This time it was Duke's voice interrupting his internal monologue.  
"Can't a man think to himself in peace" he muttered under his breath. Feeling a little silly when he realized he was supposed to be in a meeting. Letting the raven haired teen's words register before attempting communications, Kaiba looked up and met the boy's jade eyed stare with his own icy blue. "I'm sure it is Devlin" he replied with a trademark smirk. He used it so often his brother had once joked about buying him a trade mark for it for his birthday last year. To his surprise Duke simply smirked back, then took his seat at opposite side of the table.  
"As you know Kaiba, I have a business proposition for both your company and Industrial Illusions" Duke began. 'Oh boy' Kaiba thought, preparing himself for yet another few hours of boredom. 'At least he didn't bring the wine' he realized, starting to absently doodle as he listened to Devlin. 

Back in her room, Amber was finally replying to her friend's e-mail. She was delirious about it! It'd been almost a month since she'd heard from her best friend from America. The e-mail had said;

_Dear Amber,  
Sorry it's taken me so long to write back to you hun, but my grandpa died recently and I've been busy with funeral arrangements. We buried him last Thursday; it's weird to think he's gone… We all thought he would outlive all of us!  
Enough of my bad news, lets talk about your good news! I'm glad your staying at your uncle Max's island for summer, I wish I could be there especially seeming as he's converted a storage room so you can practice you dancing in. You said your uncle has a lot of meetings on though, I hope you're not too lonely. I'd be so jealous if you got meet Seto Kaiba though I bet his even more dark and handsome in person. Your so lucky being the niece of the Maximillion Pegasus you know Amber.  
Anyway enough pouting! I have some fairly good news of my own. My grandpa left me a small fortune in his will so I'm finally going to do it. I'm moving to Japan!! We always talked about it when we were in school, about running away to Japan to go see the geisha and visit a hot springs place, do you remember? Those were good times, I really miss the way we were back then, even if working in the club together was fantastic too, its not been the same since you left. Don't be a stranger!  
Your friend, Amethyst._

She felt very sad for her friend's loss, ever since her parents had found out bout her sexuality they'd sent her to live with him. He was the only family she had anymore, and now he was gone. On the other hand Amethyst had always wanted to live in Japan, often joking bout running away to become a geisha even though they both knew it would never happen. They'd met when Amber had started school, and was the only friend her uncle would let see his work on then prototype version of duel monsters. Whereas Leo had been a little freaked out by their closer then friends, but not a real couple relationships Pegasus had welcomed her into the family with open arms.  
Amber smiled at the memory of her uncle teasing her about having a girlfriend. For a man in his thirties her uncle sure could act like a born again teenager. Not that she was complaining. Happily typing away, she congratulated her friend on the move to Japan, saying she how much envied her, and she echoed that she missed her too. Also adding her condolences about her grandpa, before hitting send. Now for Leo's e-mail. Before she opened it, Yugi had popped his head around the door.  
"I hope I'm not disturbing anything am I Amber?" his cheerful voice sounded into the room. She'd been avoiding Yugi since the pool incident. Joey had tried to reassure her Yugi wouldn't be mad, and had explained everything to Yugi for her. Determined to make sure things were ok between them Yugi had took it upon himself to track her down. First he'd tried the pool, then with a helpful suggestion from a maid her dance studio/storage room, then finally he'd bumped into Pegasus who told him where to find her room. Pegasus had been on his way to a meeting with Duke and Kaiba so hadn't been able to show him. So poor Yugi had gone down a couple of wrong turns before finding her.  
"Oh Yugi! I wasn't expecting you… No your not interrupting I was just writing e-mails. My best friend in America finally got back to me." She told him, closing her e-mail inbox and swiveling to face him. The blonde gestured to Yugi that it was ok for him to come in.  
"I was hoping to talk to you bout the thing with Yami by the pool. He didn't do anything to upset you did he? Joey told me what you told him I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave anything out so not to upset me", Yugi explained brightly. Once he'd perched himself on the edge of her bed. Only now did he survey the random piles of objects scattered throughout Amber's chaotic bedroom. Books were piled high at the foot of the bed, a box of what looked like a games console and games was next to them, and was that what he thought it was sitting on top? 'It can't be' Yugi tried to shake the idea out of his mind. However it refused to budge, because indeed there was a pair of handcuffs hanging off the bed post. Feeling slightly embarrassed by this, he forced himself to look elsewhere and spotted her posters lining the wall next the bed.  
"I'm sorry Yugi I just couldn't help myself, it was just so funny normally I'd of said he needed a cold shower but with none around I decided the pool was best thing for him." Amber said sounding a little dejected. She didn't want to be dealing with this right now; she was more concerned bout Kaiba's odd behaviour. Maybe she could ask Yugi about it?  
"Cheer up Amber! Do I look mad? Yami is feeling a little embarrassed about it, but there's no hard feelings" he looked at her with his large violet eyes. "So we're still friends right?" he enquired. Amber stood up and walked other to him, smiling and ruffling his hair.  
"Sure we are. I'm like a bad rash. Once you got me you can't get rid of me that easily!" the girl told him giggling. Yugi laughed with her. "So Yugi" she interrupted the laughter, "I've had an ace idea for surprise for your friend Duke". The young boy found himself face to face with the playful smile Yami had warned him about. The same smile she'd had when Yami had found himself in the pool!  
"OH! What is it Amber?" Yugi asked, getting excited at the prospect of a surprise.  
"I was thinking, knowing Pegasus the way I do there's no way he'd of invited him here if he wasn't going to agree to a contract. That's why I decided we should throw him a party! I want all of you to come, even Yami." She paused. They both shared the same body so they couldn't both be there at the same time, how was she going to get around this?  
"Yami can make an appearance, although we'd have to swap places throughout the night Amber, not a problem is it?" Yugi asked.  
"No. No of course not. However there might be one incy wincey 6ft 1 problem with brown hair and blue eyes" she continued giggling. 'If you can call Seto Kaiba incy wincey she thought to herself giggling at her own private joke.  
"You want to invite Kaiba and you wanted to make sure Yami and Kaiba don't get into a fight is that it Amber?" was the enquiring response from her young friend. She nodded in answer to his question. To her surprise Yugi beamed at the idea!  
"That's a fantastic idea Amber! He would never admit it, but he really does need to socialise more. If you could get him to come and enjoy himself, I know his little brother would love you for life!" Yugi practically shouted in his merriment.  
"Oh you mean Mokuba!" she exclaimed, "Kaiba told me about him earlier when we were talking in his room. Well we were talking before he had to go for his meeting." Amber sighed; trying to fight away the memory of his lips on hers, his tongue running along the roof of her mouth had felt amazing. She was brought back to her senses by a playful poke in the ribs by Yugi. Who was struggling to contain his excitement and practically bouncing around. Grabbing his arm, she half ran down the hallway with Yugi in tow.  
"Come on I want to show you where we can have it! I already asked Pegasus and he said it's okay as long as we don't break anything." The girl explained practically dragging the young lad up some stairs. In the attic of the villa, Pegasus had a loft conversion. Which he'd turned into a bar and games room, more commonly known as the den.

Meanwhile Kaiba was pleasantly surprised by Devlin's game. Although he had no intention of actually picking the game up himself, it might be of interest to his younger brother. Who loved board games; Kaiba hated them never being one to leave anything to chance. The only board game he'd ever played and enjoyed was chess. No dice there, no chance just you and your opponent and strategy. The way the young CEO liked it. Pegasus appeared to be having the time of his life playing mediator; he was acting like he was a referee at a wrestling match. The brunette didn't say anything; he'd always considered his business rival a little odd. As such he'd come to expect these little absurdities in the man's behaviour.  
"Well Devlin based on all the facts you've given me I would be interested in setting up a contract with you. In fact I want your game for Kaiba Land. What do you think? You could have a Dice monster's arena in each of my theme parks around the world, eventually." Kaiba though it was a golden opportunity to expand the audience and clientele for his park. Some people, who didn't enjoy card games, would very likely enjoy Duke's version of the game. Offering arena access at Kaiba Land would allow him to attract those people as well as the usual duel monster's enthusiast. As we all know Seto Kaiba never let a good opportunity slip away.  
"Well well well Kaiba." Duke responded a little surprised. He'd expected a downright flat out refusal from Kaiba to have anything to do with his game. Instead he was being asked to make it a tourist attraction in a bigger tourist attraction which could rival Disney Land?? He couldn't believe his luck. 'Well lady luck always did favour the brave' he reminded himself.  
"Looks like you've made me a deal I can't refuse Kaiba. I'm glad I was right about you." Duke continued. Causing Kaiba to raise an eyebrow.  
"What does that mean Devlin?" Kaiba enquired of the young game creator.  
"That I was right about you being a shrewd business man. I look forward to our next meeting Kaiba." He stood up to leave. "Thank you Pegasus, as always a pleasure" he shook the silver haired man's hand. Turning to Kaiba he held out his hand, which the CEO took.  
"Also a pleasure, doing business with you Kaiba." Duke told him, before leaving the room. Once outside, Duke punched the air in triumph. Not only had he secured a deal with Industrial Illusions, but Kaiba was interested in negotiating for rights to use his game in his theme parks! Life couldn't get any better then this. Grinning from ear to ear he set of running to find his friends and spread the good news, no idea that Amber was planning a surprise for him.  
Inside the room, Pegasus was feeling a little stunned by Kaiba-boy's actions. "I must say I didn't expect you to be such a push over my dear Kaiba-boy" Pegasus mused. Half to himself, not bothered that the brunette could hear him  
"Well like Devlin said Pegasus I'm business man, when I see a sensible proposition I take it." Was his icy response. It was his only response because a cursory glance at his pad showed him something he didn't want to see. All over the page were small doodles of handcuffs, and this time he'd drawn them around the wrists of a young woman. Cursing his subconscious, he threw it in his case before the other man could see. Even though Pegasus could find out anyway, using his millennium eye if he had wanted to. However he'd made a promise to his niece not to use it on Kaiba and to Pegasus his word was his bond.  
"If that's everything for today, I think I'm going to retire to my room. There's still important work for me to do. Tell Devlin I'll be in touch when I have time to continue the negotiations I have to check on the progress of Kaiba Land's construction." Finishing his explanation, he gave the older business man a nod, and made his exit.


	12. Chapter 11: The Invite

**Chapter 11: The Invite**

The next day was Saturday, which meant there were no meetings. Everyone was being lazy and having a lie in, well except for two people. Those people were Seto Kaiba, and Pegasus' nice Amber. Partially out of boredom and partially out of curiosity our brunette teen CEO had gone exploring, today wearing simple jeans and t-shirt in black, and his purple trench coat. He'd found himself sitting on a lounger, next to pool admiring the icy blue water, being a Scorpio Seto had a certain fondness for being near water. Even though he wasn't fond of going swimming it'd proven to be strangely relaxing, leaning back on the lounger just listening to the water in pool as the slight breeze made it ripple. The atmosphere was practically sending him to sleep, and he almost did sleep. However the powers that be other ideas for him. Those plans took the form of Amber.  
"Why hellooooo there Kaiba!" The teen woke with a start where did that come from? He groggily opened his eyes and say Amber's smiling face leaning over him, grinning. "Want anything for breakfast?" she asked rather innocently.  
"No. I'm fine thank-you I already ate anyway." He responded with a slight of his head to emphasis his point. 'Can't I find solace anywhere on this god forsaken island' he wondered, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes. To his surprise Amber was sat on the lounger next to his eating a bowel of cereal. He gave her a puzzled look. This caused Amber to nearly choke on her food.  
"What's wrong Kaiba?" she enquired, when she got her body back under control. The CEO just sighed and said "Nothing". 'At least she's dressed today' he thought. Which was true, the young woman was wearing her trademark jeans and t-shirt ensemble. Her t-shirt was red with a bunny on it, the caption read; Cute but dangerous. A sentiment Kaiba wondered about the accuracy of, it was true he found it really hard to think when she was around. Or when she wasn't for that matter! Either way Kaiba didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. In a desperate bid to blot her out he decided to close his eyes. Unfortunately for him, his plan wasn't going to work. Why wouldn't work? Well because our dear Amber was real and not a figment of his imagination like he hoped. When he opened his eyes again she was still there, which meant one thing. He wasn't having a dream, he was awake.  
"I'm glad I found out here actually" he heard her say. Curious he looked up at her, 'she probably wants to know why I kissed her' he realized.  
"About that thing…" he didn't get chance to finish however because Amber was too excited about inviting him to her surprise party for Duke.  
"I wanted to invite you!" she exclaimed happily. Ok now our teen CEO was confused. 'Invite me where?' he wondered.  
"Where do you want to invite me?" he asked. Deciding it was the only way he would get any answers.  
"To the party tonight in the den. We're holding a surprise party for Duke, to celebrate him getting his contract for his game. Yugi and the guys are going to be there, I know Yugi would really like you to come" she explained. On hearing the last bit Seto groaned audibly so Amber could here.  
"Like I would want to waste my night with the geek squad. It's bad enough I have Pegasus trying to freak me out every chance he gets." He replied in a rather icy tone. Hoping to stop her pushing the issue. To his surprise the tactics which worked on everyone else had absolutely no effect on her.  
"I don't know Mr.Kaiba, maybe you would but you just don't want to admit" she responded mimicking his tone. Her words made him inwardly cringe. However before he could protest he found himself face to face with her. In the few seconds he'd had his eyes closed Amber had climbed onto top of his lap and was now straddling him!  
"Perhaps" she continued playfully, "I can persuade you?" she whispered in his ear. He was about to protest to being sat on when she nipped his ear. Earning her a sharp gasp from the boy.  
"What the hell is that supposed to do to persuade me?" he asked, fixing her in his icy stare. "You going to torture me till I say I'll go? Won't work I'm afraid." To his surprise she laughed. Leaving him wondering what was so funny.  
"Your amazingly sexy when your angry you know" she said in a husky voice. Amber couldn't help but smirk at the utterly surprised expression on the brunettes face; he was struggling to come up with a reply. "Besides I never figured you for a masochist Kaiba" she added with a playful smirk. To her surprise at the mention of the masochist Kaiba tensed up. Realizing she had said something wrong she got off him.  
Well she tried, only to find that Kaiba had her arm in a strong grip. Preventing her from leaving. To her surprise she felt herself being pulled back down on top of him to she was looking him straight in the eye. Next thing she knew he had pulled her into an aggressive kiss, she felt herself melting into it. As suddenly as he'd initiated it then he pulled away. Pleased when he saw the look of shock registering on her face this time, 'I'll show her' he thought.   
"I am not a masochist Amber!" he voice was low and aggressive. "Maybe you are, cause you seem to be enjoying trying with my patience." He gave her a quizzical look. Amber shook her head smiling.  
"Is it really going to kill you to attend a party Kaiba?" she asked. Brushing her hand down his cheek, amused when he closed his eyes. "Not afraid of a few teenagers are you?" she taunted him. Hoping if she pressed the right buttons he's agree to go. He let go of her arm, it stung as her circulation returned. Bingo.  
"Alright, I'll go. One condition though my dear Amber" he was looking deep into her eyes with a thoughtful expression. The girl nodded, wondering what he could possibly ask, doubting it would anything too serious.  
"Well if you want me to attend this little party of yours, I want you to wear something for me" he continued his voice practically a whisper.  
"Ooh is that all?" she cooed. 'Shouldn't be too hard to comply with' she decided. The teen just nodded, and pushed her off.  
"So don't you think you better show me your wardrobe? I want you to show me how badly you want me to attend this party of yours" he told her as he stood up smirking. Oh god how sexy did he look when he looked at her like that, Amber sighed inside. Silently she led him to her room it wasn't far down from the storage room where he'd first seen her he noted. Although the chaotic state of the room was enough to even give Seto Kaiba a shock, he surveyed her room with a raised eye brow.  
"Yeah well I'm only here temporarily so a lot of stuff is still in boxes" she explained gesturing to her wardrobe. 'This should be amusing' he thought to himself. Kaiba didn't really have any intention of making her wear something ridiculous he just wanted to get under her skin. In the same way she'd managed to get under his. The fact she'd done it so effortless created conflicting feelings within him. Part of him was afraid, but the other side wanted her. So far the latter side was winning.  
Ten minutes of rummaging later, Kaiba had settled on the girliest thing he could find. 'If she agrees to wear this I'll be surprised but it'll be funny to see the look on her face when I tell her I was joking'. He turned round and faced the girl sat on the bed, and for the first time noticed the handcuffs. Not letting it show that he'd seen them, he held up his selection and tried not fall into hysterics at the look on her face.  
"Kaiba! I really want you to come but there is no way I'm going to wear that" she exclaimed shocked. He just grinned.  
"Not even if I offered to pay you?" he smirked again. Enjoying himself way too much, winding her up.  
"Do I look like that kind of girl to you Kaiba?" she asked sounding hurt. 'Shit' he realized the joke had gone too far. He sat down on the bed next to her.  
"Amber, I didn't mean it" he signed when she wouldn't look at him. He turned her face towards him and looked deep into her eyes. "It was just a joke. If I'm honest I would be fun to see the mutt make an idiot of himself. Even if Gardener starts making her annoying speeches bout friends." He could feel himself falling into her eyes. It was a strange sensation one he wasn't sure he liked. "Anyway, I wasn't intending to insult or offend you in anyway. I'll come to your party if it'll prove I'm genuinely sorry" he continued. Trying his best to give her puppy dog eyes. Relieved when she giggled.  
What was happening to him? Normally he didn't care whether or not another person's feelings got hurt. Yet here he was trying to undo the offence he caused a girl he barely knew.

_You want to know her better._

The voice at the back of his mind said. However he ignored it and pushed it to the back of his mind. Only to find himself thinking bout yesterday in the bathroom, pinning Amber up against the walls. Claiming her mouth with his, exploring her with his tongue. Suddenly he jumped up and walked to the desk, hoping to hide any possible tell tale signs of the raging hormones which were threatening to take control of him again.  
"You know" he heard a voice behind him say, pulling him back to reality. "Seeming as I've heard about your plans to market Duke's game at your theme park we should have the party for you as much as Duke you know". She was saying thoughtfully.  
"And why's that exactly?" he turned round to ask her. Normally he wouldn't of bothered, he talked to his employees without facing them all the time. Then again they were his subordinates, this girl wasn't and her refusal to be intimidated by him only furthered reminded him of that by the pool.  
"Well because I think it's a good venture for your company that's all." She told him, rather matter of factly. "Any way Kaiba I have to make some preparations for tonight's party. I want to have some party food! So I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out of my room now" she stated off-handedly.  
"Ok do you need any help with that?" he asked without thinking. To his surprise he found he really did want to help her, he genuinely was enjoying being around her.  
"That would be great Kaiba!" she beamed. Pushing him out of the door before he could change his mind and leading him to the kitchen. Where she ran around various cupboards, a large fridge and even larger chest freezer. Kaiba just watched in a weird kind of fascination. The part of him that was fearful of her ability to just walk through his defenses, was being completely drowned out now. By the other voice which wanted to know more. Hopefully at this party he would find out exactly what he wanted to know about her, and why she felt so familiar to him.


	13. Chapter 12: PARTY at Pegasus's house

**Chapter 12: PARTY at Pegasus's house!**

After watching the girl run round in circles grabbing various items from cupboards, the fridge and freezer Kaiba was finding it hard to contain his amusement. For some reason she reminded him of one those characters from the stupid cartoons his little brother always watched. However he couldn't quite place which one.  
"Not to interrupt your fascinating display of female multi-tasking but I thought you dragged me down here to lend a hand?" he enquired. He wasn't sure what he disliked more, being dragged to help or being ignored while she did everything. She paused looking thoughtful for a second before finally acknowledging he was stood there.  
"Oh! Sorry Kaiba I forgot you were there. Sure you can help if you really want to, I take it you know how the oven works?" she responded. Did she just say what he thought she said?  
"Of course I know to work an oven. Now what do you want me to do?" he walked over to the worktop and picked up a box of frozen finger food. 'Does Pegasus entertain a lot?' he wondered, as he decided to grab an oven tray and start helping.  
"Ah that's really helpful Kaiba thank-you!" Amber beamed from behind him. The teen couldn't help wondering just how old she really was, cause her child-like outbursts where starting to annoy him. Not letting it show he continued with his task, and set the egg timer. 'Maybe I should try asking her something about herself.' He mulled over the idea while he watched the girl making a few sandwiches.  
"You know Amber, you never told me where your from." He stated matter of factly breaking the silence between them. She didn't even look up when she answered.  
"Well I was born in Egypt actually. I spent most of my teens in New York with Leo though." She told him, without stopping what she was doing. 'Leo? I thought she said her father worked for Pegasus, why did she use his name' Kaiba was a little taken aback by this.  
"Leo?" was all he could say still wondering why she didn't say her father.  
"Leo adopted me when I was a young teen, and well he lives in New York so he took me back with him. What's wrong Kaiba? There's nothing wrong with being adopted you know" she explained smiling. 'That would make her how old?' he was getting more and more confused by the minute. 'She looks so young… wait she said Egypt? No she can't be.' Trying his best to push all thoughts of the mystery duelist from last month to the back of his head, he found himself studying her. She didn't look Egyptian, her skin was too pale.  
"I know there's nothing wrong with being adopted!" he snapped, rather defensively. Looking at the floor he added "Me and Mokuba were adopted too" muttering under his breath. When Amber turned to face him, he was leaning against the fridge hands balled into fists. She wasn't sure but he looked like he was shaking a little. Was that regret she saw in his face? At the moment the egg timer went off, and he snapped out of it, and retrieved the finger food from the oven.  
"Those look perfect Kaiba" she told him, hoping to smooth any ruffled feathers. Seto just nodded, and smiled slightly.  
"Just don't tell the mutt I helped. He'll say I poisoned them of something" Kaiba responded, as he lay them down to cool. "Seeming as we're getting to know each other Amber, there is one thing that's puzzling me." He continued without looking at her.  
"What might that be Kaiba?" he heard her ask, from other side of the room. When he glanced up she was grabbing a carton of juice, and two glasses.  
"If you moved to America when you were in your teens, then just how old are you? That and if your Egyptian why are you so dam Pale? Marik and Ishisu weren't that pale and they were tomb keepers." He finished what he was doing and turned round to face her. Eagerly awaiting her explanation.  
"My parents weren't Egyptian" she began explaining as she poured them both a drink. "My real mum died in labor. So I never knew her, my dad was historian of sorts, he was interested in Egyptology. Originally they came from England; I hope to visit there someday. As for my age, I turned 21 last November." She handed him a glass, which he took.  
"I see…" he took a sip of the proffered drink. "What is this?" he wondered out loud. Normally at home he drank water.  
"Mango juice, if you don't like it I can get you something else?" she stated. To her relief her new friend shook his head. At least she was starting to see him as a friend; she hoped he saw her the same way.  
"No thank-you that won't be necessary. It's just I've never had it before. Mango. Hmmm I'll have to try and find some at home." Kaiba said his voice becoming rather thoughtful. His thoughts interrupted by Amber's giggles. The CEO shot her an enquiring look.  
"Sorry but you did it again." She told him.  
"Did what?" he asked not understanding.  
"You get this funny look on your face when your thinking, its kinda cute." She explained.  
"Seto Kaiba does not do cute!" he snapped back. Only to be met with more laughter from the young woman.  
"If you say so, but seriously now we got to get this food up to the den without Duke seeing!" she'd already put all the food on plates and in bowls whilst they were talking. Shaking his head at her foolishness he grabbed a tray and followed her lead.

In Duke's room, Duke was getting a little annoyed. He was getting annoyed because his friends wouldn't let him leave his room. To emphasize the point even more they'd resorted to tying him to a chair. Poor Duke was not amused.   
"Guys! I'm serious untie me from this chair" he pleaded with them. Still unsure as to whether or not he should be freaked out or downright disturbed by the fact it was Tristan's idea to tie him up in the first place.  
"It could be worse" it was Yami talking this time, "At least Amber's not here, she might throw you in the pool!"  
"Come to think of it Yami, where has Amber gotten to?" Joey asked.  
"Last time I saw her, she was looking for Kaiba. They spent some time talking together the other night and she needed to ask him something." Yami explained to him.  
"What would she want to see him for? Plenty of guys right here!" Tristan stated. Trying to hide, his disappointment.  
"Awwh what's the matter eh? Does Tristan have a little crush?" Joey taunted his friend.

Tristan just grabbed the draft excluder and whacked Joey round the head with it.  
"I don't have a crush!" he exclaimed.  
"Hey! Can you hold off the lovers tiff long enough to untie me please?" Duke interjected before Joey could react.  
"Sorry Duke but we can't let you leave the room. We promised Amber" Joey answered, turning back to Duke long enough to get whacked with a pillow. Which Tea had thrown,  
"You're not supposed to tell on your friend like that Joey" she scolded him. Grinning Joey just grabbed the pillow and hit Tristan with it.  
"I declare a pillow war!" he shouted with glee as he battered his friend into submission with the pillow. It wasn't long before a four-way pillow fight had broken with our Duke still stuck to the chair taking the role of referee. He'd rather be joining in, but at least when they got bored and he finally escaped he could pillow fight them all into submission. That'd teach them for tying him to a chair all day. Eventually they untied him when he complained he wanted to take a shower.  
Oh how much his arms ached from being tied behind him for hours, ah well he was going to get his revenge when he got out. Or so he thought. Whilst he was in there Amber had sent a message telling the guys it was ok for Duke to come out now. What she didn't tell them was Kaiba was attending the party as well. No sooner had he exited his bathroom fully clothes, Duke found himself being pushed out of the room and down the hall by his friends. In some sort of crazy conga line.  
"Guys? Just what the heck as gotten into all of you? If I didn't know you lot any better I'd swear you were on something." Duke cried as he was pushed through the door.  
"C'mon Duke we're just really excited for you!" Joey told him, still pushing him along the hallway till they came to some stairs. "Now up you go!" Joey pointed.  
"Why, what's up there?" Duke asked. Not wanting to go anywhere while his friends all appeared to be on some sort of drug.  
"Only a surprise party its no big deal" Tristan said, letting the cat out of bag. Duke's eye's lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"A PARTY?" he shouted. "Why didn't you say so!" and he started running up the stairs realizing when he got to the landing he didn't know where it was. When Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea caught up with him, they convinced him to let them lead the way. Duke could hardly contain his excitement when they reached the top floor of the villa where the den was located. None of them had been in it yet, so had no idea what to expect.

They were all amazed by the sight which greeted them, a bar, a pool/snooker table and a darts board! However that wasn't the best bit, well not according to Joey and Tristan, to them the best bit was the FOOD! Amber and Kaiba had laid all the food out on the pool table, assuming nobody would actually want to play pool or snooker. The pair where now behind the bar talking like long time friends. The sight caused plenty of mixed reactions from the gang, curiosity, and annoyance were just two of them. None of the gang could ever remember seeing Kaiba talking with another person in such a relaxed way, Yugi in particular was amazed.   
"Hey Kaiba! Get me a drink will you?" Duke interrupted as he approached the bar. The brunette just looked at him and smirked.  
"Do I look like a barmaid to you Devlin?" he retorted and jumped over the bar to make his point. "I'm a guest at this party same as you are. Amber invited me personally" he told Duke with a look of triumph. On hearing this Joey chimed in:  
"Did you have to invite moneybags Amber? He's a party pooper, there's no way he'll enjoy himself I'd stake money on it!"  
"Just how much are you willing to wager on that mutt?" Kaiba enquired, now standing over the blonde teen. "Just watching you squirm and make a fool out of yourself is enjoyment for me; you should have realized that now." He continued. Amber grabbing his arm before he could say anything else and dragging him away.  
"So guys, I was hoping we could play some games tonight. Anyone got any suggestions?" Amber addressed the group. Kaiba didn't say anything annoyed at being dragged away from his fun with the mutt. He just grabbed a chair and sat down, legs crossed and observed.  
"How about darts?" Yugi asked. Even though none of them knew how to play, so that idea was quickly scrapped. Tristan suggested duel monsters, but Kaiba refused to duel any of them. Joey tried to get everyone to play a board game, but nobody could agree on just one. Tea wanted to play monopoly, Kaiba suggested chess, and Yugi had suggested scrabble. Duke, who had been oddly quiet, came up with an idea of his own.  
"Drinking games!" he exclaimed excitedly rushing behind the bar and grabbing as many bottles of booze as he could carry without breaking them.  
"That's no use moneybags will never play, it's probably beneath him or something." Joey complained. Stuffing his face with tortilla chips.  
"Well it is a party and I think it's a good idea, loosen everyone up" Amber decided. Without thinking Kaiba announced he would join in if Amber was. This led to a chain reaction of Joey saying he was going to play if Kaiba was, and so on. Yugi not really a fan of drinking decided to let Yami play instead.

An hour and a half later, the whole gang was laughing and stuffing their faces with food. Even Kaiba seemed to be enjoying himself. Much to everyone's surprise. Then again when had any of them seen Kaiba drunk? Or even slightly merry on booze for that matter? Answer would be never. That was when Amber uttered those fatal words, "Let's play truth or dare! Spin the bottle style!"  
At first Joey had protested that they were separate games, but Amber went on to explain the rules of the hybrid game her and Amethyst had invented when she still lived in New York. A random person spins the bottle to begin, and the person who it points to gets to set the first dare. Then they have to spin the bottle a 2nd time to see who they get to dare. After they've completed their task it's their turn to set a dare and spin the bottle. Everyone thought it sounded like fun; even Kaiba seemed enthusiastic which scared Joey and Tristan.  
"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kaiba?" Joey has asked. Only to be met with laughter from everyone. Including our dear Kaiba who by now was a bit tipsy. Everyone agreed Duke should have the preliminary spin because it was his party after all.  
"Here goes you guys." Duke said as he took the bottle from Amber and joined them in the circle. Eagerly spinning the bottle, to get the game started which landed on Amber. Who burst into hysterics. When she finally calms down enough to spin the bottle everyone was shocked to see it land on Kaiba! The group all looked at her expectantly wondering what she was going to get the CEO to do. Joey was hoping it would be something which would knock him down a peg or two.  
"Okay" she drawled, "I dare Kaiba to kiss Yami" she decided and burst into more drunken laughter.  
"He'll never do it Amber, maybe you should dare him to kiss Tea!" Joey decided. Earning himself a shove by his friend. Yami was unsure how to react, but he regretted telling his new friend bout Seto being his high priest in ancient Egypt now. Once everyone had calmed down, much to everyone's surprise Kaiba simply stood up and walked over to where Yami was sitting. He'd never told anyone but he had once or twice thought about kissing the other boy. Without thinking, he fairly roughly pulled Yami up to his feet and pulled him into an aggressive kiss. Yami surprised everyone by actually kissing Seto back! As soon as it'd started, they'd pulled away, Yami sheepishly sat back down, as Kaiba triumphantly returned to his seat. Giving Amber a look as if to say; did you enjoy that?  
"Oh my God!" it was Joey, "I knew it, Kaiba's gay" he exclaimed. Half in shock, have amused. Kaiba just raised an eye brow.  
"Not jealous are you mutt? I always thought you had a thing for me" he smirked. Next thing Joey knew Kaiba had grabbed him, and planted a kiss on him before dropping him back in his seat. Joey was stunned. Had Kaiba just done what he thought he'd just done? No he wouldn't. He couldn't have. "For your information mutt, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual in case you don't know what that means I'll elaborate for you. I like women and I like men you got a problem with that?" he went on slurring a little from the drink. Joey was too stunned by his nemesis' confession to do anything but shake his head and hope and pray the bottle didn't land on him when Kaiba spun the bottle. Luckily for him it landed on Tea.  
"Oh great" the girl said. Not wanting to be part of the make-out session the party had turned out to be.  
"Don't worry Tea I'm not going to kiss you. So which is it going to be? Truth or dare?" Kaiba enquired, an oddly seductive quality to his voice. Tea didn't know whether to be unnerved by it or not.  
"Truth" she decided, thinking it would be the best way to avoid being asked to anything too embarrassing. She didn't like the smirk on the older boy's face though.  
"Okay Gardener here's my question. Do you really believe all that crap about friendship you are always yapping on about like a French poodle?" this time his voice had a mocking tone.  
"Of course I do, Kaiba what sort of lame question is that?" she retorted. The boy just shrugged and nudged the bottle closer to her with his foot. Nervously she span the bottle hoping it would land on Yami. Which luckily for her it did, she considered trying to get a kiss from Yami but chickened out. Instead she settled for a truth.  
After Tea, Yami span the bottle and came up with Joey. Who Yami dared to streak past Pegasus's bedroom, or as a forfeit call Kaiba master for the rest of the evening. Kaiba was fairly amused when Joey decided the forfeit would be less embarrassing then Pegasus' catching him running around his house naked. Unfortunately for Joey it wasn't long before the bottle landed on Kaiba again, on Duke's turn. Wanting revenge for being tied up all morning, he dared Kaiba to leash Joey to the pool table leg. Joey complained at first, only to be reminded he'd agreed to Kaiba being his master as forfeit for not doing Yami's dare. So five minutes later Joey was tied to the leg of the pool table. It had its upside, he was near the food at least.  
His joy was short lived, because Kaiba's spin landed on Amber. Who chose dare when asked. Deciding to have some fun, Kaiba chose to enlist Joey's help with setting up his dare and dragged Joey over to the bar by his new leash.  
"ACK! Help!" he pleaded "Don't let Kaiba rape me!" he yelled as he was dragged behind the bar. The brunette teen had no such intentions, instead he was simply hoping to enlist the younger boys help.  
"Shut it mutt. I just wanted a hand with this dare" he hissed into Joey's ear. Calming the blonde somewhat. "Don't forget you have to do what I tell you for rest of the party, that's your forfeit for turning down your dare remember?" the young CEO reminded him.  
Joey just nodded a little dejectedly.  
"So what you got in mind my master?" Joey asked rather sarcastically. He wasn't sure he liked the smirk on the other boy's face.  
"Do you know any good cocktails that will get Amber really drunk? She's drunk more then us already and she's still more sober then we are." He remarked as he peeked out over the bar.  
"Look Kaiba, sorry master. Just because my dad's a heavy drinker don't mean I know anything like that" Joey held his hands up in defeat.  
"What if I just grabbed a few random bottles and mixed them up and dared her to drink it?" he asked the blonde.  
"You'd either make her very ill, very drunk, or both." Was the reply.  
"Hmm. Would she be ok if I didn't use anything too strong? Like some alcho-pops?" Kaiba enquired.  
"Would be better then chucking strong stuff together, what can you find down here anyway? Let me have a look." Joey responded and began searching.  
Ten minutes the two teens emerged carrying a pint glass of what looked like a lethal cocktail. Amber guessed her dare must be to drink whatever was in the glass, she was tempted to take the forfeit if Kaiba offered her one.

"So out of interest if I refuse to drink that are you going to give me a forfeit?" she asked trying to sound innocent. She was rewarded with a thoughtful expression and a mischievous smirk.  
"Well my dear Amber, seeming as I already have the mutt. You could be my slave for the rest of the night too if you prefer." He told her, holding the glass out to her.  
"Drink it Amber!" Tristan urged. Thinking he didn't want to lose another friend to Kaiba even if it was just for the night.  
"Yeah Amber you can drink it! Chug it straight down." Duke was cheering her on. For Amber it was a tough call, she never liked to turn down dares, but on the other hand she really liked Kaiba.  
"I think I'm going to take the forfeit" she said much to everyone's surprise. Pleased Kaiba pulled her up from her chair and kissed her fiercely and possessively, the booze making it harder for him to control himself and his wants and desires. Were all coming to the surface.  
"Well then." He whispered in her ear, "you'd best come and sit at your master's feet." Amber happily complied.


	14. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**Chapter 13: Aftermath!!**

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

The teen CEO woke the next morning with one hell of a headache, well what did he expect when he got into a drinking contest with Amber and Duke? Bleary eyed he surveyed the room around him, everything looked a mess and everything looked the wrong colour. To his left he could the clicking of keyboard keys being pressed repeatedly the sound like a stampede of elephants to the brunettes abused head. It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't in his own room, he was in Amber's! Suddenly realizing he wasn't alone he quickly grabbed the blankets and tried to cover as much of his body as absolutely possible. Hearing the rustling behind her the girl turned round to face him.  
"I see your awake" he heard her say. All he could do was nod weakly, his head pounding. He didn't like this feeling; his mind felt like it was working at half its normal rate. It was incredibly disorientating for him. 'Oh god' he panicked 'I'm in her bed, what if we…' his train of thought interrupted by Amber handing him a glass of water and some headache pills. Spotting the worried expression on his face she tried to reassure him.  
"Nothing happened, Kaiba, you just drank too much and I had to carry you and well my room was a lot closer then yours so I put you in here and I took your room. I came back to use my shower and to bring you some clean clothes and the headache pills." She explained pointing to his clothes neatly folded on the foot of the bed. 'Well that's a relief he though, she didn't see anything she's not supposed to' not fully comprehending how he managed to undress himself for bed if he was so drunk he had to be carried.  
"I hope I wasn't too much trouble Amber, I don't drink often you can probably tell that already though" he replied. Wincing at the sound of his, own voice. It felt too loud. Everything did. The blonde shook her head. "Can I use the shower?" he asked feeling rather sheepish.  
"Run yourself a bath if you want, I still have to go clean up the Den." She responded handing him a dressing gown, sensing his desire to cover up. "Oh before I forget your cell phone went off earlier, some guy called Rowland rang said it was important."  
"Did he leave a message?" the groggy CEO asked, concern creeping into his voice, at the mention of Rowland's name.  
"Just that it was about your brother Mokuba. So you'd better ring him back when you feel up to it." She told him as she grabbed a pair of slippers and left. Not in any fit condition to deal with whatever problem his brother had gotten himself into right now, Kaiba waited for her footsteps to vanish down the hall. Then he got up and quickly put the robe on and crossed to the bathroom where he started running a bath. He really needed a long soak in the tub with lots of bubbles he decided nicking some of Amber's bubble bath. She won't mind he told himself.

**Amber's POV**

She'd tried to be quiet while on her laptop, but she'd still woken him anyway. Such a shame, he'd looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. So different from the normal serious expressionless mask he always wore when he was awake. Amber was glad she'd convinced him to come to the party; sure it had turned out nothing like she'd expected. It was still a great party however, and like all great parties they left a major clean up session in their wake. This was where she was heading now, after making sure Kaiba was ok. Her new friend, if you could call Seto Kaiba a friend, had seemed so worried this morning when he's woken up. 'Must have been the scars on his arm' she decided. Of course she'd seen them last night when she had to put him to bed, Yami had offered to help but when she'd spotted the first one she'd asked him to leave as politely as she could.  
Never the less it worried her, that and the call from his PA Rowland. The man had sounded really worried on the phone, she'd offered to take a message for him but he's point blank refused. Rowland's loyalty was obvious, so she'd decided against asking bout Kaiba's scars. As she jogged up the stairs with bin bags in hand, she could hear somebody shuffling around inside the Den. 'Who on earth could that be?' she wondered 'Oh I hope it's not uncle Max I don't want to have to explain why there's a leash round the pool table' she though. Giggling at the memory of Joey sitting there munching his way through all the sandwiches while tethered to the table leg.  
Calming her self and her nerves, she opened the door to find. Yami? What was he doing here?  
"Morning Amber." He said cheerfully as he made his way round the room picking up discarded bottles and cans and even crisp packets.  
"What are you doing here Yami?" she asked a little surprised.  
"Cleaning up, what does it look like I'm doing? Just because I usest to be Pharaoh doesn't mean I am incapable of doing a little housework" he grinned.  
"Yeah I guess. Yugi didn't put you up to this did he?" she wondered out loud. The ex-pharaoh just laughed.  
"Of course not, I wanted to!" he told her, not breaking stride as he strategically made his way around the room. "I've never seen Kaiba enjoy himself so much in all the time I've know him, and I wanted to thank you by helping you clean up." He explained.  
"Well leave me something to do then!" she exclaimed happily and began getting stuck in. Between the pair of them they would make short work of all the mess, laughing and reminiscing about the previous nights events.

**Joey's POV**

Our favorite blonde teenage duelist was having a wonderful dream about being at an all you can eat buffet for free. When he woke with a start.  
"Oh my god I kissed Kaiba!" he shouted. Earning him a pillow in the face from his best friend Tristan. Who was too lazy to go sleep in his own room decided to crash on the floor instead.  
"Yes, we know, we were all there. Thanks for scaring us all for life dude." His friend scolded him sleepily.  
"You mean that wasn't a bad dream?" Joey asked nervously. When he saw his friend shake his head, Joey bolted to the bathroom.  
"What you doing in there dude?" his friend enquired after him. In the bathroom our dear Joey was practically eating a tube of toothpaste and brushing teeth like a man whose life depended on it. After franticly cleaning his teeth for the tenth time in a row, Joey jumped into a scolding hot shower. His yelps from the heat causing concern in his friend who groggily approached the door and knocked on it softly.  
"Yo, Joe you alright in there buddy?" he asked.  
"What do you think Tristan! I was kissed by Kaiba, I don't think I'll be ever fine again." Joey shouted back.  
"Oh don't be so melodramatic, Yami was fine" Tristan teased back. Glad for the protection the door granted him against the wrath of a naked Joey.

**Duke's POV**

"Owww my head" Duke muttered, as he crawled out from under the covers. He had one hell of a hangover, his head felt like a herd of animals had stampeded over it. That can mean only one thing, he had had one hell of a good night! Humming a tune to himself as he danced his way into the bathroom, the hot water was incredibly refreshing making him feel slightly more human. It wasn't long before Duke felt like his usual self, and was out looking for his friends.  
After checking Tea's room she was still asleep, so he tried Tristan's but he wasn't there having slept on Joey's floor. Next stop was Yugi/Yami's room, of course Yami being up in the den he found nobody there so he gave up and went up to the Den. Partly to see if his friends were there, partly to survey the carnage he's help create. He was party in luck and partly disappointed. Upon entering the Den he found there wasn't much carnage left to survey because his friends Yami and Amber had cleared most of it up.  
"What's up guys?" he asked as he trudged around eyeing their handy work.  
"Hey Duke, how's your head?" Amber asked him. Leaning against the bar, he brushed his fingers through his freshly washed hair and smiled.  
"Not bad not bad, how's yours? Seeming as you gave me a run for my money last night. Have to say I'm impressed." He replied. "So Yami how's your head? Recovered from being savaged by the dragon last night?"  
When Duke mentioned Seto's kiss from last night Yami went a curious shade of pink, and Duke couldn't help laughing. Next thing he knew he was being prodded with a broom handle.  
"Make yourself useful, sweep out behind the bar. Also Duke what happened at the party stays between us alright?" Amber scolded. Duke just nodded and took the broom and gave a salute. Amber just sighed, and went back to clearing the pool table. After all it had been one hell of a night, Duke thought.

**Pegasus's POV**

Although our gracious host hadn't been drinking with his niece and her friends, he still awoke with a banging headache from the loud music being played to the early hours of the morning. With a yawn, he climbed out of bed grabbed his gown and slippers and went to find his niece for a much needed talk about use of the volume control on the hi-fi system in the Den. However he didn't find her in her room, he could hear laughter laughter from up the stairs and decided to leave it to later not wanting to embarrass her. So decided to pay Kaiba-boy a visit instead, wanting to make sure he was playing nice with his precious niece. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen on his way, he made his way to the CEO's guest room. Knocking softly before letting himself in.  
"Gooooood Morning Kaiba-boy" he beamed at the younger man. Who regarded him an icy stare, as he was on the phone at the time. Pegasus held his free hand up in apology and patiently waited for the other to finish his phone call.

"What do you mean I have to come back immediately?" the brunette yelled down the phone at Rowland. Not happy at having to cut his trip short, this was out of character for him. Normally he couldn't wait to get back home and see his little brother again, but he was enjoying Amber's company way to much. Forgetting about the other man's presence Kaiba continued to bark orders down the phone at his poor PA.  
"Alright fine, if he's that sick I'll leave as soon it's possible. Possibly later today, maybe not till tomorrow I have to sort things out with Pegasus and Devlin." With that he slammed his cell shut.  
"Everything ok I trust my dear Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus enquired, his voice smooth as always. Yet always managing to grate on Kaiba.  
"For once Pegasus I'm glad you stopped by, I need to cut these negotiations short." Kaiba responded icily. Pegasus raised the eyebrow of his good eye.  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, shutting the door behind him as he came into the room properly. Kaiba smirked when he realized his rival was wearing funny bunny slippers. 'Does he buy everything to do with that stupid toon' Kaiba wondered.  
"My brother's come down with something, he's in no fit state to keep an eye on Kaiba Corp. So my personal assistant informs me. I need to head back." He paused to scribble some contact details on a scrap of paper. Handing it to the other he added "Can you pass this on to Devlin for me? I'll want to continue our talks when he gets back to Domino" Pegasus took it and nodded slipping into the pocket of his dressing gown.  
"Do you want me to let Amber know you're leaving Kaiba-boy? She'll be awfully disappointed, she's becoming quite fond of you over these past few days." He informed Kaiba. 'Ok that sounds weird coming from him' Kaiba decided.  
"No I want to see her myself, failing that I'll leave her a note. If she really wants to contact me I'm sure you can pass those details on to her father to give to her." Pegasus nodded as Kaiba made his decision and watched him leave in search of his niece. Once he was out of ear shot Pegasus said to himself more then anyone else;  
"Don't worry Kaiba-boy you'll be seeing her again soon enough.", sipping his coffee he went in search of Duke to pass on the news.

****


	15. Chapter 14: A surpsie Visitor

**Chapter 14: A surprise visitor**

Later that night Amber retired to her room after a long day of cleaning, being told off for playing music too loud, teaching her friends how to play darts and pool. As well as all this she'd been doing her regular dance practice and was ready to drop. She was towel drying her hair having just gotten out of the shower, oh how she'd needed one after the day she'd had. That was when she spotted the envelope lying on her pillow, her name was written on it in elegant hand writing. Curious as to what it could possibly she tore it open eagerly and found a letter. It was a letter from Kaiba. Her initial excitement was soon quelled as she read its contents.

_Dear Amber,  
I regret to tell you but I have had to go back to Japan. My little brother has fallen very ill and I'm needed back at the helm of Kaiba Corp. Please believe me when I tell you I didn't want to go, and that I'm grateful for your attempt at being my friend. I don't know if our paths will cross again, but part of me sincerely hopes they will someday.  
Yours, Seto Kaiba._

She couldn't believe it. He was gone. Her heart sank, as she re-read the letter a second time, he hadn't left any way for her to contact him. Folding it up, and tucking it into her diary she got into bed and stared at the ceiling. There she waited for sleep to claim her, eventually it did.

The next day, Pegasus met with Duke to explain that the meetings had to come to halt on account of Kaiba having to leave unexpectedly. As promised he passed on the details he'd been given which Duke gratefully took and made sure to keep them safe. The gang all seemed happy; they were all in the den. Duke was now playing darts against Tea, and Joey and Tristan were playing a game of pool. Yami was occupied trying to cheer Amber up, she'd been moping all morning and he was concerned. When she explained about the letter Yami wasn't sure whether or not to believe it. It wasn't impossible that Kaiba had invented it as an excuse to run away and hide under a rock after his startling confession at the party on Saturday. However Amber was convinced of the notes sincerity on account of she'd spoken to Rowland herself before Kaiba had woken up. Sadly Yami just nodded, it was obvious to him there was more to this then just Kaiba not saying good-bye.  
"I'm sorry Yami, it's just your all going to be going back to Domino soon, and my best friend from America is moving there too. It feels like everyone is leaving me behind." Amber explained sadly. Yami wasn't sure quite what to say to that, so he just put his hand on her shoulder trying to be reassuring. He didn't get a chance to do much else because Pegasus came in and interrupted.  
"Amber dear, can I steal you away from your friends for a minute? You've got a visitor" his voice crooned over her shoulder. Her face lit up when she saw him.  
"Who is it?" she asked, trying to hide her depression and sound happier.  
"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" her uncle replied. Amber just stuck her tongue out at him defiantly, to everyone's surprise Pegasus just did it back and they both started laughing.  
"Are you coming then Amber? Or do I have to tell them to go back home?" he enquired. Amber nodded and allowed her uncle to lead her out of the room. Leaving the rest of the gang puzzled as to what had just happened. It didn't take long for her to cheer up when she saw who was waiting for her in the conservatory. "Leo! It's you, but I thought you weren't going to be back for another few weeks yet. What happened? Is everything ok?" she ran up to him and hugged him happily. Bombarding him with half a dozen questions a minute as she did so. Leo just ruffled her hair with his hand and laughed. Oh she'd missed that laugh it always made her feel better. She didn't realize just how much she'd missed him until now. They just stood there in a warm embrace for a few minutes before Leo pulled away. Causing Amber to notice he was walking with a stick, which was new and made her begin to worry.  
"Amber, Max and me need to have a little talk with you about where I've been this past month." He told her. She remembered that tone in his voice, the one which always meant she wasn't going to like what she heard. Nervously she sat down across from her uncle and adoptive father.  
"What's wrong Leo?" she asked trying to hide her worry. Grateful her voice held and didn't show her raging emotions under the surface.  
"Well," her step-father began, as she listened intently. "I haven't actually been on a business trip at all. Instead I've been staying at the hospital only I didn't want you to know. You see dear I've got cancer and its terminal." Amber couldn't believe what she was hearing, yet deep down inside she'd always known. It still didn't make it any easier for her to deal with; Leo in many ways was her savior. She didn't know how she was going to cope without him.  
"You, you can't die" she said her voice barely above a whisper. "It's not fair! I need you, you can't die!" Pegasus instinctively grabbed her hand. Knowing all to well what she going through.  
"I always did tell you to cut down on those cigs Leo, and now look what's happened." He remarked. He turned back to Amber who was trying to fight back her tears, and pulled her into a warm embrace hoping to calm her. Leo smiled gratefully at his brother.  
"He can't die, he can't die" Amber kept sobbing into her uncles chest. Unsure what to do Pegasus just held her while she cried. After a few minutes she finally felt able to face her stepfather again.  
"How long?" she asked, not really sure if she wanted to know or not. Her eyes where glued to the floor. She was dreading the answer.  
"I'm sorry Amber but I don't have long. They've tried everything, even some of the newer treatments your uncle was kind enough to pay for. They've estimated I have a few months, its too far progressed." His voice sounded strained; as he tried to speak more then a few words in one go. "I've come to the island to say good-bye to you both, before I return to America and sell the house. I'm giving you half the money, and the other half is going to pay for my stay in a hospice." His explanations were cut off as he started coughing and wheezing. In an instant Amber was by his side, trying to comfort him but she had no idea what to do.  
"What do you mean say good-bye?" she was in disbelief at what she hearing. No it couldn't be true, she pleaded with him in her eyes for it to be all a sick joke. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. All she had were her Uncle Max and Leo.  
"I don't want to force you to watch me die Amber, I couldn't bear making you suffer like that." He told her, once he managed to get the coughing under control. Grateful for the clean handkerchief Max gave him to replace the one he'd just being coughing into.  
"W-what's going to happen to me? You're not going to send me back are you?" Amber enquired, tears starting to fall again. Leo was horrified that she could think such a thing; he thought she knew him better then that.  
"Of course not." He paused wanted to word this correctly, "I'm leaving you my shares in Max's company and half the selling price of my house so you don't have to. I want you to stay with Max, but I want you to have a choice…" he was cut off by the coughing yet again. He felt guilty letting her see him like this. The pain in her eyes was killing him almost as quickly as the cancer was.  
"I-I don't w-w-want the money!" she cried, "I want you, I need you Leo." She sobbed into the arm of the chair she was leaning on. The young woman felt like somebody had just ripped her heart out of her chest, and was playing football with it. Desperate to calm her down to comfort her just a little, Leo ruffled her hair again like he did when she was younger.  
"Amber please here him out, I know this isn't easy for you." It was her uncle speaking now, until now he'd been oddly quiet. The pain of his wife's death creeping to the surface of his memory. Mutely she nodded and listened to the proposals her stepfather and uncle had discussed should it come down to this.  
Her uncle was hoping to move part of Industrial Illusions HQ over to Japan, in the interest of fostering a better business relationship with Kaiba Corp. She was going to inherit her adoptive father's share in the company making her the second largest shareholder next to Pegasus of course. Also Pegasus had already purchased a nice mansion in Domino, and wanted her to move there with him.  
At least if she moved with her uncle she had a chance to see Kaiba again she realized, but it seemed so unfair for Leo to push her away like this. Like she was nothing. He tried to reassure it wasn't that but that he was trying to save her more pain then she had to feel. Realizing she couldn't talk him out of his decision she just nodded quietly. After all she owed him so much, she owed him everything.  
"If I agree to all this" she started to say, her voice shaky. "Then I want you to two things for me Leo" She almost smiled when he nodded.  
"What are they he asked?" his voice becoming rather horse.  
"I want you to say good-bye properly, stay a few days with me. I need to say good bye in my own way…" she trailed off. Leo knew what she was going to ask next. "Secondly I want my choker, the one I had when you met me back at the temple, I know you don't like it and you've never approved. However can't you just accept it for a few days? For me?" she begged. Leo didn't have the energy to fight with his daughter about it anymore, he was asking a lot of her so decided it would be ok.  
"Your uncle has it in safe keeping, I'm sure he'll gladly let you have it in the morning. So if I'm staying you'd better show me a room don't you think?" he asked her. Slowly standing up, it saddened Amber to see him looking so weak.  
"Sure Leo, but first if it's not too much of a strain for you. I'd like you meet some friends I've made! Luckily for you and me they actually live in Domino." She told him trying to lighten the mood. Leo gave her a weak smile.  
"Still trying to get my approval over everything are you?" he coughed slightly before continuing, "Not for long though I need to rest, and yes it is rather fortunate." Pegasus held the door open for them both as Amber helped Leo out, and guided him the lift, so she could introduce him to her new friends.


	16. Chapter 15: Myspace or Porn?

**Chapter 15: Myspace or porn?**

It'd been almost a month since Seto Kaiba had left duelist kingdom to tend to his younger brother. He'd successfully negotiated a contract with Duke Devlin, the other day and Mokuba was like his old self again after a bad bout of flu. Although this didn't stop him checking on him frequently with any excuse he got. As he approached the door to his little brothers room he could hear the sounds of furious typing, 'Must be on msn talking to his friends again' he thought to himself.  
"Mokuba?" he called knocking on the door lightly before popping his head round the door. It took a minute for his brother to realize he was there.  
"Big brother! What you hovering at the door for? I'm not contagious you know." His brother told him, sticking his tongue out. Seto smiled.  
"Oh so I don't need the bio-hazard sign for your room I ordered this morning?" he asked joking. Mokuba just gave him one of those looks which said you must be joking. Chucking softly the older Kaiba walked up behind Mokuba to spy on what he was doing.  
"Is that what I think it is?" he asked surprised.  
"What do you mean big brother?" the younger brother asked sounding innocent.  
"I thought we agreed you weren't to look at porn on the internet until you were sixteen…" was the response.  
"But big brother it's only myspace! It's not a porn site don't be silly." Mokuba started laughing, thinking Seto was teasing him as per usual about girls. Seto just raised an eyebrow and pointed to a row of pictures of semi-naked girls on the friends section of the page.  
"Well what would you call that Mokuba?" genuinely curious as to how his brother would explain this.  
"Ok, ok so I guess it's a little bit like a porn site but I was just checking out Yugi's new profile like I promised. Then I started clicking on people's profiles and I kind of lost track of what I was doing." Mokuba explained, scrolling up trying to hide the images his brother had pointed to. Blushing at the same time. When the large picture came into view, Mokuba almost jumped when his brother grabbed his arm to stop him closing the window. There in the top-hand corner of the page was a picture of a blonde girl dancing around a pole.  
"I-I recognize her…" the young teen heard his older brother's voice trail off. Kaiba felt as if somebody had dropped an anvil on his head, it was Amber. Not only that but her profile name and URL both said the one thing he hadn't wanted to see. MissRa. 'It was her all along' he couldn't believe it. Mokuba concerned waved his hand in front of his brother's face growing more concerned when his brother didn't even blink.  
"S-Seto? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mokuba told him, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Relieved when his brother finally seemed to come bad to the real world.  
"What? A ghost? You know I don't believe in that stuff Mokuba." Then he realized what his brother meant, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you Mokie." With that Seto ruffled his brother's hair with his hand. Mokuba beamed, it'd been ages since his brother had used his old nickname. Happily he hugged his brother and it was ok.

Meanwhile at the airport a nervous, Amber was disembarking with her Uncle. Today was the day of the big move, most of their belonging had been sent ahead, along with the staff. Both of them were carrying weekend luggage. Despite her nerves Amber couldn't help feeling a little excited, her best friend Amethyst had promised to meet them at the airport, and she was scanning the air port anxiously.  
"Don't worry, she'll be here" her uncle tried to reassure his niece sensing her anxiety. "Speak of the devil, I think I can see her. Oooh Amethyst!" her uncle started shouting and waving. Hearing the familiar silky voice of her best friend's uncle, the purple haired girl looked up from the book she was reading. Seeing them both stood there she came running over and practically rugby tackled Amber to the floor.  
"HI! HI!" she yelled excitedly down the other girl's ear. All Amber could do was, hug her back happily not wanting to let go ever. Eventually they pulled away to let the other breathe. "Hello Pegasus" Amethyst addressed the man stood beside them with a bemused expression. She quickly hugged him too.  
"It's lovely to see you again, and I must say you finally got round to dying you hair? It does look good on you." Pegasus always one to be a gentleman took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Causing the girl to giggle and blush.  
"I see your uncle is still a charmer Amber" she told the other girl. Amber just nodded, not really sure what to say. So many things to tell her and so little time.  
"Amber dear, why don't you find us a nice café where we grab a cup of coffee? I'm parched." Pegasus asked his niece. Knowing she was desperate to explore, and he needed a few minutes alone with Amethyst to ask a delicate question. Excitedly Amber nodded and rushed off gleefully spotting all the places her friends had told her about, she almost burst out laughing when she saw a starbucks! With his niece out of he way Pegasus turned to Amethyst, a rather serious expression on his face.  
"Is everything ok Pegasus?" she asked, feeling a little unsure of herself.  
"Amethyst how many times? Call me Max, you know your practically family. Actually I have a favor I need to ask if that's ok." He told her, trying to sound as normal as possible. He knew Amber was taking his brother's illness very badly, he also knew there was nothing he could do but he hoped maybe her best friend can.  
"Sure Max what you need?" the purple-haired girl replied pleasantly. Always happy to help out a friend, especially one as close as Amber, after all like Max had said they were practically family. She'd know Amber since she'd been 14.  
"Well I don't know if she's told you but my brother Leo, her step-father…" he trailed off, the memory of the news still very raw for him. "He'd dying Amethyst." The young woman tried her best to find her shock, but struggled.  
"Oh my god is Amber ok?" was all she could say. Pegasus shook his head slightly from his point of view at least she'd taken it rather hard. Everyday Leo had been able to stay she'd ran around doing absolutely everything for him, once he'd left she'd shut herself away in her room and refused to come out. He was surprised she hadn't told her friend though. His thoughts interrupted by Amethyst taking his hand in his.  
"It's ok Max, what do you need me to do?" her voice was soft, reassuring. He tried to smile, but could only manage a weak one.  
"Well, actually I was hoping you would move in to the new house. I know you like your independence but I know she needs you right now." He explained, he expected her to refuse, but he secretly hoped with all his heart she would accept his proposal. Surprised when she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"I'd love to Max, to be honest I was hoping you would ask." She told him warmly with a huge smile. Her reaction gave him the strength to smile, as Amber came running back to tell them she had found a nice quiet spot.

Five minutes later they were all seated at a table in a café, which was surprisingly quiet for an airport. Not that they were going to complain. Pegasus and Amethyst were both enjoying a cup of coffee whereas Amber had opted for a milkshake. She wasn't a huge fan of coffee.  
"So Amber, I trust your going to wear something nice for our guests later tonight?2 Pegasus asked her gently. 'Huh? What guests?' she wondered.  
"What guests?" she asked her uncle.  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten! I only just reminded on the flight over here. Remember I'm throwing a business party tonight. You know Amethyst you should come to, I hear Kaiba-boy is going to be there." He replied in his silky voice, giving Amethyst a wink as he mentioned Kaiba. Amethyst blushed.  
"I'd love to, if Amber doesn't mind that is" the girl looked over at her friend to make sure it was ok. Amber smiled and nodded.  
"Of course I'd want you there!" she exclaimed. "I'll warn you though Amethyst he's even sexier in person then his photo." She teased.  
"Oh my god, you met him and you didn't tell me?" Amethyst said in mock sadness.  
"Not my fault you don't answer your e-mails" she responded giggling, not failing for her best friend's act. Pegasus just shook his head and sipped at his coffee. His thoughts on the evening's guest list.

Back at the Kaiba residence, Mokuba was helping his big brother pick out his outfit for later that evening. Without much success I might add.   
"What was wrong with the last shirt you picked?" the young teen whined as his brother was searching for yet another shirt in his walk-in closet. He'd been in there so long Mokuba was actually considering a search party.  
"It was too flashy, I'm not going to a night club" came the low growl from the closet. Much rattling of hangars and growling and swearing later, Seto emerged holding a suit. He held up against his body and admired it in the mirror before deciding it was too formal. Back in the closet he went.   
"Come on big brother, you have to choose something soon." Mokuba called after him. Not really sure what to do he just sat on his brother's bed kicking his feet against the bed.  
"Mokuba don't do that" his brother told him when he heard the banging of his feet on the bed frame. The raven haired boy sighed and sat up properly, and he had an idea.  
"Why don't you just where the suit you wore for the battle city tournament?" he suggested.  
"Which one?" Seto asked, still searching for the right outfit. "Besides the white suit is at he dry cleaners, and I don't have time to send somebody to pick it up now" he sighed.  
"What's wrong with your other battle city outfit?" the young boy offered. The older Kaiba paused to consider his brother's suggestion, it was true he'd worn that outfit to work a few times but could he pull it off at Pegasus's party? He wasn't sure.  
"I'm not sure it's appropriate Mokuba" was all he said. Although he had to admit he was stumped as to what he should wear.  
"But your Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba reminded him, "you can wear what ever you want and nobody would question you. So just wear what you want." Mokuba tried to hide the boredom and irritation he was feeling. He'd almost managed to keep it from slipping into his voice but Seto still picked up on it. Concerned he'd upset his younger sibling he left the closet and sat next to him on the bed and pulled him into a close hug.  
"I guess your right as always Mokuba. My smart little bother" he told him. Mokuba looked up to see Seto smiling down at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
"I guess I should leave you to it then?" he enquired. Seto nodded, and watched quietly as his little brother left the room.  
"No more looking at half naked girls on myspace!" he shouted after him. Only to hear Mokuba laughing as he ran down the hall to his room. This was the least of his worries, if he only he knew of the surprise waiting in store for him tonight.

**Author's Note:  
**Wanted to give credit to my friend, who helped me come up with the idea for this chapter. The beginning of this chapter started off as a joke when I was bouncing ideas off her when she stayed over. In the end I decided to use it. So thanks to my friend, she knows who she is!!  
TheMadNovelist.


	17. Chapter 16: crossroads of fate

**Author's note: **This is my longest chapter so far, and I hope that people are enjoying this fic. Anyway this is a warning to say this chapter contains lemon, so if you don't want to read it just skip to next chapter. Thanks!

**Chapter 16: Crossroads of fate**

At the Kaiba mansion Seto was still trying to find an outfit for the Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp mixer later that evening. He'd almost gone with Mokuba's suggestion when he remembered how prone Pegasus was to making illicit comments regarding his dress sense. The last he wanted was Pegasus making some smart ass comment about how he looked he walked out of a fetish magazine.  
"Where is it?" he growled as he was yet again rummaging around his wardrobe. There was nothing more frustrating then knowing what you are looking for and you can't find it. The outfit he was looking for was white suit he'd had specially made for business meetings when he'd started working at Kaiba Corp. It would be weird wearing it again after so long, but he was sick of letting memories of his past control him. Besides he's always liked himself in the white jacket with god embroidered collar, gold trim and matching trousers. 'Aha' he thought when he realized he'd found it. Grabbing the hanger and walking out of the closet with it, he decided to hold it up against him in front of his full length mirror. Wanting to check it would still fit. True he'd always been tall, but he just wanted to make sure. To his delight it still fit him perfectly, not just to drop Mokuba off at Yugi's for the night.  
"Mokuba!!" he called down the hallway, "Are you ready to go yet? I'm just waiting for you now". Kaiba stood in front of his mirror admiring himself in the mirror for a minute, almost fancying himself a human version of his beloved blue eyes. Dressed all in white, with his blue eyes shining out from under his chocolate brown bangs.  
"Coming nii-sama!" he heard his brother shout back as he came running. When Seto stepped out of his room, Mokuba nearly did a double take. "You've not worn that suit in like forever! It still looks good on you too" Mokuba teased. The only response he got from his brother was a smirk and his hair being ruffled up.  
"Come on, Yugi is going to be wondering where you've got to" he said as he walked off down the stairs towards the front door, Mokuba in tow. Mokuba had to admit he was glad his brother was wearing his old business suit, it was a good sign that maybe he was ready to shrug off their step-father's influences at last. If only he could find the right person to make him realize he needs to… the young boy thought sadly.

Meanwhile on the other side of Domino Amber and Amethyst were getting ready for Pegasus' party as well. Amethyst was excited but Amber was feeling rather nervous.  
"Ooh Amethyst what if he's here? I don't know if can face him" Amber wailed. Her friend just sighed and gave Amber the piece of paper with Seto's note on it.  
"Are you forgetting what his note said? He was hoping you'd meet again in the future." She put her arm around Amber in a reassuring and protective gesture. Amber relaxed against her friend.  
"That was before he knew my uncle is Maximillion Pegasus, he doesn't really like Uncle Max much. What if he stops liking me? What if he doesn't want to know me after he finds out?" Amber was panicking.   
"Hunny from what you've told me I think you've got more to worry about if he finds out that you're the duelist who nearly beat him in his own game. That's if it really was him, after all you said yourself none of the guys would admit to it." She rubbed her friend's arm gently and smiled at her. Relieved when she got a small smile from her best friend.  
"I still can't believe Uncle Max asked you to move in just like that you know" the blonde deftly changed the subject.  
"Yeah I know, isn't it crazy? He said I might find Japanese homes a bit cramped after living in the USA all my life, and offered me a room here" she poked her friend in the ribs playfully. "Not like your short of space here is it?" she giggled as Amber tickled her back. "Careful you're going mess up my hair!" she complained. Relieved when the tickle torture stopped. Both girls jumped in surprise when they heard a knock on the door. Followed by Pegasus' voice floating through the door to enquire:  
"Is it safe for me to come in girls? Or are you two having a naked pillow fight in there judging from all the giggling I can hear?" they both blushed as they heard him laugh. Amber bolted to the door with a pillow in her hand.  
"I'll show you pillow fighting you pervert!" she flung open the door and flung the pillow at her uncle who was still chuckling to himself. Before he got a face full of pillow. Taken off guard for a second or too he didn't realize she was stood there, and that Amethyst was dying of laughter back inside the bedroom.  
"Well it certainly got you out of the room didn't it?" he gave his niece a cheeky grin. "Don't be too much longer you two, our guests will be arriving in about five minutes I'm just going to check on the last minute preparations!" and with that he walked off still chuckling. Shaking her head, Amber retrieved the pillow and returned it to her friend's room.  
"I know what your thinking, he's still got the mind of a teenager." She said sounding exasperated. Amethyst just shot the blonde a look.  
"Well how else could he create such a successful children's card game series if he didn't act like a child from time to time? He's just young at heart." The other girl instinctively ducked expecting to get hit by a pillow.  
"Yeah you have a good point… as always miss smarty pants! Anyway we need to finish getting ready, if Kaiba does show his face I want to make sure those eyes of his are glued on us the whole night" Amber gave her a devilish grin and grabbed the jeans she'd chosen for the night. Amethyst giggled and followed suit, all the while laughing and joking of all the ways they could torment Kaiba if he did decide to turn up.

Later that evening the party was going smoothly, Amethyst and Amber had become a large focal point of a lot of enquiries. Especially Amethyst's hair and the fact Pegasus had kept Amber hidden away for so long. Kaiba as always had decidedly to stick to his tradition of turning up 'fashionably late'. This always gave him the vantage point of being able to observe everyone else and interact with the people he wanted when he deemed the time was right. He'd only been there for about 20minutes when he heard Pegasus' calling him over rather excitedly. Making a polite exit from the discussion he was having with a couple of business men he made his way through the crowd to where Pegasus and a blond woman were stood. From where he was stood he didn't recognize her, although he was curious as to who the girl with purple hair was he'd seen walking around. Amber was currently engaged in a discussion with one Pegasus' colleagues when her uncle had waved the teen CEO other so she didn't notice him approaching.  
"Pegasus, nice place you've got here" the brunette regarded Pegasus in a rather frosty manner. Pegasus either didn't notice or didn't care and simply smiled and nodded.  
"Yes it's rather nice isn't it?" he agreed. "Oh Kaiba-boy I believe you've already met my niece haven't you?" the silver haired man enquired.  
"Your niece?" Kaiba responded, confusion slipping ever so slightly into his voice. It took a moment for it to sink in, as he realized who he meant. The blonde woman stood next to his rival was none other then Amber. Oh hearing hr uncle refer to her Amber turned around to see who he was addressing, the sight she was met surprised her. Stood in front of her was Seto Kaiba, looking extremely handsome in a white suit with gold embroidery around the high necked collar.  
"I think we should leave you to get reacquainted, Croquet? Come with me please." Pegasus gestured to the other man and wandered off into the crowd of guests and staff. Leaving both of the young adults looking at each other dumbfounded. 'How can she be his niece? What kind of sick game is he trying to play with me?' Seto's thoughts were swimming around his head. As he struggled to make sense of the 2nd shock realization he'd had that day.  
"Perhaps we should go somewhere quieter?" Amber asked quietly, trying to sound natural. The silence broken between them Kaiba seemed to snap out of his trance and nodded. "We can go to one of the guest rooms we wont be disturbed there" she explained and walked off. The brunette considered just letting her leave, but decided against it. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. So he followed her, his mind reasoning it would be better to confront her away from the crowd so to avoid making a scene. However that wouldn't stop him making a scene between the two of them once they got somewhere private. As they walked along the corridor Amber's heart was pounding in her chest, the feeling wasn't unlike the way she'd felt when first met the teen CEO on her uncle's island. Oh how far away that time felt to her right now, back then he'd been well… friendly. Now he seemed angry.

It didn't take long for her suspicions to be confirmed when they reached the nearest guest room, reluctantly she held the door open for him and he walked inside and flicked on the light. Checking nobody had seen them, Amber followed and closed the door, locking it to ensure there privacy.  
"Just what the hell is going on Amber?" Kaiba hissed as he grabbed her arm roughly and spun her round to face him. "When were you going to tell me? Or was I just some sick twisted little joke between you and your so-called uncle?" The teen's beautiful blue eyes looked like they contained blue fire. Oh Seto Kaiba was angry, and when he got angry you tended to back down. Amber on the other hand didn't believe in running away from a fight, and was confused by what he was saying.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, yanking her arm out of his grip. To the boy's surprise she succeeded. "I told you back at the island I was adopted! It's not my fault if you can't put two and two together!" Amber shouted back, she almost smirked when she saw shock in the other's eyes.  
"So this Leo, he's Pegasus's brother is he? Is that how you got a place as a tester Amber?" he met her gaze with one of his infamous glares, smirking as he added; "or should I call you missRa?" Amber felt like Kaiba had just punched her, even though he'd yet to lay a hand on her. She looked at him, stunned she didn't know what to say tentatively she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. "ANSWER ME!" he thundered. The girl just looked at the floor.  
"That. That was you? The real you all along?" she muttered half in shock half in surprise. Slowly she looked up to meet his stare defiantly, "Don't tell me this is about that duel…" she was cut off by Kaiba grabbing her and flinging her up against the bedroom wall.  
"Am I just a joke to you? Nothing but a joke to the pair of you?" he growled at her. Amber felt her heard starting to pound. Most people in there right mind in her position right now would be scared. Amber never was like so-called normal people because right now all she wanted to do more then anything was kiss him. Trying to push the thoughts away she closed her eyes, even though she could feel his burning into her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he hissed into her ear. Reluctantly she complied. Kaiba smirked almost in triumph that she'd done what she'd been told. Trying to regain some sense of self control, the brunette teen released the blonde from his grasp and took a step backwards. They both stood there staring at the other, in a kind of stalemate. Kaiba waiting for an answer, Amber at a total loss as too what to say.  
It was Amber who made the first move to break their stalemate, her actions surprising both of them. One minute Kaiba had found himself staring into Amber's eyes as she glared back defiantly, the next he felt his lips being crushed in an aggressive and passionate kiss as he felt him fall onto the bed. Kaiba's shock quickly melted into one a feeling of pleasure as he melted into the kiss and began kissing her back. His tongue eagerly seeking out hers, the girl's lips parting to allow him entrance. The young CEO allowed his arms to snake up around her back holding her there, prolonging the kiss. Eventually they both had to come up for air, neither wanted to back down in the end it was Amber who pulled back. Both of them panting for air. Seto was at a loss as to what she'd just done, he was used to people being scared of him other's backing down or 'running away' but kissing him? That was new.  
"What the hell was that about?" he growled, trying to get his breath back. Not wanting to let on that he'd secretly enjoyed it. Now it was the blonde's turn to give a triumphant smirk. Silently she knelt between his legs and started undoing the buttons of his suit's jacket, Seto grabbed her hand to try and stop her.  
"I couldn't help myself, you just so incredibly sexy when you're angry" she told him. Taking his hand in hers, and sucking on the fingers gently one by one. Pleased when she was rewarded with a small moan from the boy. She continued unfastening all the buttons, slowly one by one. Placing soft butterfly kisses down the CEO's chest as she made her way down, until all of the buttons were undone. Then she turned her attentions to his shoes and quickly removed them, and her own.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, sure he was going to melt under all this attention. All of these sensations so welcoming yet so overwhelmingly new. The girl's lack of explanations adding to his frustrations when he stopped feeling her lips against his skin, 'dam my pants feel restrictive' he thought biting his lip.  
"What does it look like I'm doing Kaiba?" she asked. Her voice all sweetness and innocence as she traced her fingers up and down his inner thighs, making his breath hitch. Again she was rewarded with a low moan from the teen's lips, as she pushed him down so he was lying on the bed. Next she followed by climbing up and straddling him, not wanting to be underneath he went to push her off. Only for Amber to take his hands and pin them to the bed, giving a mischievous grin as he tried to escape. Slowly she lowered her mouth to his left nipple and gently ran her tongue around it before lightly biting and then sucking on it. Her ministrations were rewarded with more moans, and a cease to the boy's struggles. Satisfied he was enjoying her attentions; she moved onto his right nipple and repeated her actions. Seto was panting now, he wasn't sure what on planet earth she was doing to him, but he didn't want her to stop. It felt too dam good.  
"W-what are you doing to me?" he questioned again, in between small moans as she places butterfly kisses along his chest, moving up to his neck and finally his lips. Instinctively he felt himself kissing her back his tongue seeking her mouth, again she allowed him entrance. She moaned into the kiss as he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth and ground her hips into his. Causing Kaiba to buck his hips underneath her, he was finding it harder and harder to control himself she realized. However she wasn't done teasing and pleasuring him yet.  
"I'm trying to make you feel good." She whispered in his ear sounding incredibly seductive, and released his hands. Again she planted a trail of soft butterfly kisses down his chest, until she reached his navel. Once there she ran her tongue around it, and flicked the tip of her tongue over it, causing the boy to arch underneath her letting out another moan of pleasure mixed with frustration. Seto still didn't like being the one underneath the other, but she was making him feel too good to want to do anything about it. He bit his lip as he felt her fingers slowly moving other the bulge in his pants. Looking him straight in the eyes a playful glint in her stare, she slowly undid the button. Then the zipper, pulling his trousers down slightly to reveal his boxers underneath. He gasped as he felt her hand snake inside his underwear and grasp his already rock hard member in her hand. Using her other hand she gently freed it from the confines of his boxers, running her soft hand up and down his shaft.  
Kaiba's eyes where locked on her, completely transfixed by what she doing which could make him feel such overwhelming pleasure. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven, but she was still full of surprises, she gave a wicked grin when she realized he was watching her every move. Enjoying the look of ecstasy she could see in his eyes, 'if he likes this he's going to love what I do next' she thought.  
The teen CEO gasped in pleasure and surprise as he felt Amber's mouth around the head of his cock, he threw his head back moaning loudly as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive area. 'Fuck! This feels amazing' his mind was racing, his heart was pounding. He'd never felt like this before, 'how the hell did we get from arguing to having her mouth around my cock?' he wondered. He didn't really care he just didn't want the feeling to end.  
The blonde was still watching his reactions out of the corner of her eye, as she began to bob her head up and down on the brunette's shaft. Giggling softly at the looks of fascination on his face as saw himself disappearing into and reappearing from her skilled mouth. Her laughter sent vibrations through him, making him shudder in pleasure, she stopped in surprise when he moaned her name in response to the intense feelings of pleasure she was subjecting him to. She paused for a minute, needing to come up for air, a satisfied smirk on her face when she saw her companion was clutching the bed sheets for dear life. She got off his legs and lay down next to him, her fingers idly tracing shapes on his bare chest. The brunette lay there whimpering slightly at her touch, and because she'd stopped.  
"You alright there Kaiba?" she asked, a little concerned. He looked at her, all the anger gone and replaced instead with passion? She couldn't be sure.  
"Seto" was all his said.  
"Hmmm?" she responded not quite understanding what he wanted.  
"Call me Seto" he stated simply, in between panting and getting his breath back. He smirked at her and added, "If you're going to be screaming my name out later, I want you to scream my real name".  
"Oh really?" she questioned teasingly. Only to find herself being pinned down to the bed by Seto in the same manner she had held him captive earlier.  
"Really" he said, before claiming her lips with his. Amber moaned into the kiss, and arched her back pulling him closer. She just couldn't get enough of him, and Seto knew it. Not only did he know, but he liked it. Especially the way she whimpered in protest when he pulled away to break the kiss. To his surprise she struggled a little underneath him, he just smirked in response and began kissing her neck. The new sensations making her moan slightly as she turned her head so to better accommodate him. He had to admit he felt a little odd, after all she was fully dressed and he was well on the way to be half naked. Silently he wished he was more at ease with all this, the way Amber was. Sure he'd had some limited experience with women in this area, but Amber was a few years older then him, and obviously way more knowledgeable.  
"Shouldn't you be a little less clothed?" he whispered in her ear, before gently nibbling on her ear lobe. Amber just moaned underneath him at the new and welcome sensation, and wriggled her hands to signal him to let go. When he did and sat back on her hips he watched as she removed her top, revealing her firm breasts peeking out of a simple black bra. The sight reminded Seto of the first day he'd seen her, practicing her favorite dance routines. She'd only been wearing a bikini top then, now she was in just her bra.

However her jeans still had to go, with a smirk he reached down to undo the button and zip of her pants. Pleasantly surprised when she lifted her hips up to aid his removal of the garment before he threw it to the side of the bed. Now she simply lay on the bed next to him, clad in only her matching black underwear and he was half wearing his white suit jacket having decided to just take the trousers off completely. He didn't want to remove the jacket because of the scars on his arm. Unsure of what to do next he simply drank in the sight of her lying next to him on the bed half naked. That was until his day dreaming was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Sensing his hesitation Amber had resumed where she'd left off, straddling him and grinding her hips against him as she aggressively kissed him. Instinctively Kaiba pulled her down close so their bodies were touching and kissed her back just as passionately, his hips bucking underneath the girl as her teasing was beginning to drive him over the edge. He wanted her, he had to have her he realized and soon or he was sure he'd go insane from the frustration.  
While they were kissing, Seto's hands snaked around her back to her bra and undid the fastening. Pleased at the sight of the bra slipping away to reveal the pale milky skin of her firm breasts, when she sat up and casually tossed it aside. Giving a playful smile as ground her hips into his once more, her hands playing with her boobs as she moaning softly. The sight sent shivers up the brunette's spine, it was beautiful. However his libido and his member had other ideas. Not able to stand it much longer, he grabbed the blonde and pushed her down on the bed, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them with his hand. He kissed her savagely, using his spare hand to give her left breast a playful squeeze as it snaked its way down her tummy, to her hips. Finally stopping to start removing her black panties. It was long before she was lying beneath him completely naked, her normally clear icy blue eyes, clouded with lust. Seeing she wanted this just as much as he did, Kaiba decided to increase his own fun. After all she'd had her fun teasing him and tormenting him, getting him worked up into this state. Now it was time for his revenge. Positioning himself between her legs, he leant down over her, to whisper in her ear.  
"Tell me how much you want me, I want to hear you beg" satisfied when she moaned in frustration and bit her lip. Now it was her turn to be driven over the edge, he watched her waiting to see whether or not she'd do it. He almost chuckled when she squirmed in his grasp.  
"Seto…" she moaned "I couldn't possibly express using words alone how much I want you right now!" she complained. Trying to reach his lips for another kiss, he just smirked and pulled away. "Try" was all he said in response. Amused by the growl of frustration. Seto began kissing and licking her neck, further amused as she squirmed more.  
"Oh god, please Seto I can't take much more of this" she told him starting to sound a little breathless from her arousal. "Please master" she whispered, as she arched her back when she felt Seto gently nibble on her shoulder. On hearing her call him master he tensed a little, his grip on her wrists becoming a tad painful. Arousing the blonde even more as she pleaded with him again to stop the torment. This time using his name. "Please Seto, you know I want you." She begged. 'Had she just said what I think she said?' Seto found himself wondering. It'd felt good when he'd heard her call him that, reminding him of the party when she was sat at his feet her head on his lap. He'd sworn she'd started purring as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
Unable to wait any longer himself, he crushed her mouth with his as he slid himself inside her. Pleased as she moaned into the kiss, arching her back to allow him deeper entrance to her. They lay there for a moment savoring the sensation, before he started rocking his hips into her slowly at first. As he released his grip on of her hands and used his free hand to pin her down more effectively and get better balance so he could thrust into her harder and faster. Pleased by the moans he could hear escaping from her lips as he slammed himself into her again and again. Surprised when she lifted her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, the pleasure increasing tenfold for both of them.  
It wasn't long before the pair were both close to climax, Amber begging for Seto to fuck her harder, and he happily complied. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good, that's if he'd ever felt this good in his entire life. As Amber neared her own orgasm the muscles in her already tight pussy tightened around him, and he let out a low guttural moan as he felt his own climax deep inside her. The tightness around him seeming to milk him or every last drop, before he pulled out and lay on his back besides her. Panting and trying to catch his breathe, the blonde beside him doing the same.  
She turned to face him, slight traces of the lust he's seen earlier lingering in her expression. Seemingly replaced with something he couldn't place, but he knew he felt tired after that performance. He couldn't remember feeling so tired after sex before. Amber laid an arm over him lazily, and looked straight into his cobalt blue eyes. Which was an act which hadn't stopped amazing him; only Mokuba had ever looked at him this way without flinching and looking away after a few seconds. She let out a contented sigh which sounded a lot like a purr to Seto's ears.  
"You're not a joke to me Seto Kaiba" she spoke, her voice was soft an almost sad tone to it. He looked up surprised that'd she spoken, not registering what she'd actually said as he was still coming down from cloud 9. Fingers running through her hair idly as he tried to process what she meant, remembering why they'd come to the room in the first place. He'd been angry, hurt he's even felt a little betrayed. Hoping to get answers he'd confronted her and instead she'd bedded him, and practically blown his mind. She fascinated him. She never did what he expected her to, always the one thing he didn't. Like kissing him in the middle of an argument for one.  
"Why didn't you just tell me the truth about your uncle?" he asked gently, not wanting to spoil the mood and start another fight.  
"I was worried you'd treat me differently if you knew. The others still don't know… You aren't going to tell them are you? I want to tell them myself." She asked him, still looking into his deep blue eyes.  
"Amber I'd rather you were honest with me, just because your uncle's a fruitcake at times doesn't mean I'm going to cart you off the nearest asylum" he tried to be reassuring but his words sounded harsher then intended. To his relief she giggled.  
"Speaking of my fruitcake uncle, he's probably searching the house looking for me right now!" she didn't make any effort to get up. In all honesty she didn't want to, for a long time all she'd wanted to be in the position she was in now. She wanted to savor the moment make it last as long as she could. "As for the duel…" she continued, lazily drawing shapes on his chest again with her finger, "I honestly didn't know it was you. If I had of known it you, do you really think I'd of spoken to you like that?" she looked hopefully up at him.  
"I guess your right." He sighed, thoughtfully. "We best get back to the party before we missed though" he added making a move to get up and retrieve his clothing. Amber groaned in protest when he moved, but she knew he was right and followed suit.


	18. Chapter 17: the plot thickens

**Chapter 17: the plot thickens!**

The next morning Seto was rudely awakened from a night of pleasant dreams by the sound of his alarm clock. Groggily he reached over to turn it off, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he did so. Half asleep he climbed out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown as he went to see if he little brother was still asleep or not. To his surprise Mokuba wasn't in his room at all that morning, in his half asleep state he'd forgotten that he'd dropped Mokuba off at Yugi's house for the night. 'Oh yeah' he thought as the memory came back. That was surprise one of many to come that day. The second took the form of Mokuba cooking breakfast in their kitchen, 'just how late have I slept in?' he wondered.  
"Hey Seto I thought you were never going to get up!" Mokuba greeted him cheerfully. "I got up really early at Yugi's because I couldn't sleep, so I came back early to make my nii-sama breakfast" he explained.  
"As long as you don't set fire to anything Mokuba" was the sleepy reply, as he wandered to the fridge to grab a drink of bottled water.  
"Big brother, you know I wouldn't do that!" the raven haired teen replied in mock offense. Seto could tell by the tone of his voice he was playing around, and he was too tired to torment him back.  
"So what you making your nii-sama this morning?" he enquired starting to get hungry with all the aromas filling the air.  
"Pancakes!" was the happy response. No sooner had he said it, Mokuba was serving them to his brother who looked at him like he was mad. "Oh sorry I forgot the syrup" he said handing the bottle to the teen CEO.  
"Pancakes? For breakfast?" he asked. Mokuba just nodded and started to wash up all the things he'd used that morning. Normally Seto didn't let his younger brother cook, because all he ever wanted to make was what Seto considered junk food. Although, even he had to admit Mokuba had made a good job of these when he finally took a bite.  
"When you learn to cook like this?" Seto asked surprised. The younger Kaiba brother looked up and smiled.  
"Joey showed me last night, the whole gang was there last night it was a big surprise slumber party!" he told his older brother who looked surprised.  
"You're telling me the mutt can cook?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Usually Seto had a hard time believing Wheeler could do anything on his own, but he wasn't about to accuse his little brother of lying. If he said Wheeler taught him. Then that's what happened as far as he was concerned.  
"Yup! There really good aren't they? Joey tells me that in America they eat pancakes for breakfast all the time, isn't that interesting?" the raven haired boy was getting excited in his explanations.  
"Yes it's interesting if you happen to be interested in world cuisine Mokuba, secondly although these are good this is Japan not America. Finally you know I don't approve of you cooking in here unsupervised you should of woken me up first when you got back." The brunette lectured as he finished them off. Mokuba pouted.  
"If I woke you up then it wouldn't be a surprise!" he wailed, "Besides I did try to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. Kept saying this girls name though." He added with a sly grin.  
"Whatever" was all he said, before putting his plate in the dish washer. "Wait what girl's name?" he asked. When he'd realized what his brother was saying.  
"You were like 'Oooooh Amber' and 'don't stop'" Mokuba explained, promptly stopping when he saw he was getting one of his brothers infamous glares and ran off. The older Kaiba brother in hot pursuit, as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom and sat against the door trying to keep him out. To no avail. Seto was a lot taller, and happened to be a lot stronger then he looked.  
"You are not to mention this to anyone else, or to me again Mokuba you understand?" he commanded his still giggling brother. Mokuba could tell his brother was embarrassed by the slight blush on his cheeks, and he should have known by the tone of his voice not to push his luck. So he just nodded to say he understood, and got up off the floor.  
"So who is Amber? She your girlfriend?" he asked cheekily. The brunette just growled and said: "No because I don't have a girlfriend, now drop it". Still undeterred Mokuba continued.  
"So does that mean you have a boyfriend instead?" this time he could tell from the death glare he received he'd defiantly gone too far. Already in the sanctuary of his bedroom the young teen decided to make a run for the front door and out into the garden. Knowing his brother wouldn't follow him outside without being dressed first. So with an impish grin he ran down the corridor and bounded down the stairs laughing all the way stopping to grab his shoes when he approached the door. His brother wasn't far behind casually walking down the stairs, being taller meant he didn't have to run as fast to catch his brother. 

Five minutes later in the living room a brassed off Seto was giving an impish Mokuba a lecture on why his sex life, or lack there of was none of his concern. That was until the doorbell rang, thankful for an escape from his brother's wrath he jumped up and ran to the door shouting "I'll get it!" as he left the room. Leaving Seto feeling somewhat peeved at the interruption, that was until he saw who it was.  
"Hey Seto there's a couple of girls here to see you and I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?" Mokuba said laughing as he led the two guests into the room.  
"That because I don't have one! Besides we were just discussing why it wasn't any of you're…" he let his voice trail off when he saw Amber and the purple haired girl from the previous night stood by the room's door. He was about to greet them both, when he was cut off by the girl with the purple hair and eyes which were like emerald fire.  
"You have some explaining to do Mr.Kaiba" she told him calmly, but he could tell from her body language she wasn't calm.  
"Okay first things first", he said as he stood up hoping to use his height to his advantage assuming she was just another stalker fan girl, "it's Kaiba not Mr.Kaiba, and secondly if you some fan girl upset that I never wrote you back or some dumb crap like that you can kindly get the hell off my property, thirdly" he paused and turned to his little brother who was hiding behind the two girls, "Mokuba do we need to repeat the talk we had about letting fan girls into the house? The last thing I need is out stuff ending up on eBay." Having finished his little speech he waited for an answer, completely forgetting his was just in his dressing gown and boxers, and confused as to why Amber started blushing like mad. Mokuba having spotted his dressing gown had fallen open was giggling as well, but Amethyst either hadn't noticed or just ignored it and went straight in on the attack a second time. Much to Kaiba's surprise, usually his little speeches had them running off in tears, not that he really cared.  
"Okay then Kaiba, no I'm not some fan girl and I've never wrote a letter to you in my life, and I came here to duel you!" pulling out a deck of duel monsters cards as she finished her response. Kaiba didn't know whether to kick her out of his mansion or laugh. 'She must be joking' he thought 'well if it'll get her off my back it'd be fun showing her whose boss'.  
"If your sure you want to lose then go ahead, I'll get dressed and Mokuba will show you to our games room, now if you'll excuse me ladies." He bowed and left the room going straight to his room to fetch his cards and duel disk and of course to get dressed. Only realizing when he got there that he'd dressing gown had been open for the past five minutes. Meanwhile downstairs a giggling Mokuba was showing Amethyst and Amber to the games as he was instructed. Trying to be a better host then his brother was being Mokuba fetched both girls a glass of juice, when he got back Seto was arguing with Amethyst again.  
"I'm not using that!" she yelled at him getting impatient to get the duel over with so she could defend Amber's honor. Amber had been trying to put the facts straight with her friend all morning to know avail.  
"What on earth is your problem with my duel disk system?" Kaiba yelled back. He was beginning to wish he'd just thrown her out and dealt with Amber on her own.   
"You've probably rigged it for all I know, and I left mine back at the house. What is wrong with using a duel mat? You too good for that?" she snapped. The teen CEO could feel his blood starting to boil.  
"Why don't we play a different game instead" he suggested trying to calm things down. Pleased when she nodded her agreement. "How about chess?" he asked.  
"I'm not that stupid." She retorted.  
"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??" he thundered, "Chess isn't a game for idiots, it's a highly skilled game which can years to master!" he continued.  
"Only an idiot would accept a challenge of chess from you, when you beat a grand champion before you were even a teenager. Sheesh don't you guys have any games which aren't computer games or duel monsters or chess?" she asked resignedly. Unbeknownst to the bickering pair, Mokuba and Amber had retreated to the kitchen to get some piece and quiet.  
"So you're the Amber I keep hearing Seto mention?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him and causing his companion to blush slightly.  
"He really talks about me when I'm not here Mokuba?" she asked surprised.  
"Well he's mentioned you a few times you should have seen his face when he saw your myspace! He looked like he'd seen a ghost!" Mokuba explained and started laughing so much he fell off his chair. This only made Amber blush harder.  
"Your brother has a myspace page?" she enquired. Trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"No, he doesn't. He won't let me get one either says it might as well be a free soft porn site because of all the girl posting half naked pictures of themselves. He flipped out when he caught me on yours Amber, I must say some of your myspace friends are pretty hot!" the raven haired teen explained to her. Amber started to laugh, making the boy wonder what was so funny.

"I think there a bit old for you though" she said gently, "and it's good your brother wants to protect your innocence. Even if you are turning into a horny teenager from the looks of it." This time Mokuba was the one whose turn it was to blush.  
"So what brought you round here anyway Amber? Also who's your friend and why is she so mad at nii-sama?" Mokuba asked her feeling rather puzzled by the afternoon's events. First Seto had slept past noon for the first time in the boy's memory, and then two random girls turn up at their house. One turned out to be Amber, and the other wanted to kill his big brother for something.  
"Oh you brother left this at my Uncle's house last night," she paused unsure of how to explain why Amethyst was mad at Seto. "Don't mind Amethyst, she's just very over protective of me. I'm sure you'd do absolutely anything to protect your nii-sama if you thought somebody was going to hurt him right?" she asked.  
"Without a doubt!" he agreed. "My nii-sama means the world to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. Is that why she's mad?" Amber nodded. "Why though, what did he do?" he asked worried.  
"Don't worry Mokuba he's not done anything bad, if he had it would be my Uncle in there and that would be worse." She added.  
"So you're really Pegasus' niece then? I didn't think he had any family, well I don't really know him and I'm not sure I want to…" the teen trailed off and shuddered at the memories of the big five and Pegasus trying to steal Kaiba Corp. Finally noticing the locket his new friend had placed on the kitchen table, he grabbed it eagerly and flicked it open to see if his picture was still inside it.  
"Is that you when you were little Mokuba?" Amber asked when she saw the torn half of a photograph inside the locket. Mokuba smiled and nodded and showed her his locket with a picture of a young Seto in it.  
"This picture was taken when we were at the orphanage, we weren't always Kaiba's in some ways I wish we never were. Nii-sama changed after our step-father adopted us." He sighed and closed both the lockets. "I guess that wouldn't make much sense to you since you have a rich and famous uncle."  
"Actually I'm adopted too" she replied, putting her hand over his. Glad to see the happiness and warmth return to the young boy's face.  
"You are?" he exclaimed sounded very surprised. "So were you born in America or somewhere else?"  
"Well since you ask, I was actually born in Egypt but my parents weren't from there which is why I look so pale." She explained patiently.  
"You should meet Yugi! He's got this really weird necklace which is really really old and it's supposed to be from Egypt." He was getting excited talking bout his friends, and Amber was glad he seemed to be cheering up. She hadn't meant to upset him by showing him the locket.

Back in the games room, Amethyst and Seto were still arguing over a game to play to settle their dispute. Of which it still hadn't occurred to Seto to ask what it was all about.  
"Pool?" the girl suggested, the brunette shook his head.  
"It's a snooker table, not a pool table. Besides I don't know how to play." He sighed. "And before you ask again, no I am not playing monopoly with you, the consoles are Mokuba's and I still don't understand why you wont use my duel disk system" he added in a rather icy tone. He was becoming bored very fast.  
"Don't you have any board games here at all??" she asked also getting fed up with the argument.  
"Maybe you could just tell me what this about and stop wasting my time" he replied, his irritation creeping into his voice. Neither party realized Mokuba had now Amber had returned to the room, then again they didn't notice they'd left earlier.  
"Well I was wondering if you made it a habit of seducing women at business parties Kaiba, or just ones who happen to be related to your rivals?" her voice was dripping with venom. The brunette couldn't hide the shock on his face when he realized what this had all been about.  
"Now wait a minute!" he yelled, for once grateful they didn't have any next door neighbors, "I don't know who the hell you think you are coming into my home and making accusations. I think I've put up with your games long enough for one day…" He would have said more but he was cut off by the girl in front of him.  
"Well who the hell you think you are? Just because you're the only person to become CEO of a multi-billion dollar global company as a teenager? DO you think that means you can do what you want and just seduce whoever you want?" she shouted back. Kaiba had to admit he was impressed with her bravery; most people would be silenced with a look.  
"I didn't seduce anyone!! He snapped, "If anything it was her who seduced me! In case you hadn't noticed I'm hardly the poster child for the playboy mansion."  
Hearing Amethyst was dumbstruck, when Amber had told her she'd spent a few hours in a room alone with Kaiba having fun she'd assumed it was his idea. After all her best friend was in a very vulnerable position with the news of her father's terminal illness. She turned to face her friend and asked quietly;  
"Is what he saying true?" She had to bite her tongue when her friend nodded, to stop herself snapping at her. "Why didn't you tell me before I made an idiot out of myself?"  
"Because you wouldn't let me" the blonde replied, before walking up to Kaiba to apologize. "I'm really sorry… I only wanted to return your locket, it's in the kitchen if your wondering. I guess I'll leave now you probably don't want to be anywhere near me for a while… if not forever." She considered kissing his cheek but decided against it and turned to leave. Only to hear laughter and to feel Kaiba grab her arm to stop her leaving.  
"This really is some joke Amber" he said under his breath, "First your family, now your psycho friend comes into my house accusing me of god only knows." He stopped to look at Amethyst, "I respect your loyalty to Amber, Amethyst wasn't it?" The girl nodded, and he continued.  
"However if you ever come into my house and speak to be like that again I wont be able to guarantee you'll leave the way you came." He turned back to Amber, "As for you, I hope you haven't corrupted my little brother too much, he's seen your myspace…"  
"Nii-sama!" Mokuba wailed, "It's not like she's a kid she's older then you, and anyway I like her so be nice!" Seto just growled in response.  
"I guess I owe you an apology" Amethyst said sounding rather sheepish, she held out her hand to him to her surprise he took it.  
"If you promise to behave I don't see any reason why we can't still have duel later Amethyst"  
"Why later?" she asked surprised and confused.  
"Well I was thinking of inviting you to stay for dinner… Mokuba obviously seems to get on with Amber and I can't invite Amber but not you. Scared you off have I?" he asked with a trademark smirk.  
"You'll have to do better then raising your voice to scare me or Amber I'm afraid Kaiba" she replied with a smirk of her own. 


	19. Chapter 18: Dragons Tigers and Snakes

**Chapter 18: dragons, tigers and snakes oh my!**

Instead of risking another argument between Seto and Amethyst about what to eat for dinner, Mokuba had decided they should go out to eat instead. So the gang had found themselves currently sitting in a booth in Mokuba's favorite fast food joint. Much to Seto's annoyance, but at least they sold side salad with the burgers instead of chips so it wasn't a total loss.

"So how did you meet Amber?" the young CEO asked Amethyst, still feeling a little weary from earlier.  
"Well Amber was home schooled a lot, so she could catch up. My granddad was one of her tutors actually and he suggested to Leo, Amber's step-father that she should socialize with a girl her own age and he brought me round to meet her. As you can see we've been friends ever since." She explained, as she took Amber's hand in her own and gave the boys a playful wink. Mokuba giggled at her. "When she caught up, which surprised everyone I'll admit she started school with me."  
"Amethyst I was taught stuff back in Egypt it's not like I was a total dumb ass you know" Amber complained sticking her tongue out at her friend.  
"I know silly, and I also remember how much fun we had when your uncle was teaching us duel monsters." She replied giggling. Both girls looked up when they heard a small bang at their table, as Seto dropped his fork.  
"You mean to tell me that Pegasus taught you both how to play duel monsters? Was this before or after he'd released it?" he voice was barely above whisper, he wasn't sure if he really wanted the answer but it would explain a lot.  
"Erm... before, and yes I know how to play with original map gaming mats and yes I know how to play using the tribute rules you introduced which my uncle's permission. They all started life as paintings you know." Amber told him, sounding happy. Kaiba's eyes were large as dinner plates hearing her explanation.  
"So that's why you took such an interest in me…" he let his voice trail off as he was lost deep in his own thoughts.  
"Is that why you challenged nii-sama to a duel Amethyst?" Mokuba piped up, "Do you think he could still beat you with his ultimate blue eyes? Have you ever played capmon too?" Both girls were amazed at how much the young boy could say without breathing.  
"Capmon?" she enquired. Amethyst wasn't sure she'd heard of that game before. The raven haired lad just grinned.  
"Capsule monsters chess!" he practically jumped out of his seat in his excitement. "I'm not as good as nii-sama at real chess, and I'm a fairly good duelist, but I'm the best at capmon. When Seto was winning duel monsters tournaments I was winning capmon tournaments!"  
"So gaming runs in your genes then eh Seto?" Amethyst asked nudging Seto and laughing when he dropped his fork a second time. The brunette shook his head slightly as if waking from a dream and groggily asked "huh?" Completely unaware of the conversation going on around him for the past few minutes. Mokuba's hug bringing him back to reality very quickly.  
"I'm just telling the girls about the time when I was the capsule monsters champ, you remember don't you big brother?" he was rewarded with one of the rare warm smiles Seto would give to him, usually only in private.  
"Of course I remember Mokuba. I was proud of you, even if he said it was a waste of time." He replied. The 'he' in question was Gozaburo but the young CEO didn't want to say the name out loud. A moment of understanding passed between the two brothers and they both looked back up at their companions.  
"Hey Amber, I have a question for you" Mokuba told her, breaking the minutes silence. Curious Amber looked up from her food and nodded to say go ahead. "What's it like having Pegasus for an uncle?" he continued. Amber paused in thought considering her answer carefully.  
"Well he's actually really nice once you get to know him, you do have to ignore some of his more childish antics though. I was scared of him at first, but I got over it" Amber told the young teen before blushing slightly at the memories. She promptly went back to her food hoping nobody would notice or say anything if they did notice. Luckily for the blonde nobody had a chance to notice, because there was a very loud shout from behind them.  
"Oh my God! It's the priest!" the exclamation, was followed by a crazed laugh which Seto knew all too well. It could only be Bakura, and Yami no Bakura at that. Kaiba visibly cringed at the use of his hated nickname, he cringed a second time when he realized the white haired boy was coming over to there table. "Amethyst is that you? Since when did you hang out with the priest?" he asked Kaiba's purple haired companion.  
"You know this maniac?" Seto asked her in disbelief. The girl nodded before turning to her friend.  
"Bakura do you always have to make a scene when you make an entrance?" she asked, trying to stifle her laughter. Being one of the few, who found his lunatic antics amusing.  
"Well of course I do, I'm Bakura it's an unwritten rule somewhere." He grinned before continuing and sat down next to them all. "If this seat wasn't taken it is now, and it was I'm stealing it." He stated matter of factly. The young CEO just tried his best to ignore the new comer, Mokuba on the other hand started giggling encouraging Bakura to goof off even more. Amber regarded the crazy antics with amusement and confusion, the name Amethyst had used seemed so familiar. Yet she couldn't place it.  
"Well Kaiba, I know Bakura via msn actually we've been talking for years. Amber has too but she probably doesn't realize it yet" Amethyst explained to the brunette. This got the same reaction from both him and Amber of a raised eyebrow.  
"Wait…" Bakura said, "You mean your friend is missRa?" he asked surprised. Amber nodded, still trying to work out who he was. "Small world, I'm the thief king, you remember me now?" he enquired a grin on his face when recognition flashed across her face.  
"Oh my god it's really you?" Amber was stunned. "When did you meet up with Amethyst? This is so cool you have got to come over to my uncle's house some time." She was unable to contain her excitement. Everyone was silenced by the sound of Seto clearing his throat.  
"Sorry to break up this happy reunion you three are having, but how on earth can you be friends with this lunatic of all people?" the icy tone returning to his voice.  
"What's wrong priest? Jealous?" Bakura shot back.  
"What reason would I have to be jealous of you Bakura, last time I checked there wasn't any." The CEO snapped.  
"Don't we fancy ourselves the stud now eh priest? Just because your out and about with two lovely ladies." Bakura stressed the word priest for maximum effect he threw his arms around both Amber and Amethyst and winked.  
"Bakura, could you please behave?" Amethyst asked. Bakura groaned a little, but complied and sat back down.  
"So Amber isn't your uncle that guy who created duel monsters?" he paused, waiting her to answer. She simply nodded. "Whoa I wonder if his house is bigger then the Kaiba mansion." He laughed at his own comment. Earning himself a death glare from Seto.   
"If you ever want a comparison Bakura I'm sure you can go count the rooms in his house and I'll consider letting you come count the rooms in mine. However if any silver ware goes missing you know I'll make sure to hunt you down and have you death with under the confines of the law." The CEO responded to his taunt with eerie calm. When nobody said anything the brunette stood up and continued his little speech. "Anyway, Mokuba has school tomorrow so we best head back that ok Mokuba?" he turned to his little brother, who nodded.  
"Amber would you come you come to Kaiba Corp after I finish school though? There's something I really want to show you. That's ok isn't it nii-sama?" Mokuba asked both his brother and Amber. His face breaking out in a grin when both nodded. Making a quick bow Seto said his goodbyes, leaving the girls to their reunion with the white haired thief known as Bakura.

Later that evening, Amethyst and Amber took Bakura back to meet Pegasus. Who was a little weary at first, seeming as it was Bakura who had stolen his millennium eye, but he had insisted on stopping off at his one the way. The reason being he wanted to return it as a gesture of good faith. The gesture had the desired effect, and Amber made the usual jokes bout hiding the silverware to which Bakura tried to ignore. Now the four of them were sat in the bar/games room, Amber and Amethyst were playing pool and Bakura was discussing various Duel Monsters legends with Pegasus. He was curious to find out what had survived history accurately.  
The younger of the two was pleased to discover how much of a keen Egyptologist Pegasus really was, and saddened to find out that his brother in law who had inspired his interest was dying. 'Must remember to pass on my condolences to Amber' he made a mental note.

Back at the Kaiba mansion, our favorite teen CEO was currently sat in his office, answering e-mails. Sorting out the week's work roster and checking the stock market, all whilst listening to his little brother begging him for another game of Halo.  
"Mokuba, I've already played five matches with you and we beat the other team every time, and you won't let me play on the opposite team. Nobody will challenge us together cant you play something else?" he asked his tone exasperated.  
"We can play a different game on xbox live nii-sama, what about gears of war? You love that one." The raven haired boy moaned.  
"Is that the one you got me for my birthday?" between the two of them, they could open a game store so he often lost track of what game was what.  
"Yeah, and I know you've completed it but you can still play it online." Was the reply. Seto hated to disappoint his brother, but he really had to keep on top of his work. It wasn't easy to find a balance.  
"Mokuba, I doubt you'll find anyone willing to play against me. Your welcome to play it yourself though." he hoped his brother would get the hint that he was busy without him having to be too pushy about it.

"Well maybe another day, I think I'll double check my homework. Don't be up too late working big brother!" he said cheerily giving his older brother a quick hug and going to leave and go to his room.  
"Mokuba!" the younger Kaiba turned back to see what his brother wanted, "Tomorrow I'll send the limo to get you from school and then Amber from Pegasus's then your to come straight to Kaiba Corp ok?"  
"Of course nii-sama" he said smiling.  
"I'll make sure to tell him your both coming, now you make sure you have everything sorted for school ok?" he smiled a rare genuine smile. Mokuba returned it.  
"Thanks Seto, you're the best!" he exclaimed and ran off to his room. 'Well it sure doesn't feel like it' he thought to himself, he knew his little brother admired him. In some ways he was glad, but in others it worried him. With a heavy sigh he opened a new e-mail and began to type yet another e-mail response to one of Kaiba Corp's clients. 


	20. Chapter 19: to the ark!

**Chapter 19: To the ark! **

The next day school couldn't go fast enough for the young Kaiba he spent all his last lesion of the day watching the clock. Willing time to go by faster, or course doing this only made time feel slower but he did it anyway. Eventually the bell for home time rang, and Mokuba eagerly shoved his belongings into his school bag and took off down the corridor as if his life depended on it. Luckily and amazingly he didn't bump into anything or knock anyone over in his rush to get to the limo.  
When they arrived at the Pegasus Mansion, Amber was waiting outside the gentle breeze blowing through her long blonde hair. She was dressed in her trade mark faded blue jeans and a simple t-shirt, sporting the slogan free love and a peace sign. Smiling she climbed in next to Mokuba, who was apparently excited about something.  
"You ok there Mokuba? You look like your going to explode in a burst of excitement and glitter" she asked teasingly.  
"Yeah of course I'm ok Amber, just I really want to you to meet somebody is all, and I'm sure they'll be pleased to meet you to!" he answered excitement evident in his voice. Amber giggled it was just so adorable to see him happy like this.  
"So where are we meeting this friend? The movies? The park?" she enquired hoping they wouldn't be going to a stranger's house. Mokuba shook his head, "You'll see" was all he said. A few moments later the limo stopped outside of the Kaiba Corporation building. Grinning from ear to ear, the raven haired teen grabbed her hand and practically dragged her inside. Once inside Amber was a little dumbstruck, by their surroundings.  
"This is your brother's company?" she asked, her voice showing her bewilderment. Still grinning Mokuba nodded and motioned for her to follow him to a nearby elevator. Nobody questioned their presence or asked where they were going. Mokuba was a semi regular sight for the employees of Kaiba Corp and they knew better then to question him. To do so would be to risk being fired. Their trip in the elevator was a short and silent one; Mokuba hit the button for one of the lower levels where some of the major computer systems were kept. Once they arrived at the desired level, he led her down a hallway past a few doors until they came to a pair of double doors. The sign above them read: The Ark, KC super computer 2.  
"The Ark?" Amber asked her young companion out of curiosity as then entered the room. The huge computer sat in the middle of the room, dominating everything else, too either side were a row of virtual simulator pods, and other interface devices including a huge monitor.  
"Well I named it! After that huge space station in the shadow the hedgehog game and it was in one of the other sonic games too. Sonic rocks don't you think?" he told her as he half ran, half bounced over to the terminal on the right-hand wall. The young teen really was too cute at times. However she was curious as to why they were in a room which looked like it housed a virtual reality game, 'oh well maybe he plays this game with his friend and so he wants me to play with him' she thought to herself.  
"Yeah me, and Amethyst play sonic games a lot too, so is this computer for playing virtual reality games? Is that how we're meeting you friend?" the blonde was getting more and more curious.  
"Well it's sort of like that, you'll see Amber! Now pick a pod and I'll wire you in" he told her, excitement dripping from his words. Smiling she complied and chose the pod nearest to the computer terminal Mokuba was just using. The boy helped her with the head set. It was a lot like the ones she used at Industrial Illusions when testing Kaiba's game, she wasn't supposed to be there but one of the guys had called in sick. So her uncle offered the place instead. Quickly Mokuba followed suit, and they both pressed the button on their right to start their game. The blonde felt a strange sensation a lot like falling into a deep sleep, it only lasted for a few moments. Before she found herself stood in a hallway with red carpeting and cream walls. Looking around her quickly, she was able to locate her raven haired companion stood besides her smiling.  
"Follow me Amber!" he exclaimed and took off down the hallway running past various rooms until they came to what appeared to be a study/conservatory. Sat with their back to them was a young man with green hair, and he appeared to be wearing jeans and a black shirt. Unsure of what to do Amber stood in the doorway rather sheepishly, while her friend ran up to the boy and hugged him.  
"Mokuba! You came, I knew you would." The other greeted the teen by name, and smiled warming returning the hug.   
"You know I wouldn't forget you birthday Noah and I brought a new friend to meet you I hope you don't mind." Mokuba replied with a warm smile of his own. The older teen looked up and turned to face Amber who found herself face to face with an almost familiar set of blue eyes. It was like looking at Seto but with green hair.  
"Amber I'd like you to meet my step-brother Noah" Mokuba introduced her to them to each other. Shyly Amber gave a small wave.  
"Oh you must be the girl Seto was telling me so much about earlier today!" Noah said smiling at her. This was the second time since coming to Japan she'd heard that Kaiba had been talking about her. Had she really made that much of an impact? Did she leave that good an impression on him? Seeing the worried expression on the girls face Noah smiled and continued, "Don't worry it was all good things, he told me bout your friend too. It was kind of funny hearing about how she verbally beat him up! He can be a nice person but it don't hurt for him to be knocked down a peg or two." He giggled, when Mokuba play punched him in the shoulder for insulting Seto.

**Flashback:** earlier that day… Seto's visit.

Noah had been absently surfing the net when Seto had walked into his study. The fact he had come at all was a huge surprise for Noah, Mokuba had persuaded Seto to let Noah live and even to give Noah a job. However he never expected to receive a social visit on his 19th birthday from his step-brother. The greenhead had nearly jumped a mile when he'd heard that familiar voice from behind him.  
"Happy Birthday Noah, I hope I'm not intruding on anything important…" the brunette had let the words trail off. He felt awkward, at first he'd been all for deleting their digital sibling but he could never resist Mokuba's puppy dog eyes. Next thing he knew, he was offering Noah a job on a trial basis. The boy had been grateful but it had come under two conditions, firstly he wasn't to ever question Seto's authority as the heir and CEO of Kaiba Corp, and secondly he was to update his image to reflect his true age. Which as of today was 19, much to his chagrin Noah was a couple months older then him.  
"Seto? You really came to see me on my birthday?" the digital boy regarded his younger step-brother with surprise. The CEO just nodded, and sat down one of the couches. Smiling Noah saved anything which needed saving and closed all the windows and turned the pc monitor off, it wasn't everyday he got to spend quality time with Seto Kaiba. He intended to make the most of it.  
'I can't believe I'm doing this' Seto thought to himself feeling incredibly awkward, 'but who else can I talk to?' he wondered. The young brunette was pulled back out of his thoughts by the voice of his slightly older brother.  
"Seto are you ok?" he was asking concerned. For the first time Kaiba noticed what his semi-alive brother was wearing, plain blue jeans and a simple black shirt. Stuff a normal teenager would wear, he mused. The kind of clothes he'd been forbidden to wear by his step-father, he found himself wondering if Noah had picked them because he was never able to dress how he wanted when he was alive. Again a voice pierced his thoughts. "Brother are you sure you're ok?" Noah repeated, getting worried. This time Seto snapped out of his internal monologue.  
"Yeah, yeah I was just thinking. Didn't mean to scare you, any idea what you'd like to do for your birthday? It's my lunch break now so I some time. If you don't have any idea's I was hoping …" again he drifted off, was he really going to ask Noah of all people for help? "… I need to talk to you, as a brother about women." He finished feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.  
"Of course you can talk to me about anything you want to Seto. We're brothers and if I can help I will. Please bear in mind any dating advice I can give will be limited to research on the internet." He let out a small chuckle. Seto just nodded, feeling embarrassed but grateful at the same time.  
"Yeah we are brothers." He agreed.

Ten minutes later, the brunette was spilling his guts out over a game of chess. Not really being able to get his new brother a present Noah had asked him for a lesson in the game his father had loved so much. However Gozaburo had never taught him, and knowing Seto was a master he felt it would help them bond. Currently he was pacing round the room they were in ranting bout Amethyst.  
"I've never know anything like it Noah, you know how people fear me and respect me. I've made grown men cower with a look. A look! Yet this girl she comes storming into my home and instead of being afraid she just keeps going." He paused for breath, "Amber well she's so confusing as well she's so fiery and passionate. She even had the guts to kiss me when I was arguing with her can you believe that?" Realizing Noah was waiting for him to make his move he stopped ranting to analyze the board.  
"Do you like the fact these girls aren't afraid of you brother? Or does it scare you because you aren't used to it?" Noah enquired. Watching as his opponent played his next move. The question stunned Kaiba a little it had never occurred to him that it might be bothering because it was new and foreign. Though if he was honest with himself he'd enjoyed his little power struggle with Amber in that guest bedroom, a wide grin spreading across his face as he remembered.  
"You know Noah, I think it's actually a bit of a turn on for me…" he started to explain what he'd just realized.

**End flashback.**

"So let me get this straight, Noah you're the biological son of Mokuba and Seto's step father, but you were in an accident and your brain was uploaded into this computer to save you? Also Seto is currently trying to find a way to restore you body, but it's not looking very hopeful." Amber asked, the long explanation both boys had given her was exhausting her brain to say the least. Both boys just smiled and nodded.  
"Complicated I know, try not to think about it too much Amber." Noah gently suggested. "You'll either give yourself a major headache or drive yourself insane like I did." He gave a sheepish grin.  
"So Noah what did nii-sama do with you for your birthday?" Mokuba was feeling was nosey, and he was happy his big brother was giving Noah a chance to be a part of their family.  
"Well Mokie, I asked him to teach me chess. My father loved it but he never made time to teach me, I always wanted to learn. Seto seemed pleased that I asked." He replied smiling warmly.   
"REALLY?" the young boy exclaimed. "I told you he would like the idea Noah, he loves that game and well he doesn't anyone who can match his intellect. Well except you, I bet you'll be a good challenge for him" Mokuba went on bouncing around happily. Causing both Amber and Noah to laugh.  
"Yes little brother you did" the older boy agreed still giggling, at the adorable antics of his younger step-brother. For the green-haired pseudo-living teen this was turning out to be the best birthday he'd ever had.


	21. Chapter 20: ready or not!

**Chapter 20: Ready or not!**

"Ten… nine… eight…" Mokuba counted loudly making sure his brother and his new friends Amber and Amethyst could hear. It had been a few weeks since that fateful day when Amethyst had come storming in screaming blue murder at his big brother. It had taken a while for him to get over his initial fear of the purple haired girl, but he'd grown to like her and so had his brother. Although he never thought his brother would ever throw a house party like this to celebrate the launch of the latest Kaiba Land theme park. Everyone was here, the Yugi-tachi including Duke, Amber, Amethyst and even Bakura were here! The raven haired teen had to admit the two girls were working miracles on his nii-sama. "Two… one… Ready or not here I come!" he shouted as he started his turn as the seeker in a game of hide and seek. It had been Mokuba's idea and Seto had agreed on the condition he was it, he'd never known his brother to be like this. 'Must just be the drink Amber gave him earlier' the young Kaiba decided as he hunted high and low for everybody. As always the first person to be found was Joey, mainly because he always hid in the same places this time he had hidden under the kitchen breakfast bar, again. "Joey I can see you!" Mokuba told him giggling.  
"You're just too good at this game for me Mokuba" Joey said with a sheepish grin, Joey actually preferred to be the seeker anyway. "Come on dude I'll help you find the others" he told the young teen as he ran off down the hall, a laughing Mokuba in tow. After checking the dinning room and ground floor lounge both boys decided to work their way up each floor a room at a time. When he heard their footsteps fading up the stairs Bakura peeked out of his hiding place in side the cloak room under all the coats. Being a thief he was easily the best at hiding, and wasn't allowed to be the seeker on grounds of he would most likely run off with the valuables instead playing the game. Content to stay where he was Bakura decided to have a nap, last time he'd played this game he wasn't found for hours and he was confident of a repeat performance. Meanwhile upstairs in Mokuba's bedroom Seto was surprised to find Amber had chosen the same hiding place he had. Not that he was disappointed about it, he'd ran off to hide in his brother's closet when he's heard giggling come from under the bed and found Amber lying under there. Laughing himself he'd quickly joined her and it wasn't long before a rather innocent game of hide and seek had turned into a make out session between the pair. Who were now sprawled out on the bed having a dominance fight with their tongues. Neither one of them noticed when Joey popped his head round the door and saw them; with a shocked expression he closed the door as quietly as possible and decided to forget he's seen them in there until later. The sound of the door closing snapped them from their trance and they both fell about laughing when they realized they'd been rumbled, but chose to stay where they were until they were 'officially' found.  
"Nobody hiding in my room Joey?" Mokuba asked as he came out of the guest room opposite. He had a feeling there was judging from the blush on the older boy's face. If this was animated you'd see a sweat drop on Joey for sure!  
"Erm… Your bro and Amber are in there… making out" he said, turning a fetching shade of pink. Mokuba just grinned happily and grabbed the blonde boy's arm and dragged him off to check more rooms. "So I take it you're not bothered by this then?" Joey asked in confusion.  
"Nope I hoped it would happen actually, that's why I wanted to play hide and go seek! Last time I was at a party and we played one of my friends got caught making out too, and I know nii-sama really needs a girlfriend don't you think?" Mokuba explained checking the guest bedrooms one by one. Their searching was rewarded when they found Tristan hiding in a closet, and Duke hiding in a guestroom shower. So the team of searchers doubled in size to become four, Duke and Tristan agreed they should split up into two teams. So Mokuba and Joey took the current floor, and Duke and Tristan voted to double back to the ground floor and try the garden. A quick search of the patio resulted in the discovery of Yugi hiding up a tree in Kaiba's garden.

"Hey guys!" Yugi shouted to them, as he climbed down, "How many of us has he found?" he asked his friends. Nodding as they listed themselves, Joey and now Yugi. Leaving Amber, Amethyst (or as Tristan called her the hot purple haired chick), Kaiba, Tea and Bakura still to be found. Back in the house Joey and Mokuba had gone up another floor and had just checked Kaiba's private study, they were now stood outside his bedroom. Joey was curious to know if anyone would dare to hide in moneybag's room, earning himself a playful punch from his young friend. They were about to go in when they heard a scream from downstairs, it sounded like it came from Mokuba's room. Joey took off quickly to see if he's friends were ok Mokuba not far behind. When they got there they found a blushing Seto Kaiba laughing with Amber at a sheepish looking Tristan and slightly freaked out Duke Devlin and a giggling Yugi.  
"I c-can't b-b-believe y-you s-scream like a girl Tristan" Duke stammered still holding his hands over his ears from the shock of hearing his friend's extremely high pitched scream as he walked in on Kaiba and Amber making out.  
"Yeah Tristan" Joey chimed in, "I thought Amber, Amethyst or Tea was in trouble or something! You're letting the side down man." Tristan just gave him a sheepish grin he didn't have a witty retort for that one, even he had to admit his scream was rather girly.  
"For once mutt, we agree on something" Kaiba retorted still laughing. "Looks like we are only missing three more guests, the thief, the cheerleader and Amethyst" he observed as he mentally ticked off everyone who had been found. They quickly divided into 2 groups Amber and Kaiba joining Joey and Mokuba to find Amethyst, Tristan, Duke and Yugi went in search of Tea. Kaiba suggested they tried the library in an attempt to be helpful. Whereas Amber had a sneaking suspicion as to where her friend would have hidden and she had a hunch as to Bakura's hiding place too.

Lots of laughter, searching, freaking out and drinking later and the gang minus Bakura were all sat around the table in the dinning room. Yugi had brought a few board games with him, unfortunately there were more people then there were playing pieces. In the end they'd decided to play monopoly, Kaiba had declined to play and said he would watch. Amber took on role of the banker and Amethyst was being the estate agent so the other 6 could play. The game was in full swing, when a sleepy Bakura was woken up by Kaiba's phone ringing in his trench coat pocket, groggily he retrieved it and freed himself from everyone's coats and handed it to him. Causing the teen CEO to jump a mile in the air as if he'd seen a ghost.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" he shouted in shock. Tentatively taking his phone from the proffered hand, Bakura simply pointed to the pile of coats. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the table and took a long swig to wake himself up.  
"Holy Ra priest" he said spluttering, "is this moonshine or something? It's good stuff, but man that's a kick" he grinned drinking more of the expensive Russian vodka as Kaiba just shook his head calling back who ever had just rang, walking out of the room into the hallway letting Bakura take his place to watch the game. "What is the name of Osiris has an iron got to do with buying hotels?" he asked confused when Mokuba used his £200 for passing GO to put hotels on his pink street. The raven teen just shrugged and giggled at the weird face he made to show his confusion. A few minutes later the brunette CEO returned to the dining room looking very pleased, obviously the call was good news instead of the usually bad news he was expecting.  
"Mokuba, it's getting late you should get to bed." He said giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before sending him on his way. Once Mokuba was out of ear shot a uncharacteristic smile broke out on the blue eyed teens face, "Who fancies a round of spin the bottle and I'm going to order in some pizzas so everybody better decide what they want quickly before I change my mind!" he warned.

Kaiba awoke the next morning with a hang over the size of Japan, making him decide never to challenge a house full of guests to spin the bottle. Especially not with Bakura around. Rubbing his sore head, he un-entangled himself from the mass of sleeping bodies littered around the games room of his mansion. It had been one hell of a late night, even by his standards. Trying not to wake anyone up, he wandered back to his room with intentions to take a morning shower. Despite his headache he was in an unusually good mood, and immensely looking forward to a nice warm relaxing shower. Failing to notice the absence of two people from the mass sleeping guests as he closed the door and walked down the corridor. Those missing bodies where in fact Amber and Amethyst who woke up a while ago with the same idea the brunette had and were currently using the bathroom of the nearest guestroom to his bedroom. Not closing the door to his room properly Seto kicked off his shoes, smiling as he recounted the night's events in his mind. He'd managed to score a kiss from not only Amber but Amethyst, boy they were both great kissers he thought. Also the look on the mutt's face was absolutely priceless he did regret not taking a picture but what can a guy do when two gorgeous women can't get enough of him. That was when Seto Kaiba started to do something he would absolutely never ever do in public, no matter how drunk he got. He started singing as he stripped off for his shower, and not just any song. The young CEO decided to sing the song 'I'm too sexy' as he slowly removed his clothes and turned on the shower to let it heat up. A quick shower and shave later, and he started singing it again, only this time to be disturbed by a female voice saying: "We know you are Seto".  
"What the hell?" he shouted, turning around to see Amber stood in the door way giggling. "How long have you been stood there?" he asked, a blush spreading across his face, glad for the dressing gown that covered his otherwise naked body.  
"Oh just long enough to see you shaking your thing sexy" was the reply not from Amber but from Amethyst. Could this be any more embarrassing?  
"You too?" he exclaimed when he realized she was standing behind her blonde friend. The too of them just nodded and giggled. "This never happened you understand?" he growled at the giggling pair, and closed the door. Only to re-emerge a few minutes later fully dressed in black belted jeans, black polar neck and his rarely worn but never forgotten purple studded trench. Relieved that the girls had returned to games room or so he hoped they had, because they weren't stood outside his room in a pair of his and hers dressing gowns anymore. That was a slight disconcerting sight, Amber was in the man's robe to his surprise. None of that mattered however he had much more important matters to resolve and to that he needed to speak to Pegasus alone. The teen CEO quickly made his way to where he left the rest of the guests who apart from Mokuba were still asleep, like a bunch of typical drunken teenagers you could say. He discreetly called his younger brother over and told him to keep the girls here while he paid a visit to her uncle, and picked up something for lunch for the guys if Mokuba wanted them to stay for food. Mokuba said he would love for them to stay for lunch at least, happy he nii-sama okayed it and promised to keep the girls occupied. They shared a quick hug, and Seto ruffled the younger boys hair before grabbing his house and car keys.


	22. Chapter 21: Everyone loves a slinky

**Chapter 21: Everyone loves a slinky, except Kaiba.**

Sat in his office Maximillion Pegasus had just finished setting up a staircase of boxes for his beloved slinky. Standing on a chair he was trying to position the slinky on the top stair when he heard a loud knocking on the office door. Without getting down to answer he simply called for the visitor to come in, gleefully setting it off once he heard the doors close. He jumped down from the chair to watch as the slinky made its way down his make-shift flight of stairs, he'd just been watching Ace Ventura earlier that morning and just had to try it out for himself. Laughing he bent to retrieve his beloved new toy, and climbed back to the top to set it off again this time singing "everyone loves a slinky" much to his guests annoyance. His song was interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his throat Pegasus looked up to find himself face to face with none other then Seto Kaiba himself.  
"Actually I don't love a slinky, and have you quite finished?" the rather irritated and concerned brunette asked. He was stood leaning against the large desk which dominated the room, arms crossed in his trade mark pose. Chestnut bangs falling in his sapphire blue eyes, filled annoyance even though he kept his head slightly bowed to hide it.  
"It's really true isn't it? All work and no play really did make Kaiba-boy a dull boy" Pegasus replied as he retrieved his slinky from the floor and placed it on the desk. Motioning for his guest to take a seat across from him as the older male sat down at his desk and quickly filed a pile of papers away. "So my dear Kaiba-boy what brings you here? I trust you've been looking after my niece whilst she'd been at your residence?" he asked raising the eyebrow of his good eye. Even though Bakura had been kind enough to return the millennium eye to its rightful and destined owner he was still wary of putting it back in. The teen CEO regarded him with a cold icy stare, choosing his words carefully.  
"Actually Amber is the reason I've come, you have some explaining to do to me Pegasus. Bakura was at my little house party last night" you know the one I invited you to? However you declined saying you didn't want to cramp your niece's style I think was the phrase you used." He told the silver haired CEO sat in front of him. Pegasus nodded to say he was correct and to urge him to continue his little speech, rant or whatever you want to call it. "Well he was shadowing me all night it was even more annoying then that mutt Wheeler that Yugi hangs around with you know; the one right? He came second in your little tournament. Anyway that's not important right now." He went on pausing for breath.  
"Yes I remember Joey; he has the red eyes black dragon. So what did Bakura do or say to get you so worked up Kaiba?" Pegasus asked for once not adding 'boy' on the end. Recognizing Kaiba was being serious and not in the mood for their usual games. There was a long silence between the two of them; Seto was surprised by his business partner's sudden willingness to act like an adult for a change. Quickly recovering he continued with his rant, his tone semi-confrontational.  
"What's all this crap Bakura was spouting about Amber's master dying? I thought she was your adoptive niece…" he trailed off the situation bringing back painful memories of his own past and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Shaking the memories away he continued to shout at the older man. "Did that bastard brother of yours hurt her in any way Pegasus? I swear if I find out he ever laid a finger on her I will personally fly over to the states and strangle him with my bear hands you understand me?" Pegasus was a little taken aback at the passion and anger in the teen's voice. Feeling a little gob smacked by the torrent of emotion coming out of the brunette's mouth it took him a few minutes to form a suitable reply.  
"Sit down…" was all he said. Kaiba stayed standing glaring down at him with a look of distaste on his features. "GODDAMIT SETO SIT DOWN!!" he shouted, startling the younger CEO into sitting down. Regaining his composure and reigning in his own emotions Pegasus looked up at the man sat before him, arms still crossed the same look on his countenance. "Well I guess it is about time I had this talk with you about Amber's past, especially after what she told me last night before she left for your party." He spoke his voice barely above a whisper.  
"I'm listening Pegasus this better be good." Was the only reply he received.

Back at the Kaiba mansion the party guests had all woken up… eventually. Amber and Amethyst had taken over the Kaiba kitchen making a cooked breakfast for everyone, the smell of the cooking was the only thing which could properly rouse Joey and Tristan from their slumber. Much to the amusement of everyone else, despite being on the floor above the kitchen they were still able to sense food and came running. Everyone except Bakura was amazed at their skills in the kitchen, mainly because he'd already tasted Amethyst's cooking on previous occasions. They were both perfectionists and it showed in pretty much everything they did, and the maids were grateful for a small break. The girls did all the cooking and even talked the guys into doing the washing up and straightening up of the mess they help create. Needless to say Amber and Amethyst were very popular right about now!  
After breakfast, and once all the cleaning was done Mokuba persuaded everyone to play more games. Of course his first suggestion for Halo, his favorite. Much debating later, and the gang actually ended up playing monopoly again, with the intention of teaching it to Bakura. Who to be perfectly honest couldn't see the connection between a dog, and iron, a top hat, a boat, a car, or a boot and buying property. In his opinion and he always had an opinion on everything! The pieces should have been small models of people instead. Then it would have made more sense to him, much encouragement from the others later and Bakura had been persuaded to play with Amethyst giving him a helpful hand where the rules got confusing for him. For example he kept trying to bribe people to let his piece out of the jail square. Much to everyone else's amusement. However it didn't take him a huge amount of time to grasp the basics of the game and he did start to enjoy himself, a little bit at least. If he was honest he'd much rather be playing hide and go seek again, after all he was the best hider in the group. All through the game though young Mokuba was stealing glances at the clock on the wall, wondering when his nii-sama would return and what he'd gone to see his old nemesis about. What could be so important?

Kaiba was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, he stood up quickly knocking his chair over as he did so and slammed both his hands flat on the desk. Making a large smacking sound which caused Pegasus to jump, and visibly flinch. Not even the great Maximillion Pegasus creator of duel monsters, could remain unaffected by one of the blue eyed CEO's death glares. Especially with the intensity of anger and irritation coursing through the young man's veins at this point in time.  
"WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU HOPE TO ACHIEVE BY ENCOURAGING THIS KIND OF THINKING? SHE'SA HUMAN BEING FOR KAME'S SAKE!" he screamed at the silver haired CEO. Seto could feel himself visibly shaking from his anger, he wanted to punch something or somebody so much. Each second that passed the urge became harder and harder to ignore. Shaking his head in disdain for the other man he turned to walk out of the room and perhaps out of the house all together, he couldn't believe he was hearing all this. Kaiba had reached the door when Pegasus has begun to speak, his own voice beginning to be laced with frustration and a little bit of anger. Anger at Kaiba doubting his ability and fitness as an uncle.  
"What would you have me do different Kaiba-boy?" he asked genuinely wanting an answer. "It's all she's ever known, it's all she understood… you think because I encouraged her way of thinking that I don't love her as an uncle should." He stood up to his full height now, looking the brunette defiantly straight in the eyes as he continued his own little speech. "However you're wrong, my dear Seto it's exactly because I love that girl as if she was my own daughter that I tried to steer her on a safer path. She was the same age as you were when we first met. When he found her back in Egypt and he adopted her, all her life she'd spent in that place. It's more then a way of thinking to her it's a way of life! Why are you so afraid of that? For god's sake man you wear enough belts all over your arms and legs to suggest your own tastes aren't so far removed." The older CEO stopped. Trying to catch his breathe, he half expected Seto to shout at him perhaps to even storm over to the desk and hit him. However he just stood there frozen by his words, letting them sink in slowly. After what seemed like an eternity had passed in that office, Seto finally moved away from the door taking slow measured steps back towards the desk. Maximillion braced himself for a blow that never came.  
"I'm not him" he hissed, his voice barely audible of course he was referring to his step-father Gozaburo. "I am nothing like him and I never will be! Just because he was as sick and twisted as those people who brainwashed her back at that… that temple!" he spat the word out like it was poisonous. He looked straight into the deep brown eye that wasn't hidden behind locks of silver hair, and the other man looked straight back into his cold icy blue ones as a tear started to fall much to the surprise of both of them. "This is precisely why I can never allow myself to be with anyone, so I can make sure I never turn into him! I'll have the last laugh in this Pegasus, you always sat there claiming how your millennium eye let you read minds well how come you never read mine when I first became a champion duelist? Why didn't you scan my mind and see what was going on behind closed doors? You could have stopped him, maybe then I could be with…." The words died in his throat. Was he really going to say it? No he couldn't, he was Seto Kaiba the adoptive son of Gozaburo Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp he didn't need anyone. Especially not some gold digging girlfriend. Regaining his emotionless mask again he stood up straight, the emotion there moments ago now completely hidden buried deep inside. "I don't need some crazed fan girl chasing me day and night for my money Pegasus so make sure she knows that!" he snapped. Back to his usual cold, brutally tactless self Pegasus realized. Just when he thought he'd finally made a real connection with the brunette too, he thought remorsefully. The truth was he's had suspicions something was going on but he hadn't of wanted to get involved. Gozaburo Kaiba was and had been a very powerful man, as much as he wanted to. He didn't want to risk putting Amber or Leo in danger in any shape way or form. The only time he'd really used his millennium eye was when he genuinely believed he could bring his dead wife back, and using its powers had changed him. So even now it was returned to its rightful owner he was weary of putting it back inside his head. Especially when his niece was going to need him so much and very, very soon. Kaiba stood still, regarding the man stood before him he could tell his words had cut deep. However he'd shown weakness in front of a business rival and that wasn't acceptable, Amber was an acquaintance and a good friend to Mokuba he tried to convince himself. Yet another awkward silence fell between the pair, this time it was almost suffocating for the brunette teen. It felt like hours had gone by when in reality only minutes had passed before Pegasus spoke to him softly hoping to bring him out of his trance like silence.  
"She'll never need your money Seto, she's the 2nd largest share holder in my company she's my junior partner! When I go I'm leaving my shares to her naturally, you have the same arrangement with your little brother surely?" he tried to keep his voice neutral, Seto blinked at the use of his first name, and nodded weakly. Before he turned to walk out. He felt numb he needed air, everything felt like a dead weight on his shoulders. As he reached the doors and started to turn the handle he could hear the silky smooth voice of the other CEO behind him. "She genuinely cares for you… take a chance let her in Kaiba-boy she saved me, maybe she can save you too." He didn't answer at first, seriously considering just leaving. However it was ad if his body wouldn't listen to him, he couldn't make his hand turn the handle of the door, couldn't make his legs work. As if he was frozen to the spot and then he heard his own voice, he was saying something but he wasn't aware of it.  
"Only time will tell…" the sentence died on his lips as another tear threatened to fall. He shook his head, shaking away all those thoughts and feelings he needed to get out of there. Willing his legs to carry him out of the house and back to his car as fast as they could carry him. Once he was finally behind the wheel he drove, and drove he needed to get out in the fresh air. He felt like he was suffocating in the city, he drove out of the city the coast line. Where he sat and contemplated what to do next for a few hours before returning home.

Author's note alert!  
I wanted to say I'm rather pleased with how this turned out, it always felt a little strained in my head but when I sat down to write it came out better then I expected! I want to apologize for the move away from the usual humor but it is my honest opinion that Seto is a tragic character and not the ass he wants us all to believe he is. There is a strong implication in the original manga of Gozaburo abusing the young Seto… if that was the case I wondered if Seto would ever feel bitter towards Pegasus because he would likely of been in a position where he could of known/discovered the hell he was going through using his millennium eye. With the fact he never did, or if he did he didn't try to help being a major part of his refusal to believe in it, and I wanted to explore that idea. If you disagree with me fine. You're entitled to; if you have any questions about my interpretation of the characters feel free to send a message! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far and continue to enjoy it until it's completion which is still a way away yet so stay tuned!.


	23. Chapter 22: Return of the Ice King?

**Chapter 22: Return of the ice king?**

Driving home Kaiba let Pegasus' words whirl round and round in his head, he didn't want to believe the things the other man had told him. Couldn't believe a father could do that to his own biological child, his own flesh and blood. The young CEO knew first hand the cruelty of men, but he'd always told himself that Gozaburo found it easy to hurt him because he wasn't his real son. However Amber's past was a shock revelation and a half, a major eye opener he could have done without. Sitting alone on deserted beach hadn't helped watching the sunset he reluctantly decided he should go back home. After all he'd gone and left his little brother holding the fort with his guests. With a heavy sigh he pulled up onto the drive of the Kaiba mansion, cold icy blue eyes clouded with apprehension. Hesitantly he climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door, he didn't want to see her right now. He couldn't face her not now, maybe not ever. Like a dead man walking his made his way up the stairs and towards the games room where he could hear the happy cheerful voices, that same suffocating feeling threatened to return as he turned the handle and opened the door. Mokuba's face lit up seeing his older brother standing in the doorway, and came running up to him pulling him into a warm embrace. The teen knew something was wrong when his brother didn't return the hug straight away, it as if he was afraid of showing emotion in front of his rivals. Concerned the younger Kaiba looked up his eyes searching his nii-sama's intently for answer. What he saw saddened him, the cold emotionless mask was back complete with the icy gaze. Recognizing his brother was worried something wrong, he tried to playfully ruffle his sibling's hair but the action felt forced. Not fooled for a second Mokuba closed the door discreetly and quietly behind them.  
"Seto what's wrong? You've been missing all day! I called your cell phone and it was turned off so I rang your office and they said you hadn't been there all day. So then I rand the new I.I building in Domino and asked for Pegasus and they told me he wasn't I the office today. Where did you go big brother?" his voice was filled with worry and concern. Every word fell on the tall brunette like lead weights, how could he of been so thoughtless? Of course his little brother would have been worried and he hadn't even thought to tell him that he wasn't going to be home till much later. When he did he become so careless, he silently berated himself. Until he was slowly pulled out if his mental rebuke by a tug on his sleeve, Mokuba was looking at him concern for his wellbeing was evident in his eyes.  
"We weren't at Industrial Illusions, I went to speak to Pegasus at his mansion." He finally spoke after what felt like years, his voice barely above a whisper. "I needed to make sure I wouldn't be interrupted so I turned my phone off I must of forgotten to turn it back it on, I'm sorry if I worried you. After I left Pegasus' I decided to just take a drive to the coast, I just needed some space." He stopped and tried to smile warmly at young boy who was drinking in every word he said. "I take it the others didn't want to leave you alone so stayed with you to wait for my return?" he enquired not liking the uncomfortable silence in the hallway. He raven haired teen simply nodded before he asked.  
"Do you want them to go? You look rather tired perhaps you should go lie down or something." He suggested. Whilst it was true Seto was always pale because he hardly went outside, he looker even paler then usual. This had Mokuba worried that something might have happened that he didn't want to him to worry about. Or he might simple be coming down with a cold, it was rare he got sick but it did happen occasionally.

"And he's been like this ever since that day he spoke to Pegasus" wailed at his green haired half-sibling. Noah nodded to say he understood and allowed himself a few moments contemplation. He'd listened patiently since Mokuba had come to him earlier that afternoon complaining bout Seto shutting everyone out again. Confused the pseudo-alive Kaiba brother has asked his half brother to explain and he'd just finished recounting the changes in behavior and just now the day when he noticed the change. Or should that be the reversion to his previous way of acting? It was heart wrenching for him to see the pleading look on Mokuba's face, the last time he'd seen it was when he'd been the cause of such pain for the younger boy.  
"Has he given you any indication as to what was said between him and Pegasus?" he asked. Desperate to break the heavy silence. Mokuba simply shook his head, 'well that's going to make things harder' he thought to himself. "Do you think it was an argument about Amber? Perhaps Pegasus was warning him off his niece." He suggested finally.  
"You really think Pegasus would do that?" the young teen asked. A glimmer of hope sounded in his voice, "Then I just have to convince her uncle Seto is perfect for her…" his voice trailed off. As soon as he'd said it he knew it wouldn't work, his brother had completely shut the girls out only communicating with them when it involved him. He'd barely seen them in the past few weeks except for couple of times they came to 'baby-sit' when Seto knew he had to go out for business reasons.   
"What about the other girl? You know the one with purple hair that you told me was her friend. She's not Pegasus's family so he won't interfere. Just get them in the same room together and let the sparks fly!" the other Kaiba suggested thoughtfully. Mokuba mulled the idea over; if he was honest with himself either girl would be perfect for his brother. Both were intelligent, both were talented duelists, and they stood up to him which Mokuba thought was important. There were two flaws with this plan that he could see, and the biggest was her friendship with Amber. They were very close anyone with eyes and maybe even a few blind people could see how they were joined at the hip most of the time. Uncertain he voiced his first concern to his brother, who simply gave him a knowing smile which confused him.  
"What's that weird smile for Noah? You're starting to act like Seto" he stated jokingly and found himself dodging a projectile cushion heading his way. Obviously Noah didn't like being compared to his one-time rival for his father's affection and who could blame him?  
"Well after you brought Amber here to meet me, I did some poking around on the net. Namely her myspace page and facebook page stuff like that." He explained as it was the answer to the meaning of life the universe and everything. Mokuba just looked at him blankly not understanding. "Lets just say have reason to believe it won't be a problem if their wall posts are anything to go by" he added chuckling. Mokuba relaxed a little bit, he trusted his brother. Now that just left the other flaw, Seto was burying himself in work twenty-four seven.  
"Ok if you're sure, but Seto is working longer and longer everyday. How am I going to get him away from work to meet up with Amethyst on a blind-date?" he asked, worried that their plan would fail before it had even started. Luckily for him, Noah's mind was already working on the solution.  
"Not date Mokie, arrange a fake meeting." He stated simply. "Ring our brother and tell him Amethyst has something extremely important to discuss with him and wants to arrange a meeting. He'll pencil her in and give you a time, which you then make a note of and notify Amethyst that Seto has something of the utmost importance to discuss and it can't wait. She has to be there at the time he's scheduled because he's a very busy man, blah, blah, blah." He explained. A few seconds passed before an impish grin made its way to Mokuba's face. It was perfect! Laughing happily he hugged Noah to say thanks and made his goodbyes saying he had two important calls to make. Noah just nodded and giggled, Seto was sure in for a surprise.

Amethyst was sat across the table at Bakura's place lecturing him on why a secret was called a secret. He simply sat there hanging his head, like a naughty school boy who knew he'd been rumbled and he couldn't get out of what ever punishment he was in for. To make matters worse his dam hikari wasn't going let him here the end of it. Never mind that it was the dam priest of all people he'd blabbed too, when he'd heard it was Amethyst at the door he'd tried to make a daring escape to no avail. So he was stuck listening to his friend's attempt to do damage control and educate him on the damage he could have done to Amber's friendship with the brunette CEO. Bakura was about to blame his actions on all the expensive vodka he'd drunk when Ryou came into the room with Amethyst's phone, explaining she had a call from Mokuba. The girl thanked him and left the two alone for a few minutes while she found out what Mokuba could possibly want with her.  
"You know I'm so glad you and Yami have finally gotten your own bodies now you know. It's so much easier for Yugi and me, especially for me" he gloated cheerily. Not phased by the daggers his yami was sending him. They'd been two separate people since after Yugi returned from Duelist Kingdom back in the summer, but it had taken longer for the pharaoh to get his own body. Ryou was glad he'd chosen to watch the game shop with yami instead of going to Kaiba's party considering the mess his yami had created. For once he wasn't left having to pick up the pieces and it was a lovely feeling. That gang had all agreed two Bakura's and two Yugi's might be too much for Kaiba to process, true he had become a lot friendlier recently but they didn't want to push it. Yami and Ryou had a good night playing games with Yugi's grandpa so harm done.  
"Well don't forget that know I have my own body Ryou I can do a lot more to you now I'm not dependant on you to survive" he gave a wicked smirk to his hikari. Who just shrugged it off. Having gotten used to all the threats when they'd been joined and simply stuck his tongue out. Which earned him a small giggle as Amethyst came back into the room.  
"I see you haven't killed each other yet?" she asked before checking with her hands to make sure they weren't ghosts. Ryou saw the funny side of it, but his yami didn't. He simply growled a bit and rolled his eyes and gave her a playful push onto the sofa.  
"So what did the priest's brother want? The priest to busy to arrange his own dates now?" he asked a slight challenge in his voice. Amethyst knew he was trying to provoke her into another play fight but ignored it. Last time too many things had gotten broken and she didn't want to have to pay for any more repairs to Ryou's flat.  
"Apparently I'm to go to Kaiba Corp tomorrow, Seto needs to speak to me and it's urgent. Mokuba said it couldn't wait and his brother wouldn't tell him what it was about, I'm wondering if it's about Amber." She told both the boys.  
"Come to think of it where is Amber today Amethyst?" Ryou asked curiously, "Wasn't she supposed to be here so my idiot yami could apologize?" Ryou yelped when his so called 'idiot yami' kicked him in the shin.  
"Oh she went to Yugi's, she wanted to Yami about her past. Well their both from Egypt originally so she feels he's the one most likely to understand, she was pretty upset when her uncle told her how Seto had reacted." She told him simply.  
"I'm from Egypt too…" Bakura started to complain, but was silenced by a rather impressive glare from Ryou.

Amber was currently pre-occupied dueling Yami, when Yugi called up to ask them both if they wanted anything to eat. She hadn't really thought about food much since the incident between her uncle and her friend, and she hadn't known who to turn to except for the pharaoh who she was surprised to discover had his own body now. He looked dam good she had to admit, he still had the same hair style and same deep purple eyes, but he was taller and a lot more tanned.  
"Well do you want anything to eat? Aibou is quite a good cook, I'm sure he won't mind." Yami asked her kindly. She didn't answer, just gave a small nod, in response. Food was sounding very good right about now, they'd been dueling for hours. Stuck in a stale mate or so it would seem until Yugi had offered to make a late lunch. "Ok I'll go tell him to make enough for four" he put a reassuring arm around his friend. "Don't worry Amber nobody has ever succeeded in bringing Kaiba out of himself as much as you have. He's just had a shock, give him time to process it and I'm sure everything will go back to how it was." He pulled her close for a few seconds before getting up and going downstairs. Leaving Amber alone with her thoughts.  
"I sure hope so Yami…" she said quietly to the closed door.


	24. Chapter 23: Indecent Proposal

**Authors note:** This chapter is dedicated to my friend, who I have based Amethyst on. It contained some lime/lemon content so if you don't like it then don't read it! Anything important will be mentioned in next chapter so you wont miss anything I promise!  
**To my friend** – ENJOY!

**Chapter 23: Indecent Proposal**

Kaiba was sat in his office going over the morning's reports with a mug of his favorite coffee when the intercom on his desk buzzed. Putting the report down he pressed the button and simply said "Kaiba".  
"Kaiba-sama your eleven o'clock meeting is here to see you, should I send her in?" the voice of his secretary floated through the intercom speaker. 'Well lets this over with, I wonder what was so urgent she wanted to meet with me' he wondered before replying to his assistant via the intercom.  
"Yes send her through" he told her curtly before hanging up. Absent mindedly sipping at his coffee. He saved his current work so he could give the purple haired girl his full attention. Part of him sure hoped she wasn't going to ask for a job. Glancing up from his paper work as he heard the opening of his office doors, he saw one of the two people he had been trying his best to avoid. To his surprise she was wearing a black ankle length gypsy skirt and matching shirt and black boots. Making him smirk a little when he realized she must have thought she had to dress in a more formal way then her usual denim skirts and jeans. Not that he would have cared what she wore, she wasn't a job applicant and she wasn't a Kaiba Corp employee. A smile threatening to form on his face he remembered a previous meeting when his board of directors had asked him to wear a suit to the office instead of his usual attire. He'd simply responded by telling them it was none of their business as to what he wore to work, and he would come in wearing a tutu if it suited him to do so. The looks on their faces has been priceless, as had been Mokuba's when he told him about it later that day when he got home, although Mokuba has tried to talk him to really doing it. Of course Kaiba had refused, well he had an image to maintain and wearing a tutu to work wasn't going to help. He continued to sort his paperwork until Amethyst finally spoke to break the silence which was occasionally fractured by the rustling of paper and the opening and closing of desk drawers.

"You sent for me Kaiba?" she asked in a tentative voice. Choosing to use his surname rather then his first name because they were at his place of work, and she remember he hated to be addressed as Mr.Kaiba. Blue eyes looked up at her with a quizzical expression, as if he didn't understand what language she was speaking. 'But Mokie said she wanted to see me?' he pondered this for a moment before deciding on a reply.  
"Yes I wanted to see you, to find out what was so important that you asked to arrange a meeting with me" he stated flatly. Watching her intently to gauge her reaction, this stank of a set up and he had a sneaking suspicion as to who had set him up. Surprise graced her features as she processed what he'd just said.  
"That's odd, Kaiba I was told you wanted to see me and that I was to report to your office at eleven am, and well I'm here." She told him, confusion spilling into her voice. Nervously she glanced around the office. This was starting to try the CEO's patience, what little he had to begin with anyway.  
"I had no interest in a meeting with you, until Mokuba told me you needed to speak to me…" trailing as he realized he was right. Mokuba had to of set them up to get them talking but why? What did he hope to gain? "Let me guess, you received a phone call from my brother telling you to come and when you asked why I didn't phone personally he told you I was too busy? Am I correct?" Feeling his irritation building when she nodded. With a wave of his hand he tried to dismiss her, except she didn't move she just stayed where she was watching him.  
"Why have you been ignoring Amber for weeks? Is it because of what Bakura said at the party?" she asked defiantly. For the second time that morning his eyes rose to meet hers, he was not in the mood for round two of their dispute.  
"No, it wasn't. It has to do with what her uncle told me. Now if you don't mind I'm a very busy man and can't afford to have my time taken up with foolish pranks" his tone was cold and emotionless. Amethyst stood watching him as he read through reports, made notes on his laptop and sipped at his coffee. 'Dammit' she thought 'why does he have to be wearing the purple trench, he always hot in that.' She bit her lip as she was dragged from her daydream by Kaiba's voice. "Are you still here?" he asked obviously irritated.  
"I'm not one of your employees you can't boss me around, you don't own me you know" she snapped back. Smirking when she saw the shock show on his face even it was only for a few seconds. As soon as it was there it was gone, he turned his attention back to his coffee before responding with a witty comeback of his own.  
"Obviously not, because I'd never let you talk back to your master like that" he said as he finished his coffee, a sly grin on his face. Amethyst was a bit dumb struck at his last comment, she watched silently as he went back to his laptop and starting typing at way at an impressive speed. He looked really tense, and more then a little bit stressed. Common sense going completely out of the window for a few moments, she decided to walk round behind him and place her hands on his shoulders. Gently massaging them as he worked, smiling when he started to respond by leaning back, with his eyes closed and moaned a little. The young woman just smiled to her and pressed down firmer, his coat making it hard to get a good pressure on his tense muscles. "Wait a minute" he placed his hand on hers to stop her, 'great I'm for it now' she internally panicked. However to her surprise all Kaiba did was to remove his coat and throw it onto a nearby couch and sat back down. Expecting her to continue, getting irritated when she didn't. "Did I say you could stop?" he growled playfully.  
"No you didn't, but you didn't say not to stop either" she retorted. He hated it when she was right, he hadn't said stop but he hadn't exactly said keep going either. Chewing his pen thoughtfully, he shut down his laptop. Deciding she needed a lesson in showing him the proper respect he deserved. Looking at the clock he saw had had at least an hour till would be missed. 'Plenty of time' he told himself. Spinning round in his chair, catching her off guard as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down so they were at eye level. "Y-yes Kaiba?" she stammered.  
"What did I tell you about speaking back to your master?" he half growled half purred the question, before fiercely claiming her mouth with his own. Pulling her onto his lap as he did so, pleased when she complied. 'Much better' he thought to himself, as he slipped his tongue insider mouth to explore. An action the girl happily allowed to continue as she moaned and kissed him back harder. Needing oxygen the teen CEO pulled back, smirking at the girl currently straddling him. "Better" he said as he pushed her onto the floor so she was kneeing in-between his legs. "However I think you can put that pretty mouth of yours to better use then just kissing" he explained as he undid his belt, and undid his jeans. Pulling them and his boxers down just enough to free his rampant arousal, she was about to protest when he grabbed her head and guided her to his member. "OH KAMI" he moaned loudly as he felt her warmth envelop him and her tongue started running up and down his shaft slowly. He couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips up to meet her, wanting to feel more of her mouth around his cock, as he moaned loudly as she bobbed up and down. The feeling was incredible, he watched her whilst wondering if there could be a sexier sight then watching a girl with her mouth around his member. He couldn't think of any right now, not it mattered. Just as Kaiba thought he was going to die from pleasure, she stopped coming up for much needed air and giving him a knowing look. A very pleased expression on her face as she waited for the brunette to catch his breath.  
"Give…me…your…hands" he commanded between deep breaths. The request confused however she complied anyway mainly out of curiosity, watching as he removed the belt from his jeans completely. Calmly he wrapped it around her wrists before buckling it again, and then proceeded to pull her to feet and bent her over his desk. Once she was positioned where he wanted he pushed the button for his secretary, who answered in a rather bored tone. "Yes Kaiba-sama?" she asked.

"Cancel my next meeting, something's come up and it has to be attended to right away. I can't be disturbed unless it's an absolute emergency. Oh and make sure to give them my most sincere apologies for any inconvenience" he told her waiting for a confirmation before hanging up. Amethyst couldn't help but giggle at what Kaiba had just said.  
"What do you intend to do me now you have me at you mercy Kaiba?" Amethyst asked once she calmed down. She couldn't see him from her vantage point of being bent over the desk face down, but she sure hoped nobody came in. Giggling more as she felt his hands running up her legs as he lifted her skirt up to remove her panties. Which he removed in one swift motion, and positioned himself between her legs.  
"Nothing much" he purred "just give you what deserve for coming into my house and now my office and trying to tell me, what to do." There was no malice in his words, he was too aroused. In one movement he buried himself inside the restrained girl letting out a low moan as he so, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she felt him inside her.  
"Oh god!" she moaned, trying to relax and adjust to his size as he filled her completely. She had to admit although it felt heavenly, and Amber wasn't kidding when she'd said he was big. He stayed for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being encased inside her warmth and tightness and allowing her to adjust to his size. "Oh Kaiba, fuck me…" she purred. Her words came as a huge surprise to teen CEO, but they really turned him on and he didn't think he could get any more aroused. Was she really begging for him to fuck her? Well if that's what she wanted, he smirked even though she couldn't see it.  
"Well if that's what you really want" he growled playfully grabbing her hips to hold her in place and began to pound into her. For once in his life glad of the soundproofing in his office which had been in place since his step-father had been CEO. Amethyst sure could moan loudly, and it was such a turn on when she begged for him. It wasn't along before both Seto and Amethyst were crying out in ecstasy as they climaxed together. However that wasn't enough to satisfy them, and Amethyst found herself being carried to the couch where she was fucked senseless again, and after that on the floor. Finally satisfied both of them lay panting on the ornate rug of Seto's office.  
"Have I tired you out master?" Amethyst asked him playfully, running her fingers idly over his now naked chest. He closed his eyes and smiled as enjoyed the sensations of her fingers on his skin. His breath hitched when she flicked his left nipple with her tongue.  
"Need coffee" he said tiredly, causing them both to falling to fits of hysterics. He rolled onto his side to face her, "Don't me you want more?" he asked half hoping she would let him rest, he was all fucked out.  
"Actually coffee sounds good right about, and to be honest Seto I'm a little sore" she said rubbing her wrists from where he'd fiercely pinned her to floor and tried to fuck her through it. The soreness was defiantly worth it she decided as they both crawled around trying to retrieve their clothes. Kaiba watched her as she slowly got dressed, watching her in fascination he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about Amber. Not wanting to risk his eyes betraying his feelings he pulled his turtle neck shirt back over his head, then retrieved his belt from the desk putting it on without facing her. Only turning to face her when he'd replaced his locket and it was back where it belonged, near his heart. When he turned back to face her, she was busy brushing her hair using her reflection in the glass of one of the cabinets in his office to see what she was doing.  
"Erm…can I borrow that?" he asked blushing slightly. She smiled and nodded, watching as he straightened his hair. "Thanks" he said handing it back to her.  
"Messed up hair is the biggest tell tale sign you've been up to no good" she explained to him winking playfully. "I guess your going kick me out of the office now, being a busy CEO and all?" she asked half expecting a response of 'of course no get your whore ass out of my office'. This was nothing like the reply she actually got. To her surprise Kaiba actually seemed at a loss as of what to say, true he had meetings after lunch but he didn't want to be cruel.  
"Well I am actually very busy at the moment… but I'd really appreciate it if you and Amber would come round this weekend?" he asked hopefully. Amethyst smiled and nodded.  
"She'll be delighted to come over to spend time with you" she told him smiling, "Well I'll leave you to prepare for your meeting and don't be too bad while I'm away" she winked and left the office. She was almost to the elevator when she heard Kaiba's voice calling out for her to wait, turning round she saw he had his coat and briefcase and was running towards her.  
"Come have lunch with me?" he asked, giving her an unusual genuine smile, "they'll be coffee" he added laughing. The secretary looked up curious to see who was laughing, and surprised to see it was her own boss! In the years she's worked there she'd never heard Kaiba-sama laugh or so much as smile at anyone. Oblivious to the secretary Amethyst laughed with him and said she would be delighted to join him as they stepped into the elevator together like two old friends.

Later that afternoon Amethyst returned to the Pegasus mansion, thanking Kaiba's driver for the lift she waved him off. Walking up the drive she pondered what to tell Amber, she hoped she would be pleased about the invite for Saturday. At least it was Wednesday so she wouldn't have too long to wait, but knowing Amber she'd be over analyzing everything and panicking on what to wear. She chuckled to herself remembering how Amber had acted that first night she'd moved into her uncle's house the night of the party. Disturbed from her train of thought by two voices laughing in the kitchen Amethyst was surprised to find Amber and Yami doing the dishes!  
"Hey there!" Yami greeted her as he handed a dry plate to Amber so she could out it away. "Your meeting go alright?" he enquired.  
"Actually there wasn't any meeting, Mokuba set us up apparently, I wouldn't want to be him when his brother gets home" Amethyst told him trying not to break out into giggles as she remembered what had happened instead.  
"So what you do for all this time?" Amber asked, as she finished putting away the last of the dishes from the lunch she had made for herself and Yami. Amethyst blushed slightly, not enough for Yami to notice but Amber did.  
"Well I best be off, I promised Yugi we'd go see a movie tonight. It was nice to see you again Amethyst, and don't be too hard on Mokuba when you see him, he most likely thought he was helping." Yami made his goodbyes to both girls and Amber saw him out. Then she turned back to her friend who burst into giggles and ran off upstairs, with Amber following not to long after. After ten minutes of chasing Amethyst had finally gotten too tired and just flopped down on Amber's bed admitting defeat.

"So come on girl, tell me what you been doing till now?" Amber asked her again, threatening to tickle her if she didn't answer.  
"I just had lunch with him, he took me to a really fancy place and we ended up talking for ages. We didn't intend to be there so long but one of his meetings got cancelled, because the person was supposed to be flying in and their flight got delayed." She explained to her friend. Deliberately missing out the part where she romped around the office with him half naked. However Amber could tell she was hiding something.  
"So did you do him?" she asked as it was a perfectly normal question. Amethyst blinked, she hadn't expected Amber to come out and ask. True they'd slept with the same men before but she had expected Amber to want to keep Seto Kaiba to herself. The purple haired girl didn't answer feeling a blush burn her cheeks as Amber's face broke into a grin. "You did! I bet you did it in his office you hoe!" she said jokingly, laughing as her friend's blush went from pink to red. "I knew it" she said triumphantly, and Amethyst just nodded no point in denying it when she'd given it away.  
"Yeah in his office, over the desk, on the couch and then on the floor! You weren't kidding when you said he had stamina Amber I really thought he was going to fuck me through the floor into the office below!" Amethyst exclaimed, "and oh my was he dominant and it was unbelievably sexy" she added. The girls sat there giggling and comparing there different experiences with one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan. 


	25. Chapter 24: Friday Afternoon Confessions

**Chapter 24: Friday Afternoon Confessions**

"So after lunch I finally got back to work, and later that day I had some very cross words with my little brother about appropriate use of the house phone." Seto finished recounting the events of the other day. He was currently lying down on a leather couch, half way through a chess match with his current favorite opponent. Who happened to be his step-brother Noah. The green-haired teen looked up from the chess board thoughtfully, he really was starting to feel like the Kaiba family psychiatrist. First Mokuba had come to him with problems he was having with Seto now Seto was here asking for girl advice! Well he'd wanted to be apart of the family and the heritage that was rightfully his, so he wasn't going to complain. Playing big brother to both of his step-siblings was actually very enjoyable if he was honest.  
"So tell me Seto…" he paused as he moved his knight to take one of Seto's pawns. "Why on earth made you invite them both over tomorrow after you just took her in your office several times?" The older teen had to admit the brunette had changed a lot since meeting Pegasus' niece, but he never expected the changes to be this far reaching. Neither had Mokuba for that matter, the raven haired teen had come over yesterday and they'd spent an hour speculating on what could have happened between him and Amethyst. He watched as the more experienced chess player used his queen to place his king in check, for the 5th time that match.  
"Check Noah." He said smugly, "and I don't really know why… I guess I feel guilty for pushing Amber away and then doing her best mate at the first opportunity. It's such a weird feeling! I don't like it." He complained. Our favorite blue eyed teen wasn't exactly used to feelings of guilt so he didn't really understand them. Watching intently as Noah tried to get himself out of check, he had really begun to enjoy playing chess with his new older brother.  
"Well why did you push Amber away in the first place? I thought you really liked her Seto, or was what Pegasus told you really that bad?" Noah replied absently as he studied the chess board carefully. Having already learned the hard way his brother would have a trap in wait for him to get him back in check as soon as he'd be able to get out of it. Still he enjoyed their games, even if he lost nearly every time. If he'd been paying more attention to his brother at the moment he would of noticed the involuntary at the mention of his conversation with Pegasus. 

_Flashback – Conversation with Pegasus_

"_I'm listening Pegasus this better be good." Seto snapped at Pegasus as he took a seat and crossed his arms over his chest showing his impatience. He rapped his fingers against his arm as he waited for the silver-haired man to spit out what ever it was he felt he needed to say. Not paying attention to the obviously pained expression on the older man's face, or the barely audible sigh that escaped his lips as he sat back down and clasped his hands in front of him on the desk.  
"Well as you know Kaiba my brother isn't Amber's biological father, he adopted her when she was twelve. She's only been a part of our family for the past nine years or so, and yes it's true my brother is dying." The brown eyed man sighed sadly, "He has lung cancer and its terminal, Amber didn't take it very well when she found out. Although she's trying to stay strong for me, you see my wife Cecilia also died from cancer." He stopped to give Kaiba a chance to let his words sink in, as a solitary tear fell from his good eye. It has been so long since he'd talked about his wife's death to anyone. Kaiba just gave a low growl.  
"What pray tell does this have to do with your brother being her master?" he asked icily, only regretting the harshness of his words when he saw the tear running down the other's cheek. "Don't get me wrong Pegasus I know what it's like to lose somebody close to you, but don't forget you did steal my brother's soul and my own in an attempt to take over my company in a bid to resurrect her." He tried to keep his voice softer but it wasn't really something he had much experience with. The silver haired man just nodded to say he knew, it wasn't like he was asking for sympathy anyway. He felt guilty doing this without his niece's permission but he wanted her to be with the man she loved and if that was Kaiba then so be it. It wasn't his place to tell her who to get to together with. No matter how hard she'd tried to hide her true feelings for his business rival he could tell, just like he could tell she loved her friend.  
"Amber was raised as a temple slave in Egypt, her real mother died in labor so she was told by those who raised her." He said quietly. Trying not to wither under the younger CEO's cold stare.  
"Why couldn't her father look after her?" Kaiba spat venomously. This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute and it didn't make any sense. A person had two parents, so if her mum died her father should have taken care of her surely? Looking at Pegasus intently for the answers he sought.  
"It was her father who sold her to the temple in the first place Kaiba." Pegasus's face looked grave and his tone was deathly serious. Nothing at all like his usual cheery flamboyant self like when he was dueling or negotiating a contract. "My brother in law, Leo is an historian he works with archeologists all the time. He specializes in ancient cultures such as the Romans, Greeks and even the Egyptians, after my wife died he got me interested in Egypt and invited me on a few trips and that's how I discovered duel monsters in the first place." He went on to explain, feeling more and more uncomfortable as every word passed his lips, "She spent the first part of her life being taught how to serve and how to please, and also how to dance. She loves to dance and she's got an amazing grace, her original name wasn't Amber but it's the translation of her Arabic name. It suits her, she has such a raw passion I've never seen before in one so young… except in you." The look of surprise on the brunettes face silenced him momentarily, although he wasn't sure why it made him feel so strange.  
"What do you mean except in me?" he demanded, practically jumping out of his seat as he uttered the question. Making the silver haired man shrink into his chair a little, he'd forgotten just how intimidating Kaiba could be when he wanted to be.  
"Well when you duel you come to life… it's hard to explain. Just when you duel you're a different person you seem more alive, Amber is the same when she dances. It's not important right now though." He replied in a fairly dismissive tone, glad when Seto re-took his seat. "There was a collapse at the temple and they needed to raise money for repairs so they were talking about selling a few of the girls into prostitution and propositioned Leo of all people to see if he would be interested. Naturally he was horrified by the whole thing and rang me straight away asking if he could borrow a large sum of money. Of course I asked why but he said I would understand when he came back, I trust him so I wired the funds to him and he gave them enough for the repairs for Amber's freedom, and Leo brought her back with him the very next day." He paused again for breath and to let it sink in.  
"So you've spent the past nine years rehabilitating her I take it?" was the icy response from the blue eyed CEO seated across from him. Pegasus shook his head. "What pray tell if that gesture supposed to mean?" he enquired in an exasperated tone.  
"Well it wasn't that easy for her to let go, she couldn't understand the concept that she wasn't a slave anymore. She had been educated and could speak fluent English as well being able to read ancient Egyptian and of course she speaks Arabic although she's forgotten most of it from a lack of use. We wanted to send her to school but it wasn't possible, Leo filed for formal adoption and obviously he was allowed." He was cut off by the rather impatient teen.  
"I've heard this part you had her home-schooled. Her tutor just so happens to be Amethyst's late grandpa who brought her round to be a friend for her, and she surprised you all by catching up quick enough to be able to attend the last two years of high school. The girls filled me in on this, it's not what I asked. So what did you do to rehabilitate her?" Seto snapped at the silvery haired man. He was getting fed up with all the meaningless meandering in his story.  
"We haven't been able to, it took us a year to get her to stop calling Leo master. When she finally accepted Leo wasn't interested in her in that particular way she turned her attentions to me. I swear to you I never did anything to encourage it and she soon gave up she became very self destructive. She stopped eating, we became very concerned when she began to lose an alarming amount of weight. It was awful she was so happy and full of life when she first came to us, she loved to draw us pictures. She inspired a lot of the artwork on the duel monsters cards too, in particular your beloved blue eyes was one she helped me design. For a while helping me develop the game's basics was a good enough distraction until she discovered boys." He sighed loudly. "Things peaked when her father came looking for her when she was fifteen. He wanted to regain custody of her after he found out she was living in America with Leo unfortunately his staff let him in without realizing who he was or who Amber was with. He caught her making out with a female friend in the living room and got violent. Fortunately for both girls Leo's body guard was on hand to forcibly remove him from the premises and we haven't heard from him again except for a letter. Telling Leo to keep her and that she'll burn in hell for being a sinner… you know what the church can be like." This time Pegasus stopped to get both him and Seto a drink from a cabinet on the other side of his office. He grabbed too glasses and poured them both some scotch, he needed something stronger then wine today he decided.  
"I see." Seto replied accepting the offered drink and placing it on the desk in front of him for now. "Was she alright? I'm guessing she's eating properly now, judging from her figure anyway." He observed thoughtfully.  
"Needless to say she was incredibly shook up by the whole thing, she didn't remember who he was. We decided it was best if she came to stay with me for a little while and continue her home schooling at my New York residence. However I made the mistake of not keeping things away from prying eyes that should be kept private you might say." Pegasus stopped to take a sip of his drink. "She found some books and images she shouldn't have seen and began asking me about them. I refused to talk about it at first but she started asking Leo and he was just as surprised as my niece about them. As you've no doubt come to realize my tastes tend to deviate somewhat from most peoples and well Amber is no different. After I gave in and explained about the D/s dynamic as a sexuality and well a lifestyle she became a little obsessed with it. I'm assuming you know what I'm talking bout my dear Kaiba-boy judging from the things you were drawing during out business meetings." The final remark made all the color drain from Seto's face, he hadn't realized anyone else has seen those drawings. He'd shredded them at the first opportunity and he wasn't aware of Pegasus paying that much attention to what he was doing.  
"Drawings are drawings, it's just an image it means nothing!" he snarled. "So not only are you telling me you didn't try to rehabilitate her into a normal way of thinking but you led her to believe her way of thinking was normal?" he asked dumb founded.  
"Not exactly, we did try but she couldn't accept things. When she wasn't allowed to express her submissive self she would shut herself off from everyone. Except for art, she would write poetry, she would draw and it always had some sort of submissive theme to it I'm afraid. When she found out bout the BDSM community I felt maybe it would be a safer outlet for her needs. With the safe word precautions and everything else she would be safer then if she just threw herself at some random person's feet. So even though I knew Leo wouldn't approve I helped her learn about it." Finished with another sigh as he downed what was left of his drink before pouring another. He could feel the anger pouring off the young brunette in waves. 'Well let him say what he needs to say' he thought to himself ' he cant say anything to me I didn't already shout at myself'. Resignedly he allowed himself to look up at the sight of the fuming teen CEO towering over him, hands planted firmly on the desk._

_End Flashback__._

"Seto?" Noah called his brother's name, he's been spaced out for the past ten minutes and he was started to become concerned. "SETO!" he shouted louder this time, waving his hand in front of the brunette's eyes. Relieved when he finally blinked, and pushed his hand away with a low growl. Clearly not realizing he's been in a world of his own for the time being.  
"What?" he growled the word. Glaring at his brother before softening his gaze when he saw his worried expression, it surprised him just how much it reminded him of Mokuba. "Is it my move or something?" he asked.  
"Seto you've been in another world or plane of existence for the past ten minutes, are you feeling alright? Was it something I said? All I did was ask about your conversation about Amber's past, then you go all zombie on me." Noah explained concern was evident in his voice. _  
_"Oh…" Seto said quietly, processing the new information. "I was just thinking about everything he said. He made me so angry Noah, the whole thing made me so angry. I thought my family was bad for chucking me and Mokuba from home to home to steal our inheritance but… to give your own child up to be raised as a slave is just.. It's just…" he trailed off not able to find the words.  
"Wrong" Noah finished for him. The brunette just nodded numbly, feeling guilt wash over him for avoiding Amber for something that wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault she'd had such a strange childhood, she wasn't so different from him in a way. Except whereas Seto had gone from a normal life into the life he'd had with Gozaburo, Amber had gone through it in the other way round. She could still smile and laugh with people and it was ok for her to that. Seto couldn't laugh and smile and act his own age around anyone except for Mokuba, that was until he'd met her… Amber Pegasus. Why did it feel ok to smile when he was with her? How come he could laugh with her and it was alright, he didn't understand. He was disturbed from his internal monologue when he felt an arm drape around his shoulders. It was Noah trying to comfort him much to his surprise, he'd completely forgotten anyone else was there.  
"Its ok brother, I understand we both know what my father was like to live with. Amber isn't like most people, I know because Mokuba brought her to meet me. You can tell she's very taken with you and Mokuba is very fond of her, just talk to them tomorrow and I'm sure you'll see you have nothing to worry about." The green haired boy said in a reassuring voice trying to sooth his brother's frayed nerves.

"I slept with her best friend though Noah, I betrayed her…" Seto looked at the virtual floor sadly, "what if she doesn't want to talk to me again? I've never had a real friend before, yet alone a relationship I don't know what to do or what to say.. I guess that's one thing we have in common besides Gozaburo huh?" he gave a weak laugh. Not quite understanding the knowing smile on his pseudo-alive step brother's face.  
"Well somehow don't ask me why, you can call me crazy if you like but I don't think to it'll matter where those two are concerned." Noah replied in a confident voice, "Trust me on this just be honest with them and it'll work out. Besides they've probably been comparing notes on you anyway." He laughed a little at the image of the two girls comparing his performance.  
"Thanks brother I really feel better now!" he growled playfully putting Noah in a headlock catching the other completely unaware, "I was hoping for some reassurance not paranoia" he finished laughing a little as Noah struggled to get out of his grip and finally succeed after a few minutes.  
"Well if you wanted a confidence boost the fact that two bisexual girls are both chasing you should be enough of one you know." He retorted as he tried to get Seto in a head lock of his own to no avail as the taller teen stood up using his height to full advantage. "No fair Seto!" he complained as his step-brother simply smirked.  
"I didn't think of it that way…" he paused thoughtfully, "I guess I got all the looks and the brains!" he declared smugly before getting hit with a pillow by his shorter brother. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he got a face full of cushion. "What's that for? Just because you know it's true." Noah just grabbed the other cushion and threw that as well.  
"Just because you happen to be living every teenagers dream doesn't mean you have to be so smug about it you know. You still have to pull it off tomorrow" he replied grinning from ear to ear.  
"What you mean every teen's dream?" he asked out of curiosity not quite understanding.  
"DUH! Every man with a libido who likes women would kill to be in your position. Amber and Amethyst both like you, there both young and very attractive. Also you're the CEO of one of the most influential corporations in the world, and one of the richest men in the world on top of that. That what I mean!". He explained whilst trying not to laugh. As much as he respected his step-brother his naivety was rather amusing and endearing at the same time.  
"You forgot their both bisexual" Seto chimed in with a smirk. "Anyway you really think I'm not going get my butt kicked tomorrow?" he asked uncertainty in his voice. An extremely rare occurrence I will add! Somebody call the papers!  
"Yes Seto I really think you won't get your butt kicked, and since when were you scared of a pair of girls anyway?" Noah responded with a chuckle.  
"Seto Kaiba is not afraid of women! However he may make an exception for these two" Seto replied with a sheepish grin. Noah just giggled some more, before he decided they both needed to get back to more important business like running Kaiba Corp.


	26. Chapter 25: Friday Afternoon Mayhem

**Chapter 25: Friday Afternoon Mayhem**

Elsewhere in Domino a certain pair of girls were running round frantically attempting to get ready for their opening night. That's right Amethyst was preparing for the opening night of her nightclub, and Yami, Ryou and his Yami were supposed to be helping as well as Amber. Unfortunately only Ryou and Yami were being remotely helpful. Amber was practically floating everywhere excited about getting to see Seto tomorrow, and Bakura was well… Being Bakura.   
"BAKURA!" Amethyst shouted, as loud as she could over the racket as tables and chairs were being moved around. She couldn't find the notorious white-haired thief anywhere, and she would be dammed before she would let him slack off. To her surprise and amusement, the slacker popped up from behind the bar, he jumped over the bar and came over to where she was stood. Carrying what looked like a swag bag and a dagger? Where on earth did he get them from, and why did he bring them she wondered.  
"Ok what you want stealing and who you want me to kill?" the whitehead asked with a sadistic grin and a maniacal tone to his voice. "Or perhaps you require me to send somebody to the shadow realm?" he added, looking hopeful. Evil but still hopeful, making the girl shudder a little.  
"There will be no stealing or killing and most definitely no sending people to the shadow realm, except for you if you don't help out." She retorted. With a shrug Bakura re-sheathed his dagger, and pocketed his swag bag, to everyone's surprise he gave a salute and wandered off without complaint. Hopefully to assist Ryou and Yami she silently pleaded with what ever powers that governed the universe. Now she just had to find Amber and drag her back to Earth from cloud nine. As if on cue music started to play, it was a song the purple haired girl recognized because it was one of Amber's signature songs to dance to. Yes you guessed it, my dear reader our dear friend Amber had picked a bad time to get some practice in. With Bakura as a cheer leader/spectator she was showing him her latest routine she was planning to perform later that night. Suddenly making the green eyed beauty doubt her sanity when she accepted Bakura's offer of being her business partner, to help her achieve her dream of having a nightclub in Japan. Growling under her breath she stormed off to find Yami and Ryou and tried her hardest to ignore the disruption that was known as Yami Bakura. She found them both sat in the staff room, Ryou was making tea for anyone interested including Yami who'd never had tea before.

"So you used to drink this all the time when you lived back in England?" Yami enquired as he accepted the hot drink from his friend, quickly putting it down before he burnt himself. He had to admit it smelled fairly nice, although not as nice as the coffee Amber had made him previously. That said he'd tried green tea and enjoyed that, it was all part of the joy of having his own body again! The ex-pharaoh wanted to try anything and everything he could, including the obligatory chocolate and sweet binge which had left him on a sugar high to rival one of Bakura's. The gang had all agreed to not let that happen again, along with the first time Yami got drunk. This happened to be at the party they'd thrown for Yugi's grandpa's birthday and had resulted in a rematch of the drinking game between Duke, Amber and Joey but this time with Yami instead of Seto. As fun as a drunken ex-pharaoh was, an extremely grouchy and moody hung over ex-pharaoh was less fun then a persistent toothache.  
"Well yes I did drink it a lot especially during winter, England is a very cold country compared to Japan. Compared to Egypt too I should imagine" the white haired boy smiled in friendly fashion as he prepared his own drink. Neither of them spotted Amethyst stood in the doorway looking very stressed, and tired.  
"I've never actually been but Aibou assures me that is correct. His geography is obviously a lot better then mine." Was Yami's reply, as he tentatively took a sip from the mug he'd picked up a second time to see if it had cooled down enough. Not exactly wanting to burn his tongue, he'd done that when Yugi's grandpa had persuaded him to have a mug of green tea. It stung for days, if not weeks and he most definitely did not intend on a repeat performance along with the rest of his list of things not to do again which included heavy drinking and binging on sugar. It was at this point in the conversation that Ryou spotted his purple haired friend when he turned around and happened to be facing the door.  
"Erm…Amethyst are you alright?" he asked concerned, "I trust my Yami is behaving himself like he promised he would?" the white haired teen enquired without giving the girl a chance to respond to his first question. For years he'd gotten used to blacking out and coming to only to have angry people accusing him of all sorts of things which his Yami had been responsible for. Not they ever believe him when he tried to explain however well you can't really blame them for not wanting to believe in a five thousand reincarnated spirit. That was what he loved about Amethyst and Amber so much, not only did they not think he was crazy but they could also get his Yami to behave. Sometimes they had to use violence, but at least it worked! He was surprised to see her looking well so exhausted, surely he hadn't finally managed to find a way to best her?  
"Well it's nothing major just your yami is finding yet even more ways to be a royal pain in the ass, don't worry about it. I'll sort him out, I just need some coffee to pick me up that's all is the kettle on?" she tried to smile but she was too tired. In her zombie-like state she grabbed her favorite mug, and reached for coffee jar.  
"Well if I may be so bold why don't you try Ryou's tea?" Yami interjected, trying to be helpful, "It's surprisingly refreshing if you ask me!" he added happily. Before finishing the last of his drink and placing his cup in the sink to be washed later and leaving the room to get back to work. With ulterior motives of knocking some sense into a certain pain in the ass with white hair and a maniacal laugh, possibly with his puzzle but maybe a chair would suffice. Unfortunately for Yami the thief was nowhere to be found for now, well it might be fortunately for the ex-pharaoh depending how you looked at it. Well if he smashed a chair over the thief's head then he would have to pay for replace it, and not legally existing meant he couldn't get a job exactly so he had no money. So he decided to rejoin his two friends back in the back room.

A few teas and coffees later, Amber and Bakura both resurfaced after nipping out for lunch for everyone. They'd already eaten so decided to do some of their share of the setting up and cleaning and checking that the spot lights where in check. As well as making sure all the changing rooms weren't in any major state of disarray, and that the bar was well stocked up. Before the blonde split up from her albino companion to inventory the stockroom, so they could send Ryou and Yami for any last minute supplies they may or may not need. It was whilst she was taking stock inventory and drawing up a list that she heard screaming and shouting coming from the office, it sounded like Amethyst was shouting at somebody. However the other person wasn't able to get a word in edgeways so she couldn't tell who. Closer investigation uncovered that the person receiving the severe tongue lashing was in fact Yami Bakura, and Ryou was trying to be the voice of reason as always poor guy.  
"Hey you three, what seems to be the problem?" she asked as naturally as she could, trying not to sound like they'd disturbed her from her work. Never mind they'd been trying to get her down from cloud nine long enough to actually help! Bakura was sat down in a chair next to the desk, looking at the floor which was his usual response to being told off by her friend. Ryou simply shrugged his shoulders and left everything for Amethyst to explain.


	27. Chapter 26: weekend of chaos starts here

**Chapter 26: The weekend of chaos starts here!**

"WHAT!?!?" Kaiba's voice could be heard resonating around most of the Kaiba mansion when he saw the morning's paper. Today was Saturday, and if you've forgotten that's the day when he'd decided he wanted to make up with Amber. What he hadn't banked on was his two first and only real friends being on page 3 of the paper… in an article about a nightclub owned by Bakura of all people! Unfortunately for Seto the article wasn't entirely truthful, the club didn't belong to the Yami at all it belonged in fact to Amethyst. However the purple haired girl had declined to mention exactly what her business was going to be or who she would be working with, and now he was pretty convinced he knew why. A rather timid raven haired teen popped his head around the door to see what was troubling the brunette.

"Nii-sama are you alright?" Mokuba asked his brother in a tentative tone of voice. Seto had sounded really upset and angry about something and the last thing he wanted to do was aggravate him further. The younger Kaiba brother couldn't tell what was bothering his older sibling because his face was being obscured from view by the morning's paper all he could see were white knuckles clutching the paper on both sides and the top of Seto's head was poking out over the top. With a resigned sigh the paper was cast aside, finally allowing the worried teen a view of his beloved brother.

"Oh Mokie I didn't realize you were there." He paused to take a sip of his coffee before continuing "To be honest I expected you to be hiding out at a friend's in case Amethyst decides to go AWOL on me again" the blue eyed CEO chuckled at the memory. True it wasn't funny at the time but in hindsight he could see the humorous side to almost anything. Except where Yugi and his idiot yami were concerned, or worse still that annoying thief who always insisted on referring to him as the priest.

"And miss out on seeing you and Amber kiss and make up from your ignoring her for weeks on end? No way! I want a front row seat." The teen replied grinning from ear to ear when he managed to make his older sibling squirm a little in his seat. One couldn't be sure but there was a slight hint of a blush on the other's face as well.

"Well I hope kissing is all you know about Mokuba" Seto retorted, quickly recovering his razor sharp tongue. This time it was the raven haired teens turn to be embarrassed by what his brother had just said. When he didn't return the banter as he usually would, the blue eyed teen simply gave him a knowing look. He was unable to say anything further though, because the door bell rang. Once again giving little Mokie a much needed excuse to escape from one of his nii-sama's lectures. With a blush that was beginning to fade from his face the raven haired Kaiba got up and ran off in the direction of the front door shouting "I'll get it!" as he left. Leaving Seto to shake his head with an amused expression on his face as he put the coffee cup in the dishwasher and slowly followed the folded paper under one arm. The sight which greeted him at his front door couldn't have been more amusing in his opinion. Both girls were being pushed forward by Mokuba who was trying to use them as a human shield to escape his lecture on appropriate uses of the internet for somebody his age. What ruined the whole thing was the fact both girls were giggling at him and asking him what he was doing, completely giving away his new found hiding place without realizing. Although right now he was more interested in what both girls were wearing, specifically the silver ankh hanging on a two strands of ribbon that was around Amber's neck. With an involuntary twitch he was reminded of the fact that she was born in Egypt, which in turn reminded him of all the destiny bullshit the Yugi-tachi were always spouting off at him. The rest of her outfit was blue jeans, boots, and a simple black shirt, her purple haired friend was in black jeans and black t-shirt, and also she had boots. He'd been looking forward to seeing them both again, but now they were here he had absolutely no idea what to say to either of them! Dam his brain, why did it always insist on shutting down when he needed it the most? Meanwhile during his internal monologue Mokuba had closed the door and snuck off to his room, leaving the tall brunette floundering in the girl's presence.

"So are we just going to stand in the hallway Seto?" it was Amethyst who finally broke the heavy silence. Her use of his first name snapping him out of his trance. Normally he would only tolerate Mokuba using his forename but he'd grown to like it when the girls used his real name. Allowing himself a small smile about last time she'd called him Seto, he shook his head and motioned for them both to follow him into a nearby sitting room where they could talk. The blue-eyed teen wasn't surprised when Amber immediately started swooning over the games consoles that were set up in there along with the massive 50inch television he'd bout especially for Mokuba's sleep over's with is friends, so they could play halo with four players and actually see what they were doing easier. It was actually cute, if he didn't already know she was older then him he would of thought she was closer to Mokuba's age. What did surprise him was the bemused expression on Amethyst's face which mirrored his own.

"It's Mokuba's I play with him sometimes but usually he invites friends over to play Halo and similar games. Anyway have you girls already had breakfast before coming over here or would you like me to get the chef to make you something?" he offered by way of explanation, as well playing the role of the gracious host. Both his guests shook their heads to say they were both fine for now. With that out of the way he sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the girls to take a seat on the nearby sofa. Before he could continue the pleasantries they were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing, all three of then checked their phones to see if it was them. This time it was Amethyst's phone that was ringing, her face looked bewildered when she saw the caller ID was Amber's uncle. She politely excused herself from the room and went to take the call outside in the hall. Her actions caused Kaiba to twitch slightly; again her actions mirrored those of his previously. Only now did he realize Amber hadn't said anything yet, in fact she hadn't even really looked at him which was odd. Normally she was always giving him her best defiant stare straight into his eyes it was the trait he liked best about her. "Are you sure you're alright Amber?" he asked trying to hide the concern he was feeling, but it snuck into his voice regardless.

"I missed you Seto" she said quietly without looking up, she kept her gaze on the floor. "I was scared you were never going to talk to me again after what you found out about me from my uncle. He told be about your argument, I don't want you to be mad at him Max has never and would never hurt me." She finally looked up as she spoke the last sentence, hoping to show her friend she truly meant every word she was saying to him. The blonde tensed when Kaiba simply sighed in a rather tired tone. 'How can she be so honest about her feelings?' he wondered. That was another thing he liked about both the girls, and in some ways he envied it in Amber. Again Seto was finding himself unsure what to say, the ankh around her throat a constant reminder of her past, a past which he could relate to in too many ways, but not enough at the same time. Before he was able to make any logical sense out of his feelings and form a suitable reply, the door opened and a worried looking purple haired girl came in.

"Erm… Seto, Amber I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to run off and leave you two to it, something's come up with the club and it's urgent. I hope you don't mind Amber." She lied to them both but it was to protect her best friend, she needed to see Pegasus he had some bad news. They both agreed they should tell her together and not in front of Kaiba. Feeling a little guilty she wandered over to her blonde friend and gave her a quick hug and much to the brunette's surprises they shared a quick kiss, before Amber whispered something in Amethyst's ear. The other girl just nodded, and made her good-byes. Leaving a bewildered CEO and slightly confused blonde behind in the sitting room as she made her way to the front door she passed Mokuba who was sat on the stairs.

"Nii-sama missed her you know" he said simply to the girl as she got ready to leave, "he most likely won't ever admit to it though" he added. Amethyst nodded and smiled at the raven haired boy. Who in turn smiled back. Deep down inside Amethyst could tell, it was painted on his face when he'd seen her earlier no matter how much he tried to keep his emotions hidden his eyes usually betrayed him. "I know Mokie" she said using the younger Kaiba's nickname, "He just needs time, you'll understand when you're older" she added with a playful smirk which reminded the boy of his older brother. They both waved to each other before going their separate ways, Mokuba to his room and Amethyst back to the Pegasus mansion.

Back in the sitting room blue eyes were staring into blue ones in a rather bewildered fashion. Had Kaiba really just seen Amber and Amethyst kiss? Was this what Noah had been going on about yesterday? No it couldn't be that, he shook the thoughts away his brunette bangs falling into his eyes obscuring his view of the blond girl sat on the couch opposite him. What he couldn't shake away was that same uncomfortable feeling he didn't like, the one which was unfamiliar to him, guilt. At least she wasn't looking at the floor anymore which was in an odd way kind of relieving for the young CEO. He liked it better when she was her usual fearless self around him. However she was watching him intently expecting him to say something, what could he say? What should he say to her? If he was honest he had no idea but his pride would never allow him to admit that out loud to anyone. So he chose to say the first reasonable sounding thing he could think of in a desperate bid to quell the uncomfortable silence growing between them.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you…" had he just said what he thought he said? Well too late now in for a penny in for a pound, "…It's not that I don't want to see you or anything like that it. Just that it was a shock to the system I actually found myself for once in my life not knowing what to do or how to act. To be honest I was angry, angry at your uncle then I got angry with your father, your real das not Leo." His tone was colder then he'd intended it to be. The whole subject just made him angry it reminded him of when he became an orphan and of Gozaburo. Furthermore it reminded him of how his little brother used to complain about how he lost his smile after they became Kaiba's, and the way he felt he had to hide his true feelings from everyone, of how he couldn't trust anyone. Anyone, that is except for Mokuba. He'd been jealous as well and because of that he had withdrawn again, it was an emotion unfamiliar to him and one he didn't like in a similar way to the feelings of guilt he was having now. Finding her gaze slightly uncomfortable for once he let his line sight fall down slightly, it then landed on Amber's ankh. Kaiba twitched involuntarily without realizing he had done so. The necklace made him uneasy for some reason.

"I understand Seto" the blonde spoke calmly and quietly, but he was still able to hear her in the deathly quiet of the mansion. "Would you sit next to me though?" she added a little louder this time, sounding hopeful that he would allow her to be near him again. She'd missed him terribly since he cut her off it was almost as if part of herself was missing. The brunette teen was a little taken aback by the suddenness of her request, but then again she had a knack for catching him off guard. At first it had frustrated him, with time he'd learnt to enjoy it as part of the ride of having her as his first real friend. He gave a curt nod before he stood up and crossed the room to take the seat on the opposite side of the couch from her. Inwardly smiling when he saw her eyes light up because he had acquiesced to her request without objection for once. Surprising himself with the fact he was actually glad she wasn't looking as forlorn as she had when she'd first come into the room and sat down. They both sat there watching the other for a few minutes before Kaiba finally broke the silence.

"So what was with the article in the paper about that idiot who insists on calling me the priest opening up a nightclub with Amethyst working there?" he asked. Genuinely curious when the blue eyed blonde starting laughing. Weeks had passed since he had heard her laugh and it was a welcome sound. Although a little irritating when he had just asked her a question.

"He is going to be so dead when she gets her hands on him" she said between fits of giggles. Seto's only response was a raised eye brow, seeing this Amber tried her best to explain whilst trying to contain her laughter. "It's not Yami Bakura's at all, it's Amethyst's and he and Ryou are just junior partners you could say. They provided her with some financial backing; I don't know where they got the money. Amethyst's money was part of her inheritance, and Ryou felt he owed her for keeping his yami under control for the past few months." She added. Still trying to stifle unbridled laughter. Hearing this made him feel a little better about it, but he made a mental note to bring it up when he saw Amethyst next time he saw her. 

"I take it your working there then? Is the evil twin working there too?" he enquired, his curiosity starting to take over. He wasn't particularly sure why he even cared, but for some reason he did. That was undeniable.

"Yeah I'm dancing there and working behind the bar, Ryou is helping with admin stuff and hiring and firing as well as organizing events. Erm… his evil twin as you put is also a barman. He's pretty good with a cocktail shaker actually." She nodded and explained to her brunette friend. His response was to nod thoughtfully again his gaze fell onto her necklace as the light hit it when she turned to face him more. The blue-eyed teen found himself wanting to rip it off her neck and throw it out of the nearest window. He found the symbol to be rather offensive, bur she had no way of knowing that. However it didn't stop him wanting to say something about it or simply doing what he wanted to do in regards to the necklace. Although Kaiba found himself being rudely brought back down to earth by a familiar yet strange sensation. Seeming as he'd closed his eyes during his internal battle not to remove her pendant he slowly opened them to find Amber's face was a lot closer then before and her own eyes were closed. It took him another split second to realize that the blonde was actually kissing him! Not that he was going to complain, it was a very welcome experience to be kissing her again he decided as he relaxed into her and moaned into the kiss. Pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue inside her mouth, which she gleefully allowed.


	28. Chapter 27: Time to pay the pied piper

**Chapter 27: time to pay the pied piper**

Amethyst timidly knocked on the door to Pegasus' private study where he often worked from home. As soon as she's received his call the girl had excused herself and drove back to the estate as quickly as the traffic, speed limits and traffic lights had allowed. Hoping against hope during the journey that the bad news wasn't going to be the news they'd both been dreading for weeks now. It was true that Amber knew her adoptive father's illness was terminal and she'd known even before they'd moved to Japan with her uncle. What they'd both not told her was that a couple of weeks ago Max had received a call from his in-laws informing him that his brother's condition had taken a turn for the worse and he wouldn't have as long as they'd originally hoped. They'd moved him to a hospice where he could be comfortable during his last days. It wasn't easy for them to keep this all from Amber, but with her moping around from Kaiba's lack of contact they'd felt it would be for the best. Luckily for them both, the brunette had gotten back in touch after some intervention by his younger sibling. Causing the blonde to perk up dramatically, Max had remarked that she was exactly the same when she'd met him for the first time on his island. For Amethyst she was reminded of how overjoyed her best friend was to finally meet Ryo and his Yami. When she didn't get a response after knocking for the second and third times she gently pushed the door open, the sight which greeted her hit her like a slap in the face. Pegasus' usually meticulously groomed hair was not in its usual neat style draped around his shoulders and over his recently re-acquired millennium eye. Instead it was sticking up all over the place, as if he'd not brushed it after blow-drying his hair after a shower. The jacket of his trademark red suit was draped over the back of his chair, his show lace bow was untied draped round his neck and his normally pristine ruffled shirt looked creased and rumpled. A glass of wine sat on the desk half finished, and books and papers were scattered all over the floor. He'd sounded like he was in a bad way over the phone but she'd had no idea just how bad he was taking whatever it was he needed to speak to her about. She turned back to face the figure currently slumped over on the sofa next to the now mostly empty book case. From the looks of things after receiving the news he'd trashed his office. The girl's heart sank as the realization hit home, his brother in law, her best friend's adoptive father was dead. A feeling of numbness started to come over her, slowly but surely she commanded her feet to cross the room. Gently sitting down on the brown leather couch next to the broken man, she lightly rested her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Letting him know she was there when he was ready to talk. Much to her surprise and a small amount of relief he responded to her presence almost immediately looking up at her after a minute. They both sat there in silence the elder of the two watching the younger with his tear-filled brown eye, the younger's green ones filled with concern and compassion. Silence continued to permeate the room; neither knew what to say to the other despite the silent understanding between the two. The silver haired man still didn't break his silence even when one of his maids came into the office and quietly picked up all the books from the floor and placed them back into the bookcase. In the wrong order, but that was easily rectified at a later date, after this she proceeded together the scattered documents into a neat pile and place them on her employer's desk for him to sort out later. Before looking to Amethyst who was now currently hugging the crying man to her chest while he silently sobbed into her t-shirt. The girl just nodded to say she could leave and finish the office later the maid bowed and quietly closed the door behind her. As if he sensed she was gone Pegasus pulled away and glanced around the room almost as if he was embarrassed about the fact he had been crying.

"I can't believe he's gone. First Cecilia and now Leo too. Oh Amethyst how am I going to tell her?" Maximillion finally spoke, breaking the silence which was hanging heavy in the room. Letting his gaze once again fall to the floor as a solitary tear made its way down his cheek from his brown eye. Amethyst patted his shoulder reassuringly not really knowing what else she could do or what she could say. After a few minutes careful consideration she settled for enquiring on how Amber dealt with the initial news.

"Max? If you don't mind me asking how did; she react when Leo came to visit you both with the intentions of saying good-bye?" she prodded gently not really wanting to upset the silver haired man anymore then he already was.

"To be honest with you she took it fairly badly at first…" he stopped mid-sentence while he pondered how to explain, "After a couple days she just started running around after him, doing everything she could. It was just like when she he first brought her back from Egypt." A faint smile curled his lips as he remembered how shy and timid his niece used to be.

"Yeah I think I get what you mean, but she just needed a way to express that side of herself." The young woman found herself smiling at her own fond memories of her best friend as a young teen.

"Where is my favorite niece right now? I didn't interrupt anything important did I? I'm sorry…" Pegasus was surprised to find himself being cut off by Amethyst putting a finger to his lips to say shush everything was ok. Before explaining to him about where the blonde was.

"It's fine Max really. She's with Seto and we both know how much them two need some alone time." She replied with a smirk. Oddly reminiscent of the brunettes own trademark look. Before giggling at the look of surprise on the other's face. "Surely you've noticed how smitten they both are with each other Max! I'm getting a little big jealous if I say so myself he's gorgeous in his pictures but oh my, he even more handsome in the flesh. Don't worry she'll be in good hands with Seto." She added trying to be reassuring. To her relief Pegasus allowed himself a small smile and seemed to relax a little bit.

Meanwhile back at the Kaiba Estate Amber and Kaiba's little reunion, if you could call it that wasn't exactly going as planned. True he'd enjoyed himself finally being able to have her in his arms and feel her lips on his after well over a month. Everything was going fine until he'd decided to act on his impulse and carefully removed her choker hoping she wouldn't notice he'd taken it. At first he'd thought he'd gotten away with it, and had even managed to persuade to go upstairs with him. Surprising them both when he'd decided to carry her bridal style, making her giggle and squirm and beg to be put down. Seto had of course playfully refused until they were stood outside his bedroom. All the while he had her choker stashed away in his pocket safe and sound where he didn't have to look at it and be reminded of high priests and ancient pharaohs. That was until she'd gone to use his en suite bathroom and noticed in the mirror that the Ankh her adoptive father had bought her was now missing. She was currently sat on his bed freaking out about where it could have fallen off, and practically demanding he has his maids search the house for it. Which he'd complied with to try and calm her down, all the while trying to figure out why it mattered so much. Much to his dismay the whole discussion was turning into a full scale argument between the upset blonde and the frustrated brunette. Cobalt blue was locked with dark tear filled sapphire as he yet again tried to make her understand that she was a human being and didn't need a collar.

"Amber please" The teen CEO tried to reason with the distraught girl to no effect, "You're not an animal, you're a human being despite what those idiots back in Egypt tried to tell you. Human's don't wear collars you don't need it, see it as a sign to move on." He went to put his arms around her, trying to make her feel better only to be pushed away. The force of her shove surprised him and he almost fell off the bed completely. On instinct he reached out for the edge of the bed to steady himself with partial success.

"You don't have to be an animal to wear one! I thought you understood, otherwise why would you have invited me around again?" she glared at him, her vision blurry from the tears which were still threatening to fall. She couldn't believe she'd been so careless it was all she had left of Leo after he'd said good-by to her at Duelist Kingdom. The sound of a door slamming brought her back to reality, looking around startled she realized Seto had walked out. He'd left her there, but why? Why would he be so hurtful when only minutes earlier he's been overjoyed to see her again? Confused at feeling more then a little rejected she gathered her wits about her to leave when she noticed something glinting in the light from the window sitting on the bed. Her ankh, the first thing her father had ever bought her, although back then she's always insisted on calling him master. Well she didn't know any different, Leo didn't want that from her, he wanted a daughter and she'd been delighted to have him as her father once she'd learned to understand. Feeling numb she grabbed the choker close to her heart and went to find her friend and lover, she checked the first place she expected him to go when he needed solitude. His private study, it amused her that he hated to be seen as anything like her uncle and yet they both retreated to private office space when they need to be alone. With a wry smile she made her way down the hallway to the room she was sure would contain the one she was looking for. The blonde didn't know how, but she knew she had to make him understand.

Back at the Pegasus mansion Amethyst had finally gotten back to his usual state of attire. His hair was back in its neatly groomed style, and she'd even persuaded him to change into a different pair of trousers and an uncreased shirt. He had to admit he did feel better for it. However there was still one important matter he had to go over with his honorary niece before he could truly settle. Sitting at the desk he'd been nursing his cup of green teas for about twenty minutes while Amethyst had helped him get his office back the way it should be. After watching him intently for several minutes the young woman finally spoke up.

"You won't find the answers in there if you haven't found them by now you know Max. Besides it's most likely stone cold by now I'll get the maid to have it re-heated for you?" she enquired gently. He looked up suddenly slightly disorientating himself in the process, his brain took a moment to register that he'd just been asked a question.

"What?" he asked puzzled before realization hit him "Oh? My tea? Yes it is rather cold if you wouldn't mind" he replied handed the mug to her, which she took with her free hand. She quickly left the room and went in search of a maid, which didn't take too long only a few minutes and she was already on her back to check on Amber's beloved Uncle Max.

Amber on the other hand was trying to remember which door was the door to Kaiba's private study. Unfortunately for her they all looked the bloody same! She was about to give up and just go back to the bedroom, which she could find with ease because she's left the door open just a crack so she could distinguish it without breaking the CEOs rule of never leaving the door wide open. After all it was his private space and he liked it to stay that way. The only people who were allowed in without invitation were the staff he employed to keep his house in an orderly fashion. The blonde girl had turned around to make her way back to his room when she spotted a faint light coming from under one of the doors, slowly and quietly creeping closer she was sure she could hear the sound of Kaiba on the phone coming from the other side. To her dismay he seemed angry, well why else would be barking orders at the unfortunate employee on the other side of the line? With a heavy sigh she decided to just go back to the bedroom and hope he came back to find her after he calmed down. Fate didn't let her get very far, about five steps before she heard the door to the office open behind her and Kaiba called out to her.

"Amber please wait a minute…" he paused when she stopped and turned round, her face was still stained with her tears. "I have to go, I'll call you back" he said into his phone quickly before turning it off and putting it into his pocket before crossing the gap between them in a few long strides. As he got closer Amber was surprised to see that the normally completely stoic teen had actually been crying himself. "Can we talk about this? Please?" he asked softly, keeping his voice gentle as he motioned towards the study. She didn't react for a few minutes, and those minutes felt like hours as they stood there in complete silence before she finally nodded and started walking towards the open door. Waiting for the blue eyed CEO to enter before she quietly followed, and sat in chair he gestured for her to take.

"Why did you take it Seto?" she asked after they sat in silence for a few moments. Not unlike the scene which occurred earlier back her uncle's home not long after her friend left them alone. It seemed no matter how hard those who cared for her were trying to protect her from the pain of her father's illness, fate had other plans. As she expected she didn't get an immediate response other then watching him stare out of the window into the back garden. In a way his posture, the way he appeared to freeze and tense up reminder her of when they'd met on her uncle's island. During the time they'd both told each other they were adopted, the way he'd tensed up when he mentioned it, how he'd clenched his hands into fists. It was a mirror image of the way he was stood now except for the hand raised up to touch the window, before being quickly pulled away with a loud defeated sigh. His head unusually lowered in defeated posture she never thought she'd see him take, his bangs hiding his eyes. It was hard for her to tell what he was really thinking, but she could guess at what he was feeling.

"I…it… because…" the brunette tried to get the words to come out with little success, it was like talking to Pegasus all over again. Only this time he couldn't hid behind his anger, he knew he was in the wrong. He'd over stepped the mark and he didn't know what to do about it. Could he do this? Was he really able to open up to her this far? He didn't know, true he was Kaiba and as a Kaiba he was obligated to hold up the family name. Just like his step-father taught him, but he was in the state he was in because of his step-father's blasted teachings. 'Damit Seto just pull yourself together, you already know everything about her she can hardly judge you…' he berated himself internally. He mulled it over for a couple more moments before finally allowing himself to meet the blonde's gaze. Seeing the concern on her face he decided to take the plunge, "It reminds me of my step-father, you say I don't understand but you really have no idea…" he began quietly.

As Amber was listening to her friend's explanation, her best friend was listening to her uncle expressing his concern for her. It wasn't just because Leo had died that he'd reacted so badly, it was mainly the fact that Leo's family were forbidding Amber to even attend the funeral. That was what was eating him up inside, he'd half expected it. Based on Leo's actions he suspected his brother in law knew this would happen, so instead he'd made his own peace with his daughter while he was still alive. Max gently went on to explain how Leo's parents had never accepted Amber as part of the family, which was part of the reason he'd had her change her surname to his so he could name her as his heir to his company. Having no children of his own before Cecilia died and having no desire to ever re-marry didn't really leave him many options. This was why he'd been so over-joyed when Leo had introduced Amber into his life. All through his recounting of how shy and nervous Amber used to be, and how she inspired him Amethyst just patiently listened. She could tell he needed to talk, that he needed to say these things and that she was needed to listen. So that's what she did, even if it was hard for her to ever think of her boisterous extroverted friend ever being shy around anyone! Except for maybe Kaiba when they first met.

If only Amethyst knew that Seto and Amber were having a very personal heart to heart of their own. They both shared the tales of their childhood, and Seto even felt brave enough to remove his shirt and explain about the scars on his arm, "There from the times when I wasn't there for my brother when I should have been. I felt the need to punish myself for letting him down. No matter how many times I get my priorities the wrong way round, no matter how often I put work first and I ignore him he still calls me his nii-sama." He paused shaking his head, "I'm not the best brother I could be. Not like Joey, I know I'm always putting him down and I call him a dog all the time, but I know he's a good brother to his little sister. Even though he never sees her and he doesn't live with her… in some ways he's better with my brother then I am. I guess I'm jealous." He stopped again and started to laugh, "Me Seto Kaiba, jealous of him. It's ironic isn't it? But there's times when I wish I could just give this all up if it meant I wouldn't have to suffer under that psycho I had to call a step-father. Sometimes I wonder if I would be happier if I was more like him…." Kaiba didn't get the chance to finish his last comment because the door opened and a very nervous raven haired teen came in tentatively.

"Nii-sama?" the young teen asked softly "are you two alright? The staff said they heard lots of yelling and doors slamming…" he stopped when he realized they'd both been crying. "Amber are you alright?" he asked running over to her and pulling her into a warm hug, which the blonde girl returned happily.

"I'll be fine" she whispered in his ear quietly just loud enough that Seto was able to hear eve though that wasn't her intention, "But I think your brother needs a hug more then I do ok?" she added. Before pulling back, smiling Mokuba just nodded to say he understood and ran over to his nii-sama and threw his arms around him. Taking the taller boy almost by surprise, he knew the hug was coming but he wasn't expecting the sheer force of the surprise glomp his little brother pulled him into with an impish smile he winked back at Amber who just smiled at them both.

'Why did I never notice it before but when she smiles it's just like Mokie's….' his thought was cut off by laughter at Mokuba glomped Amber again before telling them both to play nice and running off to his room. Leaving a confused nii-san and a slightly happier girl in his wake. "Why?" Kaiba spoke suddenly breaking the sudden silence which had settled after his brother's laughter had died down the hall. Amber just turned to look at him puzzled. "Why?" he repeated before continuing, "I don't get it Amber. How come when I'm around you I can smile and it feels ok? Why can I laugh and joke around with you in ways I only do with my otouto? How do you get under my defenses without even trying…? I mean the first day we met I kissed you and I still don't understand why I did that. Just what is it about you?" he asked completely confused.

A/N – Sorry it took so long for me to get this wrote and uploaded. It was just a little hard for me to write this when I've had parent's nagging me to be on the pc less.

Also I'm going to so something I haven't done before I'm actually going to ask for some feedback in the form of reviews. I'm not going to threaten to stop updating or anything like that it's just this is chapter 27 and I would like to know how my fic is being received, do people like it? Do they hate it? If you hate it why do you hate it? Do people like my writing style etc… etc…  
I will thank people in advance who take the time to review and I promise to do my best to respond.  
TheMadNovelist.


	29. Chapter 28: We're off to see the Wizard

Chapter 28: We're off to see the Wizard

**Chapter 28: We're off to see the Wizard!**

It was the middle of the afternoon when a sleek blue sports car, parked up outside a relatively normal looking semi-detached house in suburban Domino. With a sigh the brunette driver and owner of the vehicle turned off the engine and turned to his blonde companion in the passenger's seat. To the best of his recollection the pair were having a deep and meaningful discussion about their respective pasts when his friend had jumped up announcing there was somebody she needed him to meet. Begrudgingly the teen CEO had followed her directions until she'd gleefully announced they had arrived. What on earth some total stranger from the city's suburbs could explain to him that Amber couldn't, he couldn't quite fully comprehend. Silently he waited for her to step out of the car and proceeded to make sure the doors were locked before following her up the garden path, the sign stating beware of the dog caught his attention almost immediately. The reason being the word 'dog' had been crossed out with black marker and the word 'yami' had been scrawled across the bottom of the sign in the same black marker. The front door itself was unremarkable if not for the scuff marks along the bottom which suggested somebody had tried to kick the door down. Upon realizing this particular neighborhood might be rougher then it first appeared Seto found himself wishing he called for his driver to drop them off instead of driving his new car. Never one to admit to his mistakes, to himself or any other living breathing human being the blue-eyed teen raised his hand to press the door bell to signal their arrival. He was stopped however by the sounds of crashing coming from inside the house followed by a masculine voice screaming "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BITCH!" both occurrences stunned the normally stoic boy into inaction. Neither fact seemed to faze his slightly older companion, who simply shrugged trying to stifle a giggle before knocking loudly and confidently on the white painted front door. Her knocks were almost instantaneously met with more banging and shouts from inside, and the sound of scuffling and a key being scratched against the lock before it opened to reveal a very flustered boy with shoulder length unruly white hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kaiba had to admit he was a little surprised to find himself face to face with the British transfer student from his current high school Ryou Bakura. However the sign with the strange correction now made some sort of sense but he knew better then to ask. The other teen seemed to light up like a x-mas tree on recognition of his friend standing on the door step of his new house.

"Amber-chan I wasn't expecting you!" he exclaimed happily, seeing his blonde Egyptian friend standing on his door-step. Eagerly embracing her in a warm bear hug before he noticed Seto Kaiba stood beside her and let go with a puzzled expression. It wasn't everyday the stoic brunette even acknowledged the British teen's existence.

"I'm sorry to just turn up here like this Ryou-sama" Amber replied the honorary suffix didn't go unnoticed by her companion however. "It's just I needed to talk to you about the things you normally advise me about? I hope you don't mind Seto being here but it is for him that I'm here." She added quickly. Trying to be as vague as possible so only Ryou would know what she was saying. The white-haired teen nodded and smiled before turning to Kaiba and inviting them both inside his home. The blue-eyed teen practically made to bolt out of the front door again as a louder scream followed by a tirade of expletives resounded down the hallway. His escape attempt was rather short lived however, as Amber quickly and easily caught his arm and gave him a look which pleaded with him to stay. Before quietly whispering for his ears only "Seto please, I promised you I could prove what I said but your going to have to trust me. Stay? Please for me?" She was relieved when she felt him visible relax within her grip on him, signaling his silent agreement to her request. '_Dam it! Why can't I just say no to her?'_ he silently berated himself for his supposed show of weakness. Having sensed the need for a private moment between the two Ryou had simply excused himself to make some tea for everyone. This left Amber and Seto standing outside another door alone, in a scene mimicking the one outside the front door of the Bakura residence. Silently Kaiba found himself running through their earlier conversation which had led him to being stuck here in this house with one of his only two friends, a boy he barely knew and his psychotic other-half who undoubtedly was torturing some poor sod on the other side of the door.

_Flashback – earlier that day_

"_So you see Amber I understand all too well how people can brain wash you into an abusive relationship and make you think you want it. That it's normal and natural." Seto concluded after he'd just finished explaining about his step-father and was now looking out of the window at the garden again. He'd been taken aback by his realization a few minutes ago about how Amber was able to affect him in ways only his otouto could._

"I wish you would believe me when I say it's not like that at all. I am not brainwashed! True I may have been raised by what you consider a cult…" she didn't get to finish because her friend cut her off.

"_That's exactly what cults do! They brainwash people that's why it's called a cult in the first place. I fail to see why your so attached to the piece of jewelry, your not with them anymore your with me, and you have your uncle and you have Amethyst. Also that blasted psycho twin of Bakura's as well dare I admit it." He kept his tone level; there was no malice in his words only concern. _

"_Give me a chance to prove it then. This has nothing to do with turning into your step-father, and I can prove it to you Seto. Will you give me a chance? Just one chance that's all I ask and if at the end of the day you still don't believe me then fine." She implored the young CEO choosing her words carefully. They'd both stood there in silence while he'd carefully considered her offer in his head, going through the pros and cons of accepting and of not accepting. In the end he'd agreed although he claimed it was against his better judgment to do so._

_Flashback end._

However the sight which greeted the young CEO and his blonde companion was a totally different kettle of fish all together. Instead of the usual scene of Yami Bakura bullying some random poor sod, the white haired ex-spirit was actually the one pinned to the floor. His left arm twisted up his back by, to his utter shock Amber's best friend Amethyst! The brown eyed spirit's face was a study in pain as Amethyst yanked it again eliciting another growl of pain and yet more expletives from the thief. The pained growl was almost immediately followed by an angry growl, from his captor.

"Now who's the bitch around here?" she hissed directly into the yami's ear. Placing her knee into the small of the males back when he tried to wriggle out from her grip. Leading to his captor simply tightening her grip on his already sore wrist, eliciting another low growl, but he ceased his current struggles.

"Get off me right now you stupid girl, and I won't hurt you too much when I prove to everyone present that you're more of a bitch then I am!" he spat the words out with venom hoping to intimidate her in a similar fashion to how he could scare others back in Egypt in his hey day as the King of Thieves. Instead of having the desired effect of gaining his freedom the yami earned himself another excruciatingly painful yank of his arm up his back further then it was meant to go. This time however the purple haired girl held it in the unnatural position for a few moments before loosening her hold, causing Kaiba to wonder who truly the more frightening person in the room was. Her or Ryou's lunatic twin she had pinned down, writing and at present howling in pain. The brunette turned to face Amber for some sort of moral support, only to find she had sat down on the opposite side of the room as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence, he didn't know if he should be scared by this or strangely comforted that somebody existed who could control the reincarnated Egyptian thief. Hesitantly he looked back at the scene still unfolding on the floor, the thief quietly cursing under his breath as he continued to try to escape to no avail and quickly decided to seek refuge on the sofa next to his blonde friend. No sooner had he sat down then their 'host' Kaiba mused to himself, came in holding a tray with cups of tea for his new guests and a plate of biscuits for everyone. Curiosity however got the better of him, as he watched Ryou who always deemed to be timid and spineless, bravely strode up to his pinned other half and spoke to him in a gentle but fearless voice.

"Yami-chan, we have guests. Amber has brought Kaiba over to see us so can you please behave and just yield for now? Or do I have to go fetch my little friend from upstairs? Hmmm?" Ryou kept his voice sounding innocent and sweet. Yet the words which he spoke were laced with double entendre that shocked the blue eyed teen. Could it really be possible that Ryou Bakura, the quiet, timid, mouse of an exchange student actually was the controlling presence in their relationship? Not his crazed darker-self as everyone at school who didn't know them had assumed? Also Ryou's use of the female suffix didn't fail to amuse and confuse him, as was the way Amber was either oblivious to it all or just quietly accepting as if this was a common event in the Bakura household. Even more curious was the fact neither of Ryou's parents had intervened to see what all the racket was about, he made a mental note to question them about it later.

"You wouldn't dare" the darker albino twin growled at his hikari, "You really expect me the Thief King to bow down in front of the priest of all people?" the mention of his hated pet name snapped the young CEO out of his thoughts and his attention once again fell on the trio in the middle of the living room floor. The blonde sat beside him had simply sighed and shrugged before choosing a couple of biscuits to dunk in her tea and was happily munching away. Amethyst had a knowing smile on her face which freaked out even Seto just a little, when Ryou stood up to leave the room to retrieve his so called 'little friend' from where he kept whatever it was. However what scared him the most was the way Bakura started thrashing around more violently then before and called out in a fairly frightened voice which the brunette never thought he would hear from the thief's lips, "Alright! Alright I give I give already!" Leading the teenage male to wonder what on earth could Ryou of discovered to gain so much power over the other. Satisfied with her victory Amethyst climbed off her captive and reclaimed her seat on the second couch in the room, swiping a biscuit and her now cold green tea which she was drinking before her little fight. Ryou followed suit leaving his Yami to sit on the floor, Seto noticed at his feet in a similar manner to a dog sitting before its master. The image of Joey in a similar position flashed through his head and a smirk crept across his face but was gone as quickly as it formed. When a quiet voice, pulled him back from his inner cataloguing of all the events which had taken place today.

"So Amber-chan, Kaiba-kun to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I know why Amie-chan is here, she had some business with my Yami." Ryou's enquiry was cut off by the green-eyed girl beside him who started to apologize.

"I know and while we are on the subject please accept my apologies for yet again breaking your furniture. It seems I always get a little carried away during our little scuffles." She laughed nervously. Ryou simply nodded and smiled, and Kaiba thought to himself '_little? If that was little I'd hate to see big'_.

"Don't worry about it Amie-chan it was your old coffee table anyway, after all this was your place before you moved in with Pegasus and Amber-chan. However do remember that if you break my next coffee table I am going to have to punish you." The British teen replied in that same unnervingly sweet tone of voice he's spoken to his darker-half with earlier. "Anyway where was I? Oh yes Kaiba-kun you were about to explain to me about why you were here, I assume that my idiot Yami has stolen something from your mansion or your company? Whatever it is I'm sure he'll gladly return it unless he's sold it already and if he has then he can reimburse you with the monetary value of said item?" Gently nudging the other white-haired teen with his foot when he started to complain about always being accused of things.

"Stolen something? No he hasn't stolen anything… that I'm aware of anyway but it's good to know I can count on you to sort it out if he does. Actually it was Amber's idea to come; she didn't give me much choice in the matter either to be honest with you." Kaiba replied rather confused for a few moments before shooting his friend a playful glare for good measure. Amber simply stuck her tongue out at him in response in an equally playful gesture before Seto continued. "So Amber, tell me why and what did you bring me here for?" His blue eyes searching hers for the answer.

"Well you see Ryou me and Seto were having a little chat about my past which everyone here knows about, and Seto was telling me about his. We ended up arguing and he didn't believe me that I wasn't brainwashed and I said I could prove that a loving relationship could be based on dominance and submission." Amber paused in her explanation when she felt the brunette tense up besides her and looked over at him concerned. Before she could ask him if he was alright Yami Bakura filled in the blanks for everyone present.

"So your first thought was to bring him here to see me and hikari-sama?" he waited for Amber's acknowledgement only continuing when she nodded her agreement. "Well well well, I never had the priest down for a uke this is a surprise, I must say Amber I'm impressed." He was silenced not only by an angry glare from the young CEO but a kick to the shin from Amethyst who was seated next to his hikari and seme.

"Bakura I think you've got it the wrong way around. Could you really picture him in a collar? Plus you've seen Amber wearing one or did you forget?" Amethyst butted in before the thief could complain about being kicked again. It took a couple of minutes for the ex-spirit to understand what she was getting at, but he got it eventually. A moment of understanding passed between everyone in the room, making Kaiba shift a little in his seat on the sofa, Amber gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before giving him a small smile which he reluctantly returned. He felt ridiculous, vulnerable even and it was a feeling he'd sworn to never allow himself to feel again. Yet somehow it always seemed to get him eventually, first at Duelist Kingdom, those stupid visions he was having during his own tournament and now here. The silence permeated the room and was beginning to feel heavy when Ryou who had been sitting in quiet contemplation decided on what to do to try and make the blue eyed teen feel more at ease. At least he hoped it would.

"Yami-chan, be good now and fetch yours from upstairs would you?" he spoke softly his words meant solely for the other boy. Barely audible to anyone else but Kaiba could just about make out what was said because he was sat closest to the yami at present. The wide eyed look of surprise on the albino's face was particularly amusing he had to admit, and this day was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. He wondered idly if this was how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole. Surely enough ten minutes later after much grumbling, swearing, stomping off upstairs, loud banging and crashing as he trashed his room, and yet more stomping to announce his return the white haired Yami came back into the living room. Still grumbling and swearing like a champ under his breathe the entire time, but with a definite difference to his appearance. Above the neckline of his plain black t-shirt he was now sporting a rather fetching black leather collar with a silver buckle, silver studs and a circular name tag. Grinning like the mad man he was the dark Bakura decided to do a quick twirl, before doing a couple of poses. Amethyst and Amber both watched appreciatively at his antics however Kaiba was seeing something else completely. Where the others were seeing the reincarnated spirit, he was seeing himself just before his teen years wearing the dog collar Gozaburo used to force him to wear whilst he would personally supervise his home schooling. He suppressed a shudder and tried to keep his breathing normal, as the room started to feel extremely claustrophobic and the air felt heavy around him. Glancing around the room he noticed none of the others seemed to realize something was wrong, '_that's good_' he told himself as Amethyst's words from earlier spun round and round in his head "_could you really picture him in a collar?"_ she'd said it innocently, of course she didn't know. She couldn't have known what kind of response those words would provoke in the other teenager; he tried to comfort himself with that fact to no avail. Fighting his innermost urges telling him to get out of their, anywhere but here. Kaiba's didn't run, so he decided to stand his ground and weather it out hoping no-body would notice something was bothering him.

"Wow that's really cool!" Amber exclaimed gleefully as she got up to look at the tag to see what was engraved on there. Yami Bakura simply preened under the attention he was getting from the blonde. This all proved to be much for the young stoic CEO, in his mind he could see Amber cooing over his younger-self. The image his mind was showing him was too hard for him to process and he stood up and quickly strode over to the nearest door, exited through it and found himself in a small kitchenette? In his haste to leave he's gone through the wrong door. Never mind he told himself '_There's the back door I can just wait this out in the garden, I can say I needed some fresh air they wont suspect a thing_'. His plan formulated he opened the back door as quietly as his slightly shaking hands would allow and stepped out into the light breeze outside. Only now just realizing the solitary tear which was working its way down his face as the gentle wind dried it against his skin. Slowly he released the breathe he hadn't been aware he'd been holding in as he paced across the garden to the sakura tree at the end of the garden, leaning against it trying to stop anymore tears from falling. With greater success then he thought he could, his vision remained slightly blurred at the edges as a few tears still threatened to fall but he blinked them away. He refused to cry in front of anyone about that… that thing he called step-father. So distracted his mind's little tricks and his self imposed task of preventing any of the others from seeing his discomfort and ultimately in the end his vulnerability, the young brunette wasn't aware of the soft footsteps coming down the garden path. Neither has he been aware of the look of concern on the face of his host back in the living room when he'd fled the increasingly claustrophobic space. However these distractions couldn't prevent him from hearing the voice laced with worry which soon wafted over the gentle breeze permeating the outside air, before it finally reached his ears.

"Kaiba-kun? Are you alright? I'm deeply sorry if me or my yami did anything at all to offend you." The voice sounded far away and distant to his mind, although in reality the young white-haired teen was kneeling right in front of him. Upon hearing the voice he raised his gaze to discern who it was that was talking to him, the image his eyes provided was still blurred from the repressed tears still present. The blue eyed teen blinked once, then twice willing them away and hoping to clear up his vision so he could determine who it was that had followed him out here. To his newly found safe-haven under the sakura tree surrounded by all the fallen pink blossoms all scattered and wilting like so many long ago forgotten childhood dreams. Dreams, wants and desires all left behind after he became a Kaiba. As if awakening from one such dream he shook the fogginess from his brain and looked up into the soft concerned brown eyes of his host and class mate from school, Ryou Bakura.

"I just needed some air" he lied through his teeth with ease. Hoping the other teen would accept his explanation and that the path of the few tears he couldn't prevent from falling would go unnoticed. The other male looked extremely thoughtful for a moment, as if he was examining something Seto couldn't see, curious he quickly glanced around. Not spotting anything of interest he looked back at the other, neither saying anything, silently Ryou decided to take up residence under the tree directly next to the young businessman with a wry but knowing smile. Both boys simply sat there in silence, as Kaiba suppressed a groan. Surely Amber wouldn't have betrayed his trust and told the others? The voice of reason within his mind quickly countered his worry by pointing out he hadn't been sat outside long enough. Seconds passed which felt like minutes, and the seconds turned into minutes which felt like hours. After what felt like an aeon had passed Ryou finally chose to speak.

"It's ok Kaiba-kun you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I'm not stupid and I'm certainly not blind. I saw the way you looked at my Yami when he came back into the room, you looked terrified. Don't worry the girls didn't notice and I won't tell them. Besides their most likely still fussing over him in there he loves the attention he gets from them totally and utterly shameless." The young Brit picked up a fallen pick flower from the lawn which was lying nearby; he looked over at his companion and gave him a kind smile. "You have heard the saying it's always the quiet ones right?" he prodded gently. Hoping to pull the other out of his self imposed exile for just a few moments if possible. Weary blue eyes searched his for the meaning of his strange inquiry, but came up with nothing.

"Ryou…. I'm not entirely sure I follow" Seto admitted quietly almost as if he was embarrassed by his lack of understanding. It certainly wouldn't surprise him if it was the case, Kaiba was a recognized genius and some would even say a child prodigy. Always top of the class in all his lessons, Ryou who usually not far behind him scoring 2nd or 3rd highest knew of the pressure it could put on you without you even realizing it. His admission was met with a light-hearted chuckle, and another kind smile. Both infuriated him more then he knew he had a right to be.

"It's nothing serious and it's certainly nothing bad Kaiba-kun. It's a saying I heard often when I lived in England. People remark how the quiet ones are sometimes the ones who are plotting something, or are the most deviant, or in your case the ones carrying a great burden. I didn't mean any offense." Was the softly spoken explanation, with slight disinterest the albino plucked the petals from the flower he was holding before blowing them away onto the breeze with the tiniest trace of satisfaction across his features that didn't go unnoticed by his silent companion. "You know I know what Amber wanted me to talk to you about, and I have had some suspicions about you in that regard. With all the belts and leather you wear" Again another light chuckle was heard throughout the garden, only to be met with silence from the other teen, and the faint sound of birds chirping in a nearby garden.

"Why does everyone comment on my dress sense when discussing my sexuality?" Kaiba suddenly wondered out loud, instead of inside his head like he intended. The surprised expression on the other's face was his only indication and he felt a slight blush across his cheeks. "I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked quietly, inwardly cursing when Ryou nodded slowly. With an audible sigh he decided to take a gamble and give the British teen a small clue as to the reasons he sought refuge under a tree in his back garden of all places. "It's because of my step-father ok? No I don't want to talk about it, and would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to your Yami or to Amethyst or to anyone else for that matter. Especially not Mokuba! Got it?" when Ryou nodded for the second time he felt tension he hadn't realized was there slipping away as he lent back against the tree and closed his eyes for a few moments. Opening them again when he heard a thoughtful hmmm coming from the other boy.

"Actually that kind explains a lot, your worried that being overly seme is a unconscious response to a extremely strict upbringing at the hands of Gozaburo. However I can assure you it has nothing to with him at all, in fact any fetishes you may or may not have their routes in your very early childhood, from before you were five. I know you weren't adopted until you were about ten, so you shouldn't let him hold you back from being happy." The albino stopped to smile at the dumbstruck brunette, "If your wondering how I know about Gozaburo well my uncle has had a couple of dealings with him before he died. He used to swear to my father that he was a control freak, almost to the point of having OCD. Of course he was too afraid of him to say it to his face. Anyway we should head back inside the girls will be wondering where you ran off to Kaiba-kun". After finishing his explanation Ryou nimbly stood up and offered a hand to help the young CEO to his feet, which he surprised both of them by accepting. They both walked slowly back down the garden path in a comfortable silence. Ryou not wanting to sound too much of a know-it all by adding anything else, and Seto was at a loss as of what to say, all he knew was he was glad he'd let Amber drag him here.

A few apologies and many hugs from both Amethyst and Amber later and he was back in his previous spot in the living room, being glomped by Amber who was refusing to let go in case he chose to disappear on her again. It wasn't that bad except for his body telling him about it's distinct need for oxygen. Now. Luckily the blonde pulled away before the brunette was forced to push her away so he could get the much needed air into his lungs. Much to his surprise Ryou had been subjected to exactly the same treatment from his Yami, who now had his Hikari perched on his lap in a rather possessive embrace. Glaring at everything and everyone in the room in such a way to suggest he was daring anyone to try taking his beloved Ryou away from him. The gesture didn't fail to make Seto actually smile much to the surprise of both the white haired teens and the delight of the two girls present. Both were always telling him, along with his otouto that he needed to smile more often. To his surprise he felt a little sad when he realized he had to leave to pick Mokuba up from his friend's house, after looking at his watch and realizing he was going to be a few minutes late if he didn't leave he stood up to make his exit. He asked the girls if they needed a ride back to the Pegasus mansion, which both declines on account of Amethyst drove herself and would drive Amber back when she went back. He nodded his acknowledgement and made his goodbyes, he was at the front door putting his shoes on when he noticed Ryou had followed him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked slightly confused. As to why the other teen had followed him to the door.

"No Kaiba-kun, I just wanted to give you this is all" he explained holding out a small piece of folded paper. Curious the blue eyed CEO took it and opened it up to read it, finding a few phone numbers and a couple of e-mail addresses. "Those are mine and my Yami's contact details should you feel you want to talk to me about anything. I'm more then happy to advise you about your relationship with Amber, that's of course if your in one with her that is. She speaks very highly of you and it's clear she's very taken with you as well. Although I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if you hurt her because you've seen what Amethyst can do." Kaiba simply nodded and re-folded the note and placed it in his back pocket before retrieving his coat from the closet.

"Thank-you Ryou, I think I might take you up on that offer once I've thought a few things through. You know I could use a person like you down at Kaiba Corp to deal with public relations." He gave a quiet laugh surprising Ryou a little when he added, "I'd appreciate it if the rest of the group didn't hear about any of this, and you should call me Seto ok?" The other teen just nodded, and being the gracious host he was let the other out before waving goodbye as the brunette started his car. Surprising the white haired hikari a second time when he waved back before pulling out to go and retrieve his little brother from his friend's. Leaving a rather astonished British teen in his wake, who slowly closed the door and made his way back to his friend's and his other half who he'd left in the living room. Muttering quietly to himself as he did so "How on earth did Amber manage to change him into an almost normal person?".

Author's note!: Sorry about the long delay I've had a bit of writer's block and this took me along time to write. I've made it a lot longer then my usual chapter length because I wanted to spend a lot of time introducing Ryou as a more central character to the story I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it!

Feed back will be greatly appreciated! Even if it's just a few words.


End file.
